Somebody That I Used to Know
by TheInevitable1
Summary: 10 Months have passed since the season 3 finale. All of them changed and have been effected in their own way. Nothing is ever as it seems. Will fate play a role bringing Bo and Lauren back together before it's to late? Will Bo realize her mistakes? (Doccubus endgame others in between. Rated M in later chapters).
1. A New Reality

A/N: I know I have a bunch of Lost Girl stories but I keep thinking of new twists on the Doccubus story line. Different takes to make it fresh, exciting, and new. It's Doccubus so it's always interesting. For those of you who read my stories you know that I have some kind of roller coaster ahead. And you also know that BoLo is always my endgame even if I drag them through hell before I make it happen. No one gets a happy ending that easy which means others will be in between (ducking at the cross fire). Oh and in this story Hale never said anything about having feelings for Kenzi. I hope everyone likes this take on Season 4. Let me know what you think review good and bad. Enjoy and please review, I am always excited to read what you guys think.

disclaimer...I own nothing it all belongs to showcase

* * *

Bo was staring up into those soft brown eyes that were now laced with desire as she continued to bring the succubus closer to an orgasm. The brunette was sweating as she was reaching her climax. Only the blonde human had this effect on her. Lauren saw her lover's eyes turn from brown to blue as she probed her fingers deep into the succubus. The brunette brought her hands up pulling the doctor close as she pulled on her chi breaking it as soon as it began while the orgasm over took her. She moaned out Lauren's name as she finished.

The succubus shot up in bed covered in sweat as she looked around the empty room. The past month all the brunette did was dream of her ex. Sometimes it was sexual and sometimes it was just holding her close. Her heart was pounding in her chest like someone was playing the drums at a rock and roll concert. She glanced at the phone looking at that date. Today was the day she heard rumors through the fae community. A small smile crept onto the succubus as she laid back into the bed turning as she heard someone coming into her room.

"What's with the grin," Tamsin asked as she took the t-shirt off that she was wearing. It was the only thing the Valkyrie was wearing.

Bo's eyes turned light blue as she watched her girlfriend climb back into their bed naked. "Anticipation," the succubus purred out as she pulled the dark fae close to her.

**MONTREAL – 5 HOURS FROM TORONTO**

Lauren was leaning over the sink in the bathroom. She had both her hands on the counter as she gazed into the mirror checking herself over for the fifteenth time. Today was a huge deal she was going to have to drive over two hours to Quebec where the fae counsel would determine whether or not the doctor earned her freedom. She had a lot going for her. Her many years of service and her part in taking down Isaac Taft, and the heavy recommendation from the new Ash she was serving under in Montreal. Ava has been the best Ash that the doctor has worked for. Never acting like she was superior which was incredible on many levels. For one thing she was the Ash, then there was the fact that she was almost 1700 years old, and of course she was a very powerful fae. With all that under Ava's belt you would expect some kind of above you attitude but this fae never had it in her.

The doctor glanced up in the mirror catching Kenzi's reflection behind her. Who would have guessed that this tiny goth would end up being her roommate or how the two very unlikely pair would become so close. Kenzi had on a wide smile as she lifted up two shot glasses, "Come on doc don't leave me hanging. We have to toast to your possible faedom."

Lauren grabbed one of the glasses, "When you put it like that Kenzi who could refuse you?" The two smiled as they tilted their heads back knocking down the shot. The doctor started coughing, "What the hell was that?" Her throat was on fire. Who would have thought she would be doing shots at 8am. This is what living with Kenzi did to you. Somehow you ended up doing things in life that you would never imagine doing.

"Seriously? It's like you don't even know me. Honestly I'm hurt," she grinned knowing there was only one liquor she preferred over all others. The small goth knew that by now Lauren had to know the answer. Her suspicion was confirmed.

"Tequila?" Lauren's eyes widened, "You gave me tequila at 8 in the morning?"

"This is what surprises you not the fact that I am up at 8am but that I served you tequila. Have we met?" Kenzi teased Lauren as she stepped out of the room. "You look fine but check yourself another hundred times I will see you downstairs."

The blonde stepped out of the bathroom going down the hall to her bedroom making sure she had everything. Her room was pretty big. The whole townhouse had light beige carpeting. The two argued about it when they first got it many months ago. Lauren felt light beige went with everything while Kenzi thought it would show all the dirt the two would drag in and a darker color would work better for concealing this. They compromised Lauren got the rug and Kenzi could decorate the downstairs. It brought a smile on as the doctor reminisced. Her room was pretty simple. There was a king bed that was against the back wall in the middle of it. On both sides of the bed were mahogany nightstands, against the right wall was a mahogany dresser with a mirror, and the left wall had the matching chest. She had a walk in closet that was L shaped. There was a TV hanging on the wall across from the foot of the bed. The bed was made perfectly. She had a deep purple comforter that she dragged her fingers over. The color made her think of Bo. Subconsciously she thought she purposely picked this color. Lauren took a deep breath breathing out slowly. It has been awhile since she allowed herself to think of the succubus but she received a text from her yesterday saying good luck for tomorrow that she deserved it.

It made the doctor want to cry but not today. Today she was going to be brave and strong. Today she was going to be the woman who more than earned her freedom. She went into the hallway closing her bedroom door behind her. She went to the other end of the hallway glancing into Kenzi's room. The complete opposite of Lauren's it was like the Odd Couple. The goth's room was a disaster zone. The bed wasn't made. She had only one nightstand. All her furniture was black and her dresser draws were opening with clothes spewing out onto the floor. The chest matched the dresser. She closed her bedroom door as well before heading down the stairs. The doctor stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at all her friends that showed up.

Her eyes went over Kenzi, Bruce, Hale, Vex and Dyson. She practically ran down the rest of the steps as she went over to her friends. Bruce was the first to grab the doctor into a tight hug. "Good luck today Lauren, we all owe you so much." She hugged him back so happy to see the giant that she and Kenzi lived with for awhile while they were in hiding.

The doctor made her way over to her old friend Vex. She saw him often since he now was a member of the dark fae in Montreal after what happened with him and Evony. "Lovey no human deserves it more than you doc. Remember be authoritative tell the elders they have the right to be your bitch." She laughed into his shoulder as he held onto her tight.

She stood in front of Hale her friend and the man who was once her boss. "Oh come here," he grabbed her into a bear hug. There was always a part of him that felt responsible for everything that happened. If he did a better job at being the Ash instead of being the Ash-hole that Kenzi accused him of things might have turned out differently. Evony wouldn't have been able to pretend Lauren was a traitor everyone wouldn't have had to separate and scatter. Maybe the succubus wouldn't have gone through all the changes that she did. Today wasn't the day to think about what could have been. Today was about what will be.

Lauren stopped next to Dyson. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the guy who she once considered her biggest threat. It was crazy how much things have changed the shifter now was one of the most important people in the doctor's life. Before the blonde had a chance to say anything he pulled her to him tightly lifting her up as he whirled her around in the strongest hug yet. "You came," she whispered out.

He placed her back onto the ground bending down a little as he put his one hand on the side of her face, "I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world," he hugged her again.

When the doctor broke out of his embrace she went over to the tiny goth. "You got everyone together? What would I do without you Kenzi?" She pulled her new best friend into a hug.

"Thankfully you will never have to find out," she grabbed the bottle of tequila as she headed towards the door, "Let's get this shin dig going." Dyson took the liquor out of her hands as she passed by him. She gave him a look before going outside.

There was a huge black Escalade SUV limo waiting outside for them. Ava was standing next to it. Lauren went over to the Ash, "You didn't have to do this," she knew the limo was from her as soon as she saw it.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to. Will you ever learn your value Dr. Lewis?" Ava flashed her perfect smile at the doctor.

"Are you coming?" She was hoping that Ava would. The Ash held a lot of pull with the Elders and the doctor came to think of her as a friend.

"I gave Dyson a statement to read on my behalf to the elders. I have to stay here otherwise I would love to be there." She hugged the doctor briefly before pulling away, "You have all your friends to celebrate with you as I am sure the elders will not be foolish with their decision. See you tomorrow Lauren." Ava walked over to her private limo glancing over one last time before getting in.

Kenzi was standing beside Lauren, "I get why she sang I Kissed A Girl, who wouldn't want to kiss her." The petite goth always said the Montreal Ash resembled Katy Perry. It didn't help when all their friends agreed.

Everyone piled into the limo as soon as they were all settled the driver started towards Quebec. Lauren was sitting in between Kenzi and Dyson. Across from them was Vex and Hale and at the back side of the limo Bruce had the whole backseat to himself. He swung his legs up as he drifted off to sleep. It didn't take long for Kenzi to follow. Lauren was more shocked that the small human was up at 8am Kenzi falling asleep was only a matter of time. Apparently it wasn't just Kenzi as she watched all of her friends drifting off.

It gave Lauren time to think about all that has happened to bring her where she was now. Ten months ago she saved Dyson's life from Isaac. She could have taken his life. At that time she knew she could've ended the triangle and taken out a major player but it wasn't in her character to do something like that. If she was to win Bo over she wanted it to be the brunette's choice not the only option left. As much hell as the wolf gave her the doctor couldn't do that to him. It was only later she found out he was taken with Tamsin by the Wanderer. He was Bo's father. They were brought to his world where Bo was. The Valkyrie and the shifter were prisoners there but Bo stayed on her own accord. She had her friends freed but they were only allowed by her side. Sometimes she would lose herself to her darker side and the two partners would be the one to bring her back.

Kenzi was the one who found the doctor. After Bruce got through to her that Mossimo was bad news and whatever he was promising the human was more than likely a lie. The tiny goth went to the last place she knew Bo was never being told that the brunette headed to the Dal. Going to her last known location led her to Taft Industries. It didn't take long for Bruce and Kenzi to find Lauren. Kenzi and Lauren both had to hide thanks to Evony. Bruce took them to some wizards he knew. They lived isolated in the woods for months. The wizards cast a spell keeping the house out of anyone's line of vision. Even if you were standing right in front of the house you couldn't see it. They gave them plenty of room to roam around in that was also protected by the spell. During that time Hale went with Trick and Stella leaving Canada behind till all was smoothed over. Vex took over the position of the Morrigan till the elders stepped in demanding that he release Evony. Knowing Vex as long as they have and Evony's recent treatment of him resulted in the elders stating that Evony retake her position as the Morrigan and Vex needed to serve under a new dark fae leader sending him to Montreal.

During that time Bo struggled with her dark side and the succubus that she was. Her father blurred the lines but thankfully she had Tamsin and Dyson to bring her back. Neither were able to do it as fast as Lauren did but they always did manage to break through. The wolf told her sometimes it took weeks and when she was like that the two of them tip toed around her not wanting to have to fight Bo. Something unexpected happened while they were with the Wanderer. When Bo was back to herself she started to bond with the Valkyrie and that bond turned to something more. The succubus finally broke the triangle picking Tamsin. Dyson was heartbroken but accepted this new fate. When the brunette finally remained herself for a few weeks straight they managed to escape the Wanderer. They were with him for almost 6 months. The wolf told Lauren as soon as he saw Bo he let her know that the doctor saved his life and was never a part of Isaac's scheme. When the succubus told the shifter what the blonde said to her at the facility Dyson let Bo know that Lauren said those things most likely to protect her.

When they were free they kept expecting him to come after them but for some reason he never did. Dyson wasn't sure if he was waiting for something. If he was whatever it is he is waiting for has yet to happen. This caused Dyson to go to the fae elders letting them know Lauren's innocence and that he owed his life to her. That all the fae owed their lives to her because if wasn't for the doctor's genius mind Isaac would still be alive with a new army. Lauren made him Cabbit giving Dyson the edge to beat the mad scientist. He couldn't prove that Evony had a part to play in it so nothing was done about the Morrigan but the elders did agree to lift the war on humans that knew about fae instead interrogating each one individually. The wolf had to find his friends to let them be proven innocent. He went to Taft Industries and from there it took him two weeks to sniff out his friends. He told Kenzi, Bruce and Lauren all that happened with Bo and the elders. He also had to let Lauren know about Bo and Tamsin. The doctor almost broke down but stopped remembering the last conversation she had with the Valkyrie telling her about the kiss between the two. It made accepting it a little less hard because it really didn't come out of nowhere. Lauren still loved Bo therefore promising herself not to interfere with her new relationship.

Kenzi got interrogated first and was found innocent. Lauren was next and the same outcome was decided for her as well. She was put back in with the Ash and Kenzi needed an aligned fae to claim her which is what Dyson did. Hale, Trick and Stella came back when the shifter phoned them letting them know all that happened. Since Hale was shown to be competent he was offered the position of the Ash once again but this time he gracefully declined. A new one was elected and he was a great Ash. Lauren went to him after two weeks requesting the transfer to the Montreal fae. She thought she would be able to handle being back there but it turned out that she couldn't. Almost every where she went was some reminder to her of the bad things she had to endure. Being a slave, losing her freedom, Nadia dying, and there were way too many places that reminded her of Bo. The worst part was seeing her ex with Tamsin. It proved to be the icing on the cake.

Bo's once best friend was so happy when they left their little cottage in the woods. When she finally got to see the succubus again after six months the goth teased the brunette about picking Tamsin asking when Team Tamsin came on the table? Things were different between them. Six months is a long time and when you have gone through some of the things the unaligned succubus went through 6 months could be a dramatic change. The brunette wasn't the only one who changed in that time because Kenzi did too. Spending all that time with Lauren made her see the doctor in a whole new light. They went from being acquaintances that feared the same fae death sentence to much more. As weeks passed they got along actually becoming friends. When weeks turned into months Kenzi truly saw the doctor in a new light even stating she was Team Lauren and when Bo returned she was going to voice how wrong she was about the doctor. The petite goth even stated if she went for the ladies she would be lucky to have a gal like Lauren.

That is what happened in ten months to change everything in the doctor's life. When Kenzi tried living with Bo again she couldn't take her and Tamsin knowing all she did about Lauren. Besides the succubus spent most of her time on cases with Tamsin as her new sidekick always forgetting to include Kenzi. Dyson and Hale became partners again which freed up Tamsin's time. When the goth found out Lauren was moving to Montreal she made the move with her. They got in contact with Vex once they moved to the area and he showed them around happy to see their familiar faces. Bruce ended up making the move with them living with them up to a month ago when he finally decided to get his own place across the street. He said he needed to live close by to keep his eye on his two favorite ladies. Hale and Dyson came by often and the girls loved seeing them.

The blonde hasn't seen Bo in over four months. At first it was six months till the shifter brought them to fae justice. She saw the succubus a few days later. In two weeks she made the transfer shocked that Kenzi decided to join her but after six months with her she was ecstatic that she did. Spending time with both Goths, the human and dark fae, changed the doctor a bit. Lauren knew how to kick back now. Her alcohol tolerance increased in the four months of being with the two. Now she was with the people she never thought would be her close friends headed to Quebec where the main fae elders were holding an open case for the doctor to determine if she should be freed. If they decided that she could Ava already offered her a paid employment job that Lauren was considering. There was another offer she had at a human hospital as an ER doctor. She was thinking of a way to balance the two. Maybe work at the hospital part time or the fae part time. It all depended who was going to give her the better offer.

Kenzi's head fell onto her shoulder as she let out a snore causing Lauren to chuckle. Out of all of the people in this limo it had to be the small human and the shifter that surprised her the most. Not only did the petite goth find her in the woods at Taft Industries she also decided to hide out with her. It was true Kenzi went there looking for Bo but when she saw Lauren she could have taken her somewhere safe she didn't have to stay with her but she did. Considering how they were at that time it was a little shocking she chose to stay.

What truly surprised the doctor the most was the shifter. After she extracted his DNA she winked at him letting him know she would never betray him in such a way. Dyson watched as Lauren pulled another needle out of her jacket replacing it with the needle she just used on the shifter. He watched her inject Taft. He knew she made him fae but whatever it was that she injected him with wasn't his DNA. Shortly after Isaac left while the doctor made it look like she was cleaning up. When he left she released the wolf's restraints. Taft's guards were about to attack Lauren when the shifter killed them protecting the doctor. He knew that the doctor was going to be hunted by the fae he heard Isaac state how he used her vials framing her. The wolf knew she didn't stand a chance against all the fae. She told Dyson to leave that Bo was there he needed to find her before Isaac did. The doctor let him know to rip the bastard apart for her. The wolf did one last thing before he left Lauren. The only thing he could think of doing to help her in this situation. It was the only advantage he knew would help keep the doctor alive.

Dyson watched as Lauren was looking out the window. He knew the face she was thinking most likely of all she had to go through these past ten months. She meant a lot to him now. It wasn't anything sexual it could never be like that. He put his hand on her leg as she turned to face him her brown eyes were replaced by yellow ones. His eyes flashed yellow back at her. No there could never be anything sexual between them because he made Lauren his sister by sharing his DNA. The doctor was no longer a human she wasn't a cross-breed but a shifter, a wolf made from him. They smiled at each other a comfortable silence between the two as the limo started to slow down while they reached their destination.

* * *

A/N: I know mean place to leave it. So many questions, do their friends know? Does the fae know? If you guys think I should continue I will reveal all.


	2. Am I Free?

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who wrote reviews they were faetastic. Thanks for reading this story (or my other ones), following it, or adding it to your favorites. You guys make writing on fanfiction worth it. I will go a little deeper into the past as the chapters progress (those of you that have read Wide Awake know how I do it). Don't worry about the Valkubus part (it kills me to write it) but I wanted to take a new angle outside of the triangle. My stories always end in Doccubus after a little bit of pain and suffering. The answer to who knows if Lauren is fae will be answered in this chapter. I didn't want to drag out the council session but I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Tamsin hung up the phone as she stood across the counter from Bo. "Tell me why I did that again," she looked less than thrilled as she asked the succubus.

The brunette gave a mischievous grin, "You did it for your, wait what did you call it, perfect girlfriend. And it will be nice to see everyone again."

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes not in her usual annoyed way this was more of a playful one. "Including both of your ex's sounds like a blast," she had a tinge of sarcasm in her words.

Bo walked over to her putting her arms around the dark fae's waist closing the distance as she kissed her. After a few minutes she slowly pulled away keeping her arms in place, "I know Lauren a long time I should be there. I fought for her freedom so many times I actually lost count, literally. Besides it'll be fun no one is expecting it."

The corner of the Valkyrie's lips twitched into a smile, "Fine you win and we better be going if we want to get there in time. Run Forest run," the blonde fae was gazing at the clock as she teased her girlfriend. She used her contacts in the dark fae to find out where the group was planning on going if the doctor was given her freedom. It took over an hour but she finally had success.

**QUEBEC**

As the limo slowed down the two shifters started to wake up their friends. It was only a little after 10am and her hearing wasn't until 11 giving the group some time to relax. They piled out of the car as each of them stretched their muscles after sitting for so long. Dyson stood behind Lauren slightly to her right Kenzi was smiling at the two of them, "That is a frigging Kodak moment." Even she had to laugh at the outcome these two shared. At one point she was sure one was going to take the other out but now here they were bonded forever. The two standing there together made them look like a menacing pair.

Vex walked over to Kenzi following her gaze at the two. "Black mascara would go good with those golden eyes if you ask me." He always liked the doctor and was glad she became part of their species. The Mesmer just wished there was a way to turn the tiny human goth fae as well. He didn't want to have to say good-bye to her one day.

A small rounder man approached Lauren. Dyson put his hand on her shoulder instantly protective of his now sister. The man glanced back and forth between the two of them almost debating if he should approach. The doctor had to smile forgetting how they could appear to someone who doesn't know them. She put her hand over the shifter's relaxing him. The blonde knew he didn't like being here. He wasn't happy that Lauren's freedom was up for democracy. The guy seemed harmless he was almost completely bald, giant brown eyes and a crooked smile. "Are you Dr. Lewis," he asked cautiously.

The blonde shifter gave a warm smile, "Yes and you are?"

Once he saw the smile the doctor had he relaxed. "I am Stan I will be representing you in front of the Fae Counsel today. Ava hired me for you."

Vex clapped his hands together loudly making the Stan jump. "Katy came through again."

Lauren shook her head, "Ava, you guys are terrible."

"Come on doc tell me you don't see it. Tall, tone, small waist, same jet black hair with those blue eyes, and even the same size…." Vex was cut short of his description as Lauren put her hand over his mouth knowing exactly what his next words were going to be. Not just by his description but he also had his hands out in front of his chest.

She hesitantly lowered her hand, "Don't finish that sentence."

"She gets bonus points with me since she is a Mesmer. And that is supposed to be motivating," he winked at the blonde shifter.

Lauren started talking to Stan going over the information he had and what the fae counsel would be considering. Dyson was standing near her glancing around thinking back to how he got so close to the doctor.

**10 MONTHS AGO**

Dyson was lying on the table begging Lauren not to proceed with this operation. The doctor had no tone to her voice it was flat when she told him struggling would be futile. It was painful more so then he thought possible. Only after she did that did he saw the small wink. He glanced down watching the doctor replace the needle. The wolf wasn't sure what she was doing but at that point he knew he could trust her. She went over to Isaac and gave him the new injection. The shifter never took his eyes off of Lauren. He watched exactly where she put the needle listening will Taft screamed in agony. The wolf took slight joy in the mad scientist's pain.

Twenty minutes later Taft was insisting he felt good enough to get up. His guards helped him to stand. Isaac turned back towards Lauren and Dyson telling his men to kill the wolf and put the doctor in a cell when she was finished cleaning up. Letting the doctor know he blamed her for all of this and had no choice anymore but to be his prisoner as the entire fae species would be hunting her down. As he was talking the blonde was standing near the shifter her hand behind her back as she loosened the one strap. After Isaac left she was walking back and forth to the different tables and counters. About ten minutes later she just booked it over to the other strap pulling on it as a guard took aim with his gun. Dyson swung off the table pushing Lauren out of the way as he swiped the guard's throat. The shifter used the one guard to shield him when the other guard took fire. In seconds he was in front of the other guard ripping him apart.

He grabbed the blonde up by her arm after he took out their captors. "It's safe," his voice had an edge to it at their current predicament.

"You have to go after him Dyson. Kill that bastard for me and make him suffer. Bo is here find her she is probably locked in a cell," the doctor's words were wrapped in sadness. It was then that the shifter realized the blonde didn't think she was going to live to make it out of there.

Without hesitating the wolf grabbed the needle that contained his DNA injecting it in the spot he saw Lauren do to Taft. She screamed and held on to him. He felt bad about the pain he was causing her. "I'm sorry Lauren. You saved my life and I needed to save yours. This will give you a chance against fae that try to attack you," he was talking loudly making sure that the doctor heard him over her screaming and yelling.

Lauren fell to her knees after the injection was given. At first she didn't feel anything but the pain then out of nowhere she started to feel different. Her body wasn't changing yet but some inner battle was going on. Her vision got blurry, Dyson's voice sounded deep and choppy it was hard to make out words.

The wolf watched as the doctor looked like she was overdosing on drugs. He knelt besides her knowing he would have to still chase down Isaac and save Bo. In case he didn't make it he needed Lauren to know what it was like to be a wolf. "Lauren listen to me this is important. Your temper you will need to learn to control it the wolf will want to give into anger always be in charge of your wolf. Your first few shifts will be painful it will get better I promise. Your senses are going to increase. Your sense of smell, sight and hearing will be enhanced." He held her to him as he spoke his last words of advice, "Be careful with who you give your love to. You get only one chance." With that he got up and was headed towards the door pausing as he saw Lauren fell onto her side curling up in a fetal position. It pulled at his heart to leave her like that but the faster he moved the faster he could get back to her. That was his plan to kill Isaac, get Bo and come back and get the doctor.

**PRESENT TIME – QUEBEC**

"You okay," Lauren was watching his facial expressions.

Dyson grinned at his new sister, "I will be when you are freed." He didn't want to let her know how he was thinking about when he turned her fae. The wolf killed Isaac before the full transformation. Taft was half human half fae when he got to him. When he emerged from the woods he saw Tamsin he got in the car he was going to tell her that they needed to go back for Lauren but never got the chance when she gunned it after the Wanderer. From there he was trapped in that world with Tamsin and Bo for 6 months. As soon as they got free he went to the fae elders letting them know what happened with the doctor and how the fae owed her their lives. They told him to get her and bring the blonde to them. He never told Bo and Tamsin that the doctor was a wolf.

The shifter went back to Taft Industries smelling out the doctor's scent following it till it changed. He knew the new scent instantly it was the smell of a wolf. It took him two weeks to track them and when he saw the three he was speechless. Kenzi, Lauren and Bruce living in a cottage in the middle of the woods for the past six months of course the goth and giant knew that the blonde was a shifter. They found her that same day and went into hiding. Lauren told the two what Dyson had done and that she didn't know the effect it would have on her but then it started. She felt the wolf inside her and one day she just shifted having fun running around the woods. When Dyson heard it he couldn't resist the two of them shifted together before they got back into their human form going to the elders. That's when Kenzi and Lauren were declared innocent of having any planned attacks on the fae. The blonde was accepted as a shifter since it was done by one of their own.

Lauren was going to tell Bo but when Dyson told her about Tamsin she decided against it. Only two weeks later she moved to Montreal. The wolf let out a howl of pain when he heard it she was part of his pack now. The two of them were a pack and he was losing her just when he got her back. The wolf dragged Hale to Montreal as often as they could and now four months later here they were thanks to Ava the Montreal Ash.

"I missed you Lauren."

Everyone turned to see Trick standing there. The blonde shifter had a smile from ear to ear as she hasn't seen the Blood King in four months. "Trick you are here. I can't believe it," she ran over to him giving him a tight hug. When she came back from hiding he thanked her for all she has done and for protecting Bo and Dyson. He acknowledged all she has done in the years of servitude to the fae. In the two weeks she stayed in Toronto the two got closer. Before she left he let her know he knew she was fae and that she came from the best wolf he ever met. Trick told her he had no doubt she would be just as noble.

The Blood King returned her hug. "I wanted to be here and I want to speak on your behalf if given the chance."

The blonde fae pledged herself to the light as soon as the elders knew she was fae. Now she stood there looking over Dyson, Hale, Vex, Bruce, Kenzi, and Trick not knowing how she became so lucky getting this crew as her close friends. "Where is Stella," she just noticed the tall blonde was missing.

Trick gave a faint smile, "In England, Dawning's unfortunately don't just stop but she sends her wishes."

Stan let them know they should get in there. Walking in they had to go through fae security making sure no one had a bomb attached to them. They couldn't check for weapons since each fae was technically their own weapon but they did have to make sure the counsel was safe. The counsel was the oldest of the elders and made the final decisions. Most fae never got to be before them dealing strictly with the elders but Ava arranged this. She was a rich and powerful fae with a lot of connections. The Ash used this for the doctor not wanting Lauren to be her slave but being there because she wanted to.

They all got through security and proceeded down the marble floor corridor to the main doors. There were tall Oak doors that ran from the floor to the ceiling. Fae that were twice the size of Bruce swung open the doors for the group. Walking in they were standing on the main floor. Shiny wooden floors, a long desk with many seats were against the back wall there was nothing behind it, right across from the long desk was a smaller one with two chairs. Lauren knew the two chairs were for her and Stan and the longer desk would be where the fae counsel would sit. To the right, left and behind where Lauren would be seated was stadium like seating. Each level went higher than the one below it. Her friends went to those seats getting as close to the doctor as they could. Stan pulled out a chair for the blonde she thanked him and took her seat. A tall skinny fae with messy brown hair and bright green eyes came into the room. "Are you ready Dr. Lewis," he had a serious tone.

"I am," she was sure she would be more nervous if it wasn't for her wolf. Her inner fae was calming her and so was her brother. She glanced back at Dyson and Kenzi both smiled at her the goth added in giving two thumbs up. It made her laugh the tiny human was always doing the craziest things. The doors opened as the counsel quietly came in going to their seats. Some looked so old she wasn't even sure how they were moving while others had the appearance of someone in their 20s. Lauren knew that the youngest fae on the counsel was 5400 years old.

The fae from before were sitting in the middle once everyone was settled he started to speak. "Dr. Lewis we are here today to address your Ash's request for your freedom. Is that correct?"

Stan nodded at the doctor to answer, "Yes," the doctor answered.

"Ava spoke very highly of you as did Colin the Toronto Ash. You have served the fae for five years as a human and the past few months as a wolf shifter turned by one of our own. Is there anything you would like to add in for us to consider your freedom on top of what was provided by both Ash's?" This fae went right to the point.

Dyson stood up, "I would like to add something for Dr. Lewis."

The green eyed fae glanced over the shifter, "You are the fae who changed her?"

When Dyson nodded the fae told him to proceed but before he did Trick stood up. "Nuallán if I may?"

"Blood King it is nice to see you it has been way too long my friend. Please," Nuallán let Trick know it was okay to speak.

"I have known Dr. Lewis since she first started working for the fae. She always has done what was asked of her even more. Giving herself completely to the light fae in all that was needed of her. She stopped a fae epidemic that could have had us face extinction. She worked on the Ash for continuous hours not giving up on his life when the light fae compound was partially blown up. Dr. Lewis came up with the formula needed to kill the Garuda before he started a war with Light and Dark. The doctor also stopped Isaac Taft from creating a self made fae army and from killing any more of our kind. She also spared the life of one of the oldest wolf shifter's who has been my loyal protector for over a thousand years. It is this shifter that gave Lauren a part of his wolf. This makes her as noble and valiant as he is. Please take that into consideration when deciding the doctor's fate." Trick stayed where he was when he spoke but he had strength in his words.

The counsel was quiet while the Blood King spoke and listened when Dyson told the story of how Lauren saved his life and he wanted to save hers knowing she was framed. Since Hale's family was one of the royal families he spoke on her behalf on how beneficial the doctor was in solving many cases for him and Dyson. Vex even spoke on her behalf on how she united them to go against the Garuda a simple human not even afraid to fight an ancient fae risking her own life to protect theirs. The fae counsel dismissed them as they took their time to go over the things that were said not wanting to drag this out.

The group piled into the hallway each one wondering what Lauren's fate would be. All of them stayed silent even when the minutes turned to hours. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. Kenzi was thinking of how close she became to the blonde shifter and how foolish she was to not notice her awesomeness sooner. Vex was just thinking of when it would be over he hated politics they bored him tremendously. Also contemplating if the counsel didn't do what he wanted how he could make them attack each other and probably would. Hale was thinking what Dyson would do if the doctor wasn't freed. How strange it was to be there without the unaligned succubus but knowing better than to mention her. Trick was hoping he said enough and going over it a million times in his head. Bruce was glad he got to know the doctor and couldn't wait to get back home to Montreal he loved living across the street from them. It gave him his own personal space but still close enough to spend most of his time with the two ladies. Dyson was hoping that they did enough he knew they wouldn't let them talk much but with the small amount of time they were given he hoped they used it wisely. His inner wolf was screaming to rip the counsel apart if they wanted to keep her a slave. She was his equal and saying she should be a slave was like saying he should be. His eyes flashed yellow at the thought.

It only took an hour for the elders to first appear in the courtroom and listen to what her friends had to say but they left them out there from 12 to 4 before calling the group back in. Once everyone was seated Nuallán stood up, "Dr. Lewis based on what we have reviewed, what your friends have added, some that are very important to the fae community and with the Ash's information it would be foolish of us not to allow you your freedom. You are an asset to the fae and hope you continue be. I apologize to have kept you waiting for so long but we had to all be in agreement and it takes time for that. Time can be worth the wait Dr. Lewis as you have learned your time and commitment has earned you this. Thank you."

"Nuallán one last thing on behalf of Ava," Stan spoke up to the head of the fae counsel.

"Proceed," he stared intently on the smaller fae. It seemed the Montreal Ash had more influence then Lauren thought.

"She has come to know the doctor's brother and he has given away his love to one that does not return it. Ava would like him to have his love back free to try again this time more wisely. She understands it is a lot to ask and knows she would be highly indebted to the counsel," Stan's words had the whole group shocked. Lauren couldn't believe that Ava would do that for her brother this Ash was one of the most incredible fae she ever met.

Nuallán glanced over at Dyson, "Is this true shifter?"

"It is," Dyson stood his voice steady and strong as he answered the counsel.

"Please follow us Dyson," Nuallán got up and headed out of the room followed by the other fae counsel members. Before he completely left he gazed over at Lauren giving her a small nod followed by a humble smile. She returned it but wanted to go with them not knowing what was happening to the shifter made her a little uneasy. Her eyes were golden and only returned to their warm brown when the tiny goth snapped her out of it.

"It's Dyson he'll be fine. Really how many times can a guy die he isn't Freddy Kreuger," Kenzi teased.

"Least we know the purpose of Stan." Vex added.

They waited in the room for almost an hour before he came trotting back in. You could immediately see the difference in the shifter. His steps were lighter he seemed happier. He instantly ran over to the blonde fae squeezing her into another spinning hug before placing her back down and repeating the action with the tiny goth. The limo took them back to the hotel that they would be staying at. Ava set this up knowing that the counsel would more than likely make them wait a long time and not wanting them to have to go through the drive again in the same day. She told them beforehand so they would bring a change of clothes letting them know there would be a dinner followed by a local club so they could properly celebrate.

Kenzi was sharing a room again with the doctor. "Ava knows her shit. If you don't snatch her up I might have to." The goth was yelling from the bathroom. Lauren started to get changed in the room. By now she was used to Kenzi and she knew that the petite human would be occupying the bathroom for awhile. Lauren slipped into tight fitting dark blue jeans, pulling on black boots that went up to almost her knee and a red scoop neck shirt that showed off the right amount of cleavage the back of the shirt hung low as well. She started playing with her hair in the room since Kenzi was still in the bathroom.

"I think I might be slightly attracted to your inner animal," the goth came back into the room and even she couldn't deny how hot Lauren looked. It could also be that the doctor was fae and had that strength come off of her in waves. Kenzi stood next to her new best friend leaning against her as she pulled out her phone to take a picture of the two of them. The goth made a face sticking her tongue out but Lauren just smiled. "For the big bad wolf you're such a nerd." They met everyone in the lobby before going to dinner. Since it was all of them and they were going on about the doctor's freedom and Dyson having his love back to give it to another they finished in time for the club.

They continued their celebration as they had shots and drinks. Lauren had her 8th shot of tequila and that was when the succubus finally crossed her mind. She glanced at her phone looking at the text the brunette had sent her from earlier. The blonde shifter wished Bo was there that they were still together and she was here to witness this.

Nothing ever got past Kenzi she saw the doctor checking out the text from her former best friend. In all honesty she missed the succubus as well but tonight was about celebrating. The music was playing loud it was almost heard to hear your own thoughts. "Oh what the hell in celebration of your freedom doc and so you know your hotness," the goth leaned over from her bar stool pulling Lauren into a kiss. It wasn't like she never kissed a girl before hell she even kissed Bo. Plus she was tipsy and the song that was playing was I Kissed A Girl in a club mix. She also wanted Lauren to stop thinking of Bo and to know others found her attractive. Kenzi pulled back putting her head against the doctor as she was laughing. They both knew the human didn't mean anything by it although she was curious what the hype was with HotPants and the whole animal thing pulled at her.

Through the music the two new best friends heard the familiar voice, "You were right I definitely wasn't expecting this." The Valkyrie was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. Bo was standing next to her with her mouth dropped wide open as Kenzi and Lauren stared in disbelief at the two.


	3. Who Are You

A/N: Seriously I truly do have the best readers because your reviews are magnificent. As always thanks to those you read, follow, favor this story (or any of mine). Super huge thanks to those who take the time to review and let me know what you are thinking of the insane stories I write. I know you all have a ton of questions all I can say is they will be answered as the story progresses especially in flashbacks. Like why Kenzi decided to live with Lauren instead of stay with Bo. For those wondering Bo isn't isolated she still sees Dyson, Hale, Trick and talks to Kenzi on the phone. Also Lauren still does have her love she hasn't given it away yet (and you all know there is going to be Lauren/Ava before Doccubus if you read my other stories you know how I do things). This chapter will be slower than others but it's necessary for this chapter. I wanted to show a flashback of how Bo felt when she first returned before Lauren left to give you guys an idea of how she is feeling. The flashback of when she is with her father isn't for awhile. Kenzi/Lauren bonding flashback soon. All those things will be shown chapter by chapter for now enjoy the crazy…

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS AGO**

Bo came back with Tamsin and Dyson. She couldn't say she escaped her father because he never held her captive. He just opened her eyes to who she is and where she came from. By where she came from he meant her blood line her heritage. The succubus had to admit while she was in his world the lines between light and dark blurred it wasn't always clear to her what was right verses wrong. At the time she didn't feel bad about it. Her friends desperately tried to remind her of who she was but she was truly lost. More than ever the brunette felt like the lost girl. Somehow she lost the love of her life the doctor told her she wanted a break but it wasn't a break and everyone seemed to know it but Bo. She would constantly repeat the words and her friends would all give her that yeah sure look. Then the doctor's words at Taft Industries, and I loved you, they echoed through Bo's head more times then she liked to admit.

Maybe that's why when they were in her father's world she wanted Tamsin. In a way the dark fae reminded her of Lauren. Both were blonde and beautiful with killer bodies. The last two weeks with her father she started to become more like her old self. Those blurred lines started to clear up although they were still shaky she felt strong enough to go back home. The succubus stayed with the Valkyrie when they got back part of her wanted to see Lauren's reaction to the news. She knew it might sound childish but it hurt like hell when the doctor left her. It hurt more when she said I loved you. Dyson told her over a hundred times that she said it to protect Bo but it didn't erase the way it was said to her from the brunette's mind. She wanted to believe the shifter but it was hard to when she remembered the way the blonde human looked at her asking for a break. Now more than anything she wanted to see the human again being home it was the first person she wanted to look for.

The three of them went straight to the Dal. Bo let them know the last time she was there was when her father took her. That he blew out the windows and made a huge mess of the place. They didn't know what they should expect to find when they got there but to their surprise the Dal was redone. Dyson opened the door for the two ladies as the three piled in. Trick and Hale were in there. They all stopped and just stared at each other it almost seemed like a dream. One that none of them wanted to wake up from. It wasn't till the Blood King went over to his granddaughter and pulled her into the tightest hug that everyone started to move towards each other. Dyson shook Hale's hand before pulling the siren into a hug of their own. After everyone got to embrace the other Trick told them what happened in the five months since they were gone.

After Trick left with Stella for Scotland Hale met up with them only a few hours later. He had to make sure he got through to Bruce that Mossimo was no good and Kenzi needed to know that before she made a huge mistake. They were hidden only for two months before returning when the fae elders intervened. They were the ones that put Evony back in charge and sent Vex to Montreal. Listening to what Trick and Hale had to say they wanted to speak with Dyson and the two humans. Problem was neither the Blood King nor the siren knew where they were. The elders hung around waiting there return making sure order was kept. The shifter wanted to make sure that they let them know Lauren's innocence in all this both the siren and Trick said they already did. Since then every human that was claimed or a slave was questioned by the elders if they found them innocent they went back to their normal ways. If the elders found them guilty they were punished by death. So far no humans were killed.

Dyson was the first to respond after Trick finished explaining all this. "I need to speak with the elders. I have additional information they need to know about Lauren. Kenzi is innocent as well." He knew that the goth wasn't being accused of anything but since it was all humans that knew fae she would be included in the mix. There was no way the shifter was going to let either be found guilty. Plus he still didn't tell Bo or Tamsin about what he did for Lauren. He wasn't going to say anything to Hale or Trick neither it wasn't his place.

"I will go with you," Bo was quick to want to help save the two important humans in her life. Not knowing that the blonde doctor was no longer a human. At this point even the wolf didn't know if she was a cross-breed or not.

"You can't they do not want to hear from you since you are unaligned unless you want to pick a side," the Blood King had a look of concern not wanting to tell his granddaughter that her opinion wasn't valued by the elders. Not because they didn't know the things this succubus did for them but since she was neither Light or Dark she had no say. The brunette slumped back down into a chair feeling defeated before ever having the chance to try.

Hale glanced over at Tamsin, "Evony wanted to make sure if you guys ever did reappear to let you know she wished to speak to you."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "I guess I should be going then." She kissed the succubus before leaving.

When the Valkyrie left the brunette had questioning looks from both her grandfather and the siren. She gave a half smile, "Triangle is over."

The siren had utter confusion written across his face. "Tamsin was a part of the triangle? When the hell did that happen?"

"No she wasn't but Dyson and I have been down that road we know where it leads. He got his love back he told me at my Dawning I told him I was with Lauren which I was till she left me. Actually she ended the triangle but it's fine I have been with Tamsin for almost two months now." She didn't sound too convincing when she spoke. There wasn't much emotion in her words. To the Blood King they sounded rehearsed like she was trying to memorize answers for an exam but he didn't say anything knowing she has been through a lot.

The three of them spent some time talking about the repairs and Stella who was currently in Australia for a Dawning. The succubus wanted to feel comfortable this place was where she has been hundreds of times but it felt different. She wasn't the same woman she once was. The brunette was feeling more and more like herself a little everyday but she wasn't completely 100% just yet.

The shifter was back in a short amount of time before anyone had the chance to ask him he explained what happened. "I have to go find Lauren and Kenzi the elders need to speak with them to determine themselves their innocence. I told them that Dr. Lewis saved my life on top of what you and Hale already told them about the many things she has done for our kind including Kenzi. They want to make final judgment after talking to them both. Hale they would like to speak with you again."

The siren had a touch of annoyance in his facial expression, "Man this has to be the tenth time they wanted to talk to me. I don't know what else I can tell them." He got up to go speak with them stopping by the succubus on his way out, "It's good to have you back Bo. We missed you." He hugged his friend again before leaving.

The succubus turned her attention to the shifter next to her, "I will go with you to help find Lauren and Kenzi." She wanted to see them both coming back home and not seeing either one was a shock to the brunette. Bo played the scenario in her head a million times but never once did she anticipate the two wouldn't be there at all.

Dyson gave the brunette a small smile, "Bo you need to stay here. Wait for Tamsin and stay with Trick and Hale. You have been through a lot I promise I will find them both and bring them home safely." He did think it would be too much on the succubus to go on another mission. Besides that he didn't know how long it might take to find them. Anything that got the brunette too angry could send her back down that Dark path she had been traveling for quite some time. This way she was with her grandfather, his best friend, and the person she chose to be with.

When he left Bo sat with the Blood King for awhile. He told her the stories he had of him, Stella and Hale in Scotland. That his long time friend Colin called them after two months letting them know to return that the fae elders stepped in. Once they were individually quizzed by them they were found innocent of any crimes that were being held against them. The succubus didn't give much information on what she was doing since she now was feeling all kinds of things at how she spent the past five months. There were some questionable actions on her part. She never killed anyone but she wasn't on her best behavior either. Some she drained of almost all their chi leaving them on the verge of death but never taking a life. Not a fae or humans. Hale called to let them know that he was offered his old position of the Ash back but declined so it was given to Colin. Trick seemed to be happy with the choice so the brunette knew he had to be a good replacement. The succubus stayed for another hour before heading back to her old home sending Tamsin a text to let her know where she would be.

When Bo got home the overwhelming amount of sadness hit her. There were memories all over the place. She remembered the first time she brought Kenzi there saving her life at that bar she was working at so many years ago. There was the time the goth called on Baba Yaga and of course who could forget when the Mesmer was living with them for a short amount of time. It was on that couch that she had her first kiss with Lauren. She sat in the spot looking over remembering the whole thing. _"What are you doing?" Bo was so confused that the doctor was taking such a risk but she wanted this. Lauren's answer was all she needed to hear, "I don't know yet. Just let me." And the blonde pulled her into another kiss that led to Bo taking her to bed._ The brunette shook the memory from her mind as she wiped away a tear that escaped. Even looking over in the kitchen she had flashes of Lauren making cupcakes when Dyson's idiot wolf friend was there.

"Why do you look like someone just told you that they killed your dog," the dark fae came in and watched as the brunette appeared to be somewhere else. Tamsin stood there when she first walked in observing the succubus while she stared off.

Her voice broke Bo from memory lane she was grateful for it. "Thinking about Kenzi, I just hope she is okay. What happened with Evony?" She didn't want to tell the Valkyrie that she was thinking of Lauren as well. This time the brunette promised herself she would do whatever to make the relationship work. Things went to hell with Dyson, Lauren didn't want her so this was her third time and the saying is third time is a charm.

"It's Kenzi she is the strongest human I have ever known. And she is half my size," the dark fae added the last part as it hit her that Kenzi was not just tough for a human but also for her small frame. She sat down next to the succubus, "Evony said we could start over, clean slate, she gave me Vex's position."

**2 WEEKS LATER (FIVE AND A HALF MONTHS AGO)**

Tamsin took the job that Evony offered her and Dyson was working with Hale again. The shifter just returned with the two humans but brought them straight to the elders. The succubus was anxious to see both it has been almost six months since she saw either one and she was dying to. The Valkyrie was out handling some private matter for the Morrigan that she didn't want Bo to take part in so she stayed behind. She was just about to head out to the Dal when she opened the door and couldn't believe the tiny human was standing there. "KENZI," she squeezed her so tight she was afraid she might break her.

The small human started to laugh, "Oww Bo bo I still need air." She was happy to see the brunette as well. When the brunette let her go Kenzi punched her arm, "What was with the Criss Angel disappearing act?"

The succubus rubbed her arm as she laughed. Only Kenzi would pull these kind of references out of her ass. "I didn't disappear I was taken. I went to the Dal looking for you. Where the hell have you been?"

"I was playing goldie locks and the three bears. Only Lauren was goldie locks and Bruce was the three bears." She went past Bo inside the house it was like she never left. "Evony started all kinds of hell so we had to live like squatters. It was awful we had to limit the liquor we had a day. How can anyone expect me to live in those conditions?" The goth looked around at some of the new clothes that were thrown around, "Did someone take the shack while it was abandoned. I knew this place was too hot for someone not to want to snatch it up."

The succubus couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. It was like the past five and half months never happened. As if she just saw Kenzi the other day. She noticed the stuff her best friend was pointing to was the Valkyrie's. "That's Tamsin's things she lives here now since she didn't have a place to stay. You lived with Lauren and both of you are okay. No injuries?" The last time she had to beg the tiny human to give the doctor a chance.

Kenzi made a face of distaste when the brunette said Tamsin lived there. But as soon as Bo mentioned Lauren her facial expression changed. "The doctor is fifty shades of cool. Stamped and approved by the Kenzi Brand. Totally Team Lauren and I don't even dig the ladies." She made a promise to herself after she got closer to the doctor that when she saw the succubus again she would let her know how wrong she was in every way. Of course things didn't start out smoothly with the two of them but as the days went on things changed. Now she thought of Bo and Lauren as her best friend. Although right now she hated to say she might be leaning a bit more towards the blonde since she was just living with her isolated for five and half months. Kenzi also promised she wouldn't say a word about the doctor now being fae.

Bo waited for Kenzi to stop her ranting before she told her, "I am with Tamsin now."

The brunette didn't get to say anything else because Kenzi put her hand up to let the succubus know to shut up. The goth rubbed her forehead, "Wait, your with Tamsin, when did Team Tamsin come on the table? I am not sure I approve of this new relationship the last a heard that bitch was all kinds of shady. She tried to pull some kind of whammy on you, so not cool, oh my God did she do it. Are you under her spell? It's like Hocus Pocus, shit how did they break the spell?"

The succubus grabbed her friend by the shoulders making Kenzi look at her. "I am not under a spell and yes she did some things that she isn't proud of. Who am I to talk I think we all have done some questionable things. We are good now she went through hell with me in my father's world and still stayed by my side. She didn't judge me."

Kenzi couldn't hide the annoyance she was feeling, "She also told Lauren about the kiss that you told me about but never gave me the dets. No biggie but thought you should know your princess charming may not be all she is claiming to be."

That was information the succubus was not aware of. "She did what? When did she tell her that? How do you know?"

The goth stared blankly at her old best friend. "Should I call my attorney detective? Chill with the questions Bo bo I don't even remember the first one you asked me anymore."

Kenzi finally told the brunette that Lauren told her in the cottage that Tamsin told her the day they asked for a break. Bo never knew about it. She was going to talk to the dark fae when she got home but for now she was going to enjoy time with the goth and that was exactly what she did. When the Valkyrie got home the succubus did confront her about telling Lauren. She told Bo she didn't know it was supposed to be a secret she never made her pinky swear. Her sarcasm killed the brunette but she knew it was the truth. The kiss should have never happened and Bo should have been the one to tell the doctor. The three of them tried to hang out over the next couple of days while the succubus kept trying to run into the blonde human. Kenzi felt like the third wheel living in the house with the couple. Plus her and Tamsin would go blow for blow with their sarcasm at times leaving Bo to be the buffer.

On the fourth day she walked into the Dal just to collect her thoughts and she saw Lauren. She was sitting there talking to Trick. Bo felt like the whole room went silent. Even though it didn't in her mind it did. In her eyes there was no one there but the two of them. She could actually hear her own heart beat as she went against the back of the Dal to view the doctor from a distance. Her aura was different. It burned stronger colors they were vibrant. It was then that the doctor turned around and saw her ex. Bo knew she had to approach her. "Hi," the word came out barely above a whisper. Who knew one word could sound so painful and tortured. But it did in that instance that was exactly how it came out.

The blonde gave a half smile, "hey," the tone matched Bo's. It was the first time the succubus got to talk to the doctor. She let the brunette know she didn't have much time she had to get back to the new Ash. Bo made the most of it telling her the most out of everyone of what it was like being with her father. How she felt when she lost herself. Knowing it was always this blonde that was able to snap her back in minutes. Wondering if the doctor was there would she have left her father sooner but not expressing that to the doctor. They talked till she had to leave. It was the most comfortable the brunette felt since returning. Over the next few days they would run into each other here and there but mainly when the succubus was with Tamsin. There talks were the smallest at those times. Kenzi would leave to go talk to the doctor and sometimes the darker side of the brunette would get the best of her. She would let her best friend know if the doctor had a problem she only had herself to blame since she made it clear she didn't want the succubus. When she would get a grip on herself she knew that wasn't true just an excuse she would make to feel better that the blonde didn't want her.

Almost two weeks later is when Kenzi came home telling Bo that Lauren was going to Montreal and she would be joining her. That the succubus had Tamsin and the two were doing well together. The goth let her know she was still one of her best friends and she loved her but three was a crowd. Saying in Montreal they could be the two hot single ladies. She wanted Kenzi to stay but at the same time she wanted her to go knowing she would be talking to her often. It would give the brunette someone to keep tabs on the doctor without knowing it. She could just ask the goth how the doctor was doing keeping it innocent. Bo wanted to talk to Lauren about it and headed to the Light Fae Compound where guards grabbed her dragging her to the new Ash Colin.

He sat at his desk with a smug look on. He had messy black hair that was short, light eyes like Kenzi's but instead they were green, a chiseled jaw and athletic body. "The infamous unaligned succubus, I am honored."

Bo didn't give a shit what this guy had to say, "I want to speak to Dr. Lewis."

"Dr. Lewis is pledged to the Light. I am not the other Ash's you cannot just come and go in this compound as you please unless you want to pledge yourself to the Light." As soon as he saw Bo's kiss my ass look he continued, "Well then you will have to schedule appointments to see the doctor while she is still here."

"I don't mind traveling I can always see her in Montreal," she hated threats even though she wasn't sure if this was one.

Colin started laughing, "You think I am difficult then wait till you meet Ava she is the Ash in Montreal and she will not tolerate you running in to speak to the doctor whenever it pleases you. Sorry Bo you are going to have to play by the rules from now on." He was friends with Trick for hundreds of years so he wasn't being cruel just honest. He got to know Lauren in the past two weeks and he liked her. That made him respect her wishes he knew she was battling with how she felt about the brunette. She was a wolf and had one chance to give her heart away and she wasn't ready to do that. It was hard for her to see her ex with the Valkyrie and that was why he was losing the best doctor/scientist he ever met.

**PRESENT – QUEBEC**

Bo couldn't peel her eyes away from what she just saw. It had to be a hallucination like the time the Djieiene bit her and she was seeing things that weren't real. She purposely didn't ask Dyson, Hale or Trick where they were going so it could be a surprise but this was more then she was expecting. "What the hell," was all she could get out.

Kenzi started to crack up as she pulled away from Lauren who still had a shell shock facial expression. First from the goth kissing her and second from Bo being there. The tiny human had to play with this one for just a short time, "What can I say she is hot made me want to play doctor. Get it play doctor with the doctor, see what I did there."

The succubus was still wide eyed. Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Bullshit," she knew the one person who would never be rolling around with another woman was Kenzi. If she was able to resist Bo then the petite human was immune to all women.

"Fine ruin the fun," Kenzi sat back in her seat while Dyson came over.

"I wouldn't hit on my best friend," Lauren was addressing Bo when she finally found her voice.

Dyson gave the Valkyrie a hard look before talking to the blonde shifter, "Everything okay?"

Tamsin instantly noticed the difference when the wolf glanced at the succubus. It wasn't that usual pained way it was as if she was anyone else. Giving Bo the same look he would give Hale more worried about the doctor. "What happen did you get neutered? No more puppy eyes for Bo," her normal sarcastic tone was firmly in place.

Lauren's eyes flashed golden at the Valkyrie's tone to her brother. Bo tilted her head a little when she saw that. "Care to explain that," the succubus asked her ex.


	4. Will You Help

A/N: The usual, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, adds this story to their favorite. An extra special thanks to those who take the time to write reviews. I am glad you guys are all enjoying this story. Since the last chapter was a little slower this one will be a bit faster pace. Again things will be answered in flashbacks and as the story progresses. Any of you that have read Wide Awake this story is similar to the way that story was written. Also for those of you that have read Back to Your Heart I promise I will not use that ending with any of my other stories. That ending was strictly meant for that story only not every one I decide to write. I do apologize about my editing skills I am no professional but I gave fair warning in my profile. I write for the story and the plot the editing well you guys are lucky I use comma's lol. Everything will come together I swear. Hope you guys like the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Tamsin was glaring back and forth from the shifter to the doctor. It clicked in her head, "That is why you kept running to Montreal whenever you could. You weren't doing the doctor you made her. You told us when we were with Bo's father that Lauren took your DNA and switched it making Taft Cabbit instead. You left out what happened to your DNA." She put all of her attention on the blonde shifter, "Looks like now we know." Everything finally made sense.

Lauren let out a low growl. It came from deep within but stopped when she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him, bending down so he could look in her eyes, "Control your wolf." He knew that the doctor learned to control the wolf awhile ago but Tamsin was a sore spot for Lauren. The brunette returned home and had a whole new girlfriend. He was there when the two became a couple and it gave him time to adjust to it. The shifter didn't like it but he had to accept it. Despite everything he did start to like Tamsin, they all did, maybe not Kenzi and Lauren but the rest of them did. But the blonde shifter had every right not to like her. Lauren told Dyson what Tamsin did, how she went to her place to gloat about the succubus. How she had to hear it from the Valkyrie not her girlfriend.

It was Bo who interrupted the wolf's thoughts as she glanced at Dyson, Lauren and Kenzi. "Wow and I thought we were moving forward but guess I wasn't important enough to tell." She was hurt and was making it known.

The tiny human was sympathetic, "Bo bo remember when that wacky dude had everyone switching bodies and I was in Dyson? You asked me what it was like in there and I told you that I never thought I would say it but it wasn't my place to tell you. Well there you go sister so not my secret to share. You think you are surprised try being mwuah. I thought I found an injured doctor instead she glanced up at me her eyes turned gold she whispered out my name and passed out cold. Bruce picked her up and I was like what the fae is happening here."

Dyson grinned thinking of when he first found them hiding and Kenzi told him the whole story of how she found his sister. He was so grateful she listened to the doctor and was willing to believe her. "It wasn't my place neither Bo." He wanted to tell the succubus but it wasn't his story to tell. Besides Lauren was now the closest person to him. They were forever bonded together.

This time Lauren was the one to talk. "Bo I should have told you but when I came back there were the elders, the new Ash and your relationship."

The brunette's eyes were filled with sadness. She understood why Kenzi and Dyson couldn't tell her and it finally made sense why all of a sudden the shifter was always going to the doctor. The succubus understood why Kenzi did for awhile. She spent six months with just Lauren and Bruce a serious bond was formed from that. When she came back things were different since Bo was with Tamsin. The goth had a hard time trusting the Valkyrie since the whole druid potion thing. It made sense when the human wanted to leave with the doctor making it no less painful. No matter what Lauren said though the fact remained she just didn't want to tell Bo. That is what it all came down to in the brunette's mind. "In the many times we ran into each other you couldn't have said, hey guess what I'm no longer human?" There was no way the succubus was going to let this slide.

"We never really talked for that long and it isn't a five second conversation. Oh hi Bo, you out doing a case, well I got to get back to the Ash, by the way I'm a wolf shifter now, see you tomorrow." She was trying to control the wolf in her but Dyson was right ten months ago giving into anger was so much easier now. Keeping control of yourself and your temper seemed almost impossible. Thankfully when she was human she always had a certain demeanor to her and that carried over to her new fae self.

Vex came over throwing his arm over the brunette, "Looky looky lou who has come out clubbing. It is the energizer succubunny." He kissed her cheek, "Missed you love." He gave Tamsin a nod. The Mesmer remembered how snippy she was with him when he briefly lost his fae abilities. She barely could pretend to care mimicking him. _Oh the dark doesn't want me the light doesn't trust me and I don't have any friends._ It was something along those lines. The dark fae saw the somber expression on the succubus, "Tonight is a party. The doc is freed and the wolf can love again."

The guilt got to the doctor. It wasn't like her to be standoffish especially to Bo. She knew when she came back to Toronto four months ago she avoided her but a lot of time has gone by since then. Seeing the hurt in the brunette's eyes pained the doctor. She knew to be careful with her heart that she only got one chance to give it away. They all had to watch Dyson and she didn't want that to be her. Lauren went over to Bo, "Can we talk alone outside?" She wanted to explain to her but not in the loud club. It took the blonde shifter completely off guard that the succubus showed up. The doctor went out of her way to avoid the brunette when she was still in Toronto. Once she got to Montreal she left the room every time Kenzi was on the phone with her. She just started to be able to be in the room when they were on the phone.

Once they were outside Bo wasted no time. "Have we drifted that far apart that you can't even talk to me?" She made no attempt to hide the pain in her voice or on her face. The brunette knew part of her would always belong to the doctor she just didn't realize how much until now. Seeing Lauren again after four months was like a dream. At first it felt like a nightmare watching Kenzi kissing her but once she knew the goth was playing around is when it felt like a dream. Just laying her eyes on the blonde was surreal.

"When Dyson found us he told us we had to talk to the elders I barely heard a word he was saying because all I wanted to hear about was you. Why I haven't seen him or you in the past five and a half months. What was going on with you and when he said that you were taken by your father after you left Taft Industries, I blamed myself. I went out of my way to be as heartless as I could be to you so that Isaac would spare your life. I thought if I did it differently I could have been the one to save you for once." The blonde shifter couldn't hide the tears in her eyes. It was a painful memory of how she was towards Bo that day so many months ago. The look on the succubus's face when Lauren was talking to her, hoping that the mad scientist had her brain washed, saying that she knows who Lauren is and that Bo loves her.

The brunette closed the small space that was between them. It was instinct. She ran her fingers through Lauren's hair the way she did when comforting the blonde. "You saved me many times. I never forgot any of them since the first time I met you since then you have been saving me." Her eyes resembled what they looked like when the doctor asked for a break. The tears kept threatening to spill but didn't.

The doctor had to turn her face down. She didn't want to stare into those chocolate brown eyes it would be her breaking point. The wolf gave her strength but it seemed that even that part of her was weaker to the succubus. Actually she knew if it wasn't for the wolf she probably would pull the brunette into a passionate deeply missed kiss. That also could be the wolf part of her; the inner animal had that tendency. "After Dyson told us all that then he let me know about you and Tamsin. It was painful to hear especially after she was the one to tell me about the kiss. The kiss that happened before your Dawning after you missed my award ceremony. At the Dawning what happened with Dyson then hearing that it cemented it for me we were over I just didn't realize it. I was foolish to think a succubus could be in a relationship." The doctor still couldn't meet her eyes going back through this was heart breaking.

"You were a fool for not telling me this. That was why you wanted the break? I knew I was an idiot I should have put you first all the time. Training for the Dawning ruined everything. I should have been there for the award. There were many things I regretted from the second you told me you weren't happy. So many things I wish I could go back and do over. You're right I did cry over Dyson because I love him like I love all my friends Lauren. He sacrificed his life for me and any one of my friends who did that I would save. I would never let anybody I love die for me." She took a step back sensing that the blonde shifter wasn't completely comfortable. "And I wish I could go back in time and be the one to tell you about Tamsin. But I wasn't and I can't change that. I can tell you that I didn't tell you because at the time it meant nothing." It really did mean nothing back then. Since she thought the doctor didn't want her anymore when she said, and I loved you, past tense, it was only then that she went to Tamsin. In her father's world when she was walking the path on the dark side the Valkyrie was her version of Lauren. It was sick and twisted but it worked for the succubus. When she started to cross that barrier back to the light she knew no one could replace the blonde. She accepted that the doctor didn't want her anymore and didn't want to push it so she gave her all to make this work with the blonde dark fae.

The blonde shifter finally met her gaze. She spoke softly, "There are things we all wish we can change but we can't." She gave a light smile despite the tears in both their eyes, "I am sorry I didn't tell you but I became a shifter ten months ago in Taft's facility. The full transformation took about a week. I went through a lot and managed it thanks to Bruce and Kenzi. The first time I fully shifter was out of pure anger. The rage kept building and building and then I felt immense pain like my limbs were being ripped apart. Now the shift is easy," thinking of who she has become warmed the doctor's aching heart.

Bo didn't care if it was wrong or right she crossed the small distance between them in two steps putting her hands on the side of the shifter's face before pulling the blonde into a kiss. This was missed the familiarity of it. The heat, passion and desire that kissing the doctor always brought out in Bo only this time it was intensified because of her inner wolf. There was much more passion behind it and it pulled at Lauren's inner animal. As the kiss deepened she heard a low growl from the blonde as she spun the succubus around so Bo's back hit the building they were just inside. It didn't matter to her all that mattered was this moment. Lauren back in her arms where she belonged holding her close as their tongues danced around each other. Suddenly it stopped the shifter pulled away her eyes glowing yellow while Bo's were blue. "I can't," she whispered before walking past the brunette back into the club.

The brunette didn't move. She wanted to savior the taste of the doctor in her mouth. The succubus wanted to close her eyes and still feel her body pressed against hers. There was no way she was going back in to the club to break out of this feeling right now.

Lauren went over to Dyson and Kenzi once she was back in the club. Her brother saw the pain in her eyes and leaned over the bar asking for a double. He handed a drink to the goth and to his sister before they all threw them back. Vex, Tamsin and Hale were right near them. The doctor actually felt bad that she allowed the kiss to happen. She might not be close to the Valkyrie but she was cheated on and it didn't feel good. She wouldn't do it to her worst enemy which she knew wasn't the blonde dark fae.

The wolf smelled that oh so familiar smell on his sister, "Careful you get one chance." He was reminding her knowing the pain he had to go through and not wanting it for her. Dyson was very protective over Lauren now.

She pat his hand that was on the bar. "Remember when you told me that you were partial to bar fights and howling at the moon? Who knew one day I would feel the same way?" She glanced up at him seeing that famous grin he always put on. Knowing she wasn't getting out of it, "I am careful with it. I keep my heart under lock and key. Besides after what I have been through with Bo I wouldn't just hand her my heart." That seemed to satisfy the shifter as he pulled her into a hug.

"Okay then so do you want the bar fight or howling at the moon?" He could sense she was starting to calm down. It was a pack thing not a made sibling one.

The brunette came back into the club and headed over towards her friends. Tamsin gave her a questioning look but decided to let it go for now. The Valkyrie always suspected that the succubus never stopped loving the doctor. She remembered going there when the brunette was in the bath and her talking about Lauren. That they were on a break, of course the blonde fae knew that was bullshit. No one was on a break and completely disappeared and didn't answer calls but Bo looked so hopeful that she would be able to fix it with her that she didn't have the heart to tell her. Even when they were with her father she was sure he was going to kill her but at Bo's insistence he didn't. It was pure luck. When the brunette was blurring lines the Valkyrie was pretty sure her vision blurred with it. It was the only logical explanation she could think of that the succubus suddenly wanted her. She was the Lauren replacement but the dark fae went with it. She wanted to sleep with Bo so it didn't matter to her. The pop of a champagne bottle brought her mind back to the present. "A bit much don't you think," she rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm.

"This is worrisome Tamsin rolling her eyes at liquor. Listen crumpet just enjoy the festivities it's a party you can whine if you want to." Vex saw the note the bartender had with the bottle, "Oh look another present from Katy." He glanced over at Lauren, "I think the new Ash is trying to get you to do some undercover work darling."

"Katy is the Ash," Bo was confused she could have sworn Colin told her that the Ash's name was Ava.

Dyson laughed at the Mesmer, "We all call her that but her name is Ava." The music was loud it was hard to hear and he wanted to have the party of the century for his freed sister. Kenzi was already filling the glasses all though he watched her steal a few sips already. He couldn't help but chuckle at the human he claimed.

The succubus still was trying to figure it out. "Of course it makes sense to call Ava, Katy, because they sound so alike."

"Have I not taught you anything," the goth handed the brunette a flute of champagne, "Ava is Katy Perry's twin. Like insanely similar and she lurvs Lauren. Sent us here in a Escalade Limo, got D-Man his love back as a gift for Lauren and now this very very expensive bottle of champagne. And I know my liquor," the tiny human was feeling all the alcohol she was drinking.

"Oh," was all the succubus said before guzzling down the champagne. It was good and normally she hated champagne. _Great so Lauren is a wolf that gets one chance at giving away her heart and the person who has a crush on her is her new boss. That also helped Lauren be freed, gave Dyson his love back, and looks like Katy Perry. That is just frigging amazing. This is the luck I get. I finally am back with everybody and this is the information that is told to me. I won't lose her. _The brunette needed to think and the first thing she knew she had to do was get back into the doctor's life. They spent the rest of the night like they never separated. As if no one moved and that they all remained close. Kenzi tried her best to be nice to the Valkyrie. The rest of the night went smoothly.

**NEXT DAY**

Bo was walking around the Crack Shack happy to be back but missing everyone already. She got to see Trick in the morning since he didn't go to the club. They were all staying with Lauren in Montreal for another couple of days. When Bo and Tamsin said their good-byes that morning they started their drive home. In the car was when the Valkyrie confronted her.

"_You still love her," the Valkyrie gazed over at the brunette while she was driving. She wasn't asking Bo she was making a statement._

_The brunette stayed quiet not wanting to hurt her and trying to figure out the right words, "I didn't know how much till I saw her yesterday. I haven't seen her since she left Toronto." When she saw Lauren when she first came back from the woods it pained her. She knew a part of her heart still belonged to the doctor she just didn't realize how much till yesterday._

_To Bo's surprise Tamsin smiled, "I knew you did but I enjoyed the ride while it lasted."_

"_You're not mad, upset, hurt, I don't know something," the succubus didn't want to hurt anyone else and was prepared to be screamed at._

_The Valkyrie actually laughed out loud. "Dude it's not like I was planning to ask you to marry me. I just enjoyed screwing you."_

_Bo's mouth dropped open as she took her eyes off the road for a second to glance over at the blonde fae. "Real nice," she was teasing her. She felt relief that things weren't going to get weird between them._

"_I know I'm pretty so most don't think I'm smart but I am and I knew better than to fall in love with someone who already was in love with someone else." Tamsin had the most serious tone since that time in the bathtub. It reminded her of that, "Back when I got into your tub and said those things to you, I already knew that you still loved the doctor. I can't blame you she is hot more so now that she isn't human." _

She jumped from her thoughts when the door opened. "Stop dreaming of me naked in your bed succubus," the Valkyrie taunted the succubus once she saw her almost fall out of the chair.

"You can still live here it seems better than your car," the brunette felt bad that the dark fae felt the need to leave.

"My car has a solid roof. Besides let's face it, how long before we are hauling it to Montreal," Tamsin knew that Toronto wasn't going to be a part of their lives for much longer. She saw the way Bo kept looking at the blonde shifter all night. Even in the morning when Dyson and Lauren went out for a run before everyone else was awake, the look in the brunette's eyes that she won't be able to say good bye to her was pain filled. The succubus and her sunshine gang, as Evony called it, would always find their way back to each other. Dyson and Hale spent so much free time in Montreal that it was hard to enjoy time with them unless they were all working a case together. Since now Bo and Tamsin did a lot of private investigating. Trick was the one that they were with the most. She was sure if the succubus was going to head there the rest would be shortly following.

"I don't know Montreal has Katy or Ava, whatever the great Ash's name is," the brunette didn't want to think about the Ash who apparently had a crush on Lauren.

"Better move it succubitch. Your girl has one shot now if you aren't the one on the receiving end then you are screwed," to the Valkyrie that was sugar coating it.

**QUEBEC – EARLY THAT MORNING**

Dyson called Lauren's cell phone not wanting to wake Kenzi. "Hey," she whispered into the phone keeping her voice low.

"I was thinking since we didn't get any bar fights or howling that we could stretch our limbs. Care to join me," the wolf was propped against the outside of her hotel room.

"Be out in two," Lauren hung up her cell. She took paper from the hotel pad and wrote Kenzi a note to leave clothes out for her and Dyson behind the hotel. She went outside the room next to her brother.

"I think Bo is leaving early with Tamsin thought you might want to avoid the good-byes after last night," he knew it was hard for his sister and he was doing the brotherly thing.

"I said good bye to her last night in case I wasn't up when they left," she was amazed at how the wolf was able to read her so well lately. The longer it went on the less it shocked her. They got into the hotel elevators and went to the lobby. Going outside they felt the cool Quebec air hit their face as they walked around the building towards the beautiful mountains they were staying near. They walked into them as soon as they were out of eye shot from anyone passing by in the area the two kicked off their shoes as they stood back to back. Taking off their pants and shirts leaving on their under garments knowing that as soon as they fully shifted those would just rip off. It wasn't till Lauren in full wolf form heard her brother howl that she turned around. He was a darker grey and she was more of a silver. The two of them took off together running feeling the wind through their fur as they both felt the most free in this form. Lauren stopped for a second as she sensed something she was on a mountain with a clear shot of the hotel and she saw Bo getting in the car. She let out a soft howl before running back after her brother.

**TORONTO**

Bo got in her car she had no destination in particular just wanted to drive and clear her head. She was just on that long drive with Tamsin but she never got to think since she wasn't alone. She took off on the highway putting the radio on. Hearing the words play she was about to change the station but couldn't.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say (much to say)  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that love in you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh.

The words to the song hit the succubus hard. With tears steadily streaming down her face she turned her car around now knowing exactly where she was going.

Evony was sitting behind her desk yelling at someone on the phone when Bo walked in. She hung up, tilted her seat back as she stared at the brunette, "Oh good it's you the unaligned succubitch. How do you get past all my guards all the time?"

The succubus ignored the Morrigan's usual charm as she sat across from her, "You have no idea how painful this is for me, but I need your help?"

This caught the leader of the dark fae's attention the succubus coming to her for help had to be serious. Which gave Evony the power for once over this bitch, "Color me intrigued what exactly do you need sweetie?"

"I know you are dark fae but I also know you have ways to find out anything you want even if it involves light fae." Bo grinned at the Morrigan knowing this was her best shot. "I want you to find out everything you can about the Montreal Ash Ava."

Evony pushed her lips together before they broke into a wide smile. "The bigger question is what do I get out of it." The Morrigan finally had the brunette right where she wanted her. She needed Evony's help and she was more than willing to do it but at a price of course.


	5. Surprise

A/N: First I just want to say that you guys are phenomenal and keep this story going by reading it, following it, adding it to your favorites and your kick ass reviews. I love to read what everyone is thinking about this story good and bad. As you all have figured out this will not be an easy road for Bo and Lauren. The doctor is a wolf and has one chance with love that is it. Knowing her history with Bo she is going to be very careful with her heart so she may do some pushing and pulling with her emotions. You all know there will be Lauren/Ava before Doccubus but I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses. The flashbacks will be here and there to help explain how things got to where they are. Keep those incredible reviews coming they are the motivation behind the story. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter (If you do let me know about it and if you don't let me know that too). Enjoy!

* * *

Bo reclined back in the chair she was sitting in. "You know I will not pledge myself to the light or the dark." The succubus was willing to do a lot to try and get the love of her life back but this was one thing she couldn't do. She normally would if it meant getting Lauren back but the brunette knew that the blonde shifter was pledged to the light which meant if Bo pledged to the dark it was a big no no.

Evony leaned back in her chair as well but maintained her perfect posture. "Honey you have been nothing but a royal pain in my ass. Why would I want you to pledge to the dark. I trust you less then I trust my least trusted dark fae, and that sweetie says a lot." The Morrigan found it comical that the succubus would think she would want her.

Relief flooded through Bo at the Morrigan's confession but it was short lived. That meant she still didn't know the price Evony wanted. She didn't get a chance to ask her as Evony started talking again, "Why me, why not ask Trick or the wolf, out of all of them you choose me. Don't mind if I sound a little skeptical."

It was a fair question and one the brunette was more than happy to answer. "Trick lied to me about who my mother was, who my father was, who he was to me, and more importantly who I was. Dyson is closer to Lauren then he is to me so he will not give any information. Hale is close to Dyson. And Kenzi has been living with Lauren she considers us both her best friends. To add to that she also knows the Ash." Bo had no intention of hiding why she didn't seek this out from the light fae. There was more to it though, "Plus Evony you will tell me every detail there is nothing you will leave out and that is what I need." In this particular circumstance she actually trusted the Morrigan more than her own grandfather. There was no reason the dark fae leader would lie to her especially if she was getting something out of it.

This seemed to satisfy Evony as she put on her best fake smile, "Then you came to the right place because I will not hold anything back. Now about my price," there was no way she was going to give out any detail till she got what she wanted. Bo put her hand letting her know to just say it. "I want you to leave Toronto. You have been nothing but the biggest thorn in my side since you came here. I tried to kill you and your friends and instead you keep taking my dark fae, like Vex and Tamsin. Personally sweetie I don't see what is so great. I mean you hang out with a human. It's like a human hanging out with a hamburger you just don't make friends with your food honey. It's distasteful, so take that fake dark fae Valkyrie with you and never come back here. If you do it will be considered treason against the leader of the dark fae as per our agreement and you will be sentenced to death. No more Dal and if your blonde wolf decides to head on home you cannot follow. Am I clear sweetie?" The Morrigan never wanted her to be dark fae, she used to but not in a long time. She didn't trust Bo and would always be suspicious of her. It was a headache Evony didn't want but her city back with no unaligned succubus to go poking around was definitely something longed for.

The succubus sat there quietly as Evony spoke. It was a lot to consider. No more Dal would be hard on Bo. She also would have to figure out a way to explain that to Trick without telling him what she wanted from Evony. Not only would he disapprove but he might give Ava a heads up. She knew that she would definitely get a lecture and she wasn't in the mood for that either. There was enough on her mind with what she did when she was with her father. To realizing how she completely screwed up with Lauren and lost her maybe for good. The doctor has one chance with her love if she gives it to Ava then there is nothing Bo could do. But if she got her heart before the Ash then the blonde shifter would be hers forever the way the succubus was hers for as long as she lived. "Fine but I want every single dirty little detail and if anyone can get it, it would be you Evony," the brunette started to stand up.

"Sit back down honey you need to sign a contract. I am not your brainless light fae. You need to sign the contract so if you decide to pop back in my city for any reason your cute little ass will die by my hands." As the Morrigan was talking to her the door to her office opened as one of her dark fae came in handing her paper she waved him out after she took it. She slammed the papers down in front of the succubus while handing her a pen. "I have waited a long time for this moment."

"How did you have that happen so fast?" The succubus was glancing over the papers making sure there wasn't something in the fine print. There was no fine print though, it was simple to read and made abundantly clear that if the Morrigan helped her with the information she was requesting she had to leave the city of Toronto never to return. It even stated no matter the situation she was not allowed back in otherwise it was punishable by death. Even if the Blood King himself requested her return.

Evony had on a wicked smile, "I know there would be a day when you needed me. All I had to do was be patient and well here we are," she put her hands up to show she was right. The Morrigan actually looked elated.

The succubus took the pen and signed her name to the paper. It did state she had to leave once she got the information from the Dark Fae Leader, which so far she didn't. Making sure that Evony knew that Bo pointed it out, "It says not till you keep your end of the bargain Evony so till then I am still allowed in this city and I will not go anywhere," the brunette stood up before she leaned over the Morrigan's desk slamming her hands on it. "If you fuck with me Evony I will make it my personal mission to make sure the elders take you down from your position of the Morrigan. And maybe someone like Vex or Tamsin gets it." The succubus gave her best contemptuous smile.

Evony crossed her hands letting them fall into her lap as she glared into the succubus's eyes. "Sit down and I will tell you the things I do know about that bitch Ava." When Bo finally sat back down Evony continued, "She is a Mesmer that is older than Vex. Ava is elegant and classy. She has more connections than any other fae I know besides me. Only her connections are legit mine tend to be a bit more questionable but those are details you don't need to know. She has done favors for the elders and the counsel, in return they do favors for her. Ava has money she comes from an ancient royal family some of her relatives have been fae elders that died during the fae wars. The most important thing you need to know is if that Ash in particular wants something she always gets it. If it is your make shift blonde wolf then you got your work cut out for you and coming to me was the first smart thing you did in almost four years sweetie. I will send for you when I have more." The Morrigan was old herself and there was a time that Ava almost became the Ash of Toronto. Evony didn't want that there was no way she would be able to pull anything over Ava's eyes. She was more than relieved to find out she picked Montreal instead. While the debate was going on Evony did her homework and she knew that the Ash could have been the end of her. For now she would see what else she could gather on Ava ecstatic that she would finally be done with Bo once and for all.

**MONTREAL**

Lauren opened the door to their townhouse happy to be home but even happier to be returning as a free fae. She was already pledged to the Light so that wasn't an issue. The blonde shifter went inside followed by Kenzi, Vex, Hale and Bruce. Dyson went to see Ava to thank her for what she did for him. Their place had a small entry way with a coat rack that was hanging from the wall. Once you get inside the kitchen was to your left it had u-shape design to it. Against the back wall was a white fridge, to the left was the stove with the microwave over it, and to the right was the dishwasher. All around were cabinets. You could sit on the opposite side of the counter where the stools were or go into the dining room. There were two cabinets side by side against the back wall of the dining room. There was a table that sat eight all the furniture in here was dark oak. Across from all this was the living room where Kenzi decided to get red leather couches which Lauren still didn't like but she was trying for her best friend. The TV was hanging across from the couches which were placed in almost a V shape. They had just a dark oak coffee table with no end tables. The goth said it made things too cluttered. There was also a half bathroom on the main level. Down a level was a garage, storage and a room that the blonde shifter turned into a mini lab. Upstairs was two full bathrooms and their bedrooms.

"When you going to thank Katy," the goth was pouring herself a drink already. Vex was joining her.

"If I had met that Ash first I would have pledged to the light in the hopes of merging naughty bits with her," the Mesmer had to add it in.

Lauren just grinned as she shook her head at the dark fae. She was used to him by now. The past four months he spent a lot of time with the two. Ava never had a problem with it and the Morrigan of Montreal was hoping it would get him on the Ash's good side. No one wanted to cross Ava. "I am going over there soon," the fae doctor answered her two friends as she opened a bottle of water.

Kenzi smirked at her friend, "Going there to properly thank her," she winked at the blonde shifter. "Go ash her out?" Hale chuckled with the two Goths as they teased the doctor. He couldn't blame them though he would hit on Ava if he thought he had a chance.

The blonde scratched the top of her head, "How is it that I ended up with you two as my closest friends," she had an unsure face on before she started laughing. She was teasing the two but sometimes she did have to smile at how close these three have become. If you would have asked her two years ago where she saw her relationship with Dyson, Kenzi and Vex going this outcome wouldn't have been anywhere near her top five answers. But she was beyond thrilled that this was how it turned out. Listening to Kenzi's teasing made the doctor think of the first time she laid eyes on the Ash. She recalled asking Colin for the transfer letting him know it was too hard to be around her ex and new partner. He grudgingly granted it for the doctor not wanting to lose her. Lauren knew the Ash in Montreal was a woman but she wasn't expecting Ava. She was breathtaking. As much as she hated to admit it the comparison to Katy Perry was uncanny (especially with how she looked in the Roar video just no Tarzan outfit). She sounded ridiculous stumbling over her words. Everything about Ava made her fumble with what she was trying to say. The blonde shifter was taken off guard by those deep blue eyes, by her amazing smile, that jet black hair and her body. Lauren wasn't sure if it was the animal inside her but as soon as she shook her hand she pictured the Ash completely naked. It made her cheeks flush and that only added to the embarrassment.

**MONTREAL – AVA'S PLACE**

The Ash literally lived in her own palace. Well, it was a mansion but it might as well be a palace because that is how it looked. There were 45 rooms all together. There was a huge wall that surrounded the place but once you got past the gates the grounds were breathtaking. It had plenty of beautiful landscaped grounds, perfectly cut grass with trimmed bushes that were cut into works of art. Many trees also decorated the front of the palace with fountains in areas of water. Then there was the large building itself at night it was stunning how it looked all lit up.

Dyson was sitting in one of the large rooms with the Ash. The room had thirty foot high ceilings and plenty of space. There was a fireplace and furniture in it that looked like it was from the Victorian Era. It was an elegant sitting room that had enough space to sit at least 22 people easily. The blonde shifter was slanted against the wall as she listened to her brother and Ava talk.

"Dyson I have another offer for you. If you are interested, of course," she waited for him to nod before she continued, "I want to extend to you a permanent position working for the Light Fae here in Montreal for me. Hale would still be your partner if he was interested in this as well. It gives you the opportunity to be close to your eavesdropping sister," she turned her head to flash that perfect smile at the blonde shifter. "I will get you jobs in the police force if that still appeals to you. Or you can just work for me making sure to keep the peace here in our grand city. Top guards and bounty hunters of mine, and you both would get significant pay increases."

The wolf was overwhelmed by the classy Ash. "I don't know what to say Ava you have done so much for me already."

Ava stood up as did Dyson, he put his hand out to shake hers but she motioned for him to hug her instead. He squeezed her almost as tight as he holds Lauren. She chuckled softly at the shifter, "It is the least I can do for what you have done for Lauren."

He grinned at his sister as she came by his side. He draped his arm around her kissing the top of her head. This became the familiar way between the two of them. The blonde would stand next to him and he would put that protective arm around her. She held onto the hand that was dangling from her shoulder as she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Consider it for me." Nothing would make her happier then to have her brother in the same city as her.

"I will talk to Hale," he slowly pulled his arm away as he said his good-byes to both ladies. This was something he was going to have to seriously think about. The offer itself was tempting. He was starting to know Montreal as well as he knew Toronto. Getting his love back and moving to a new city could give him a fresh start. Not having to have memories of almost every place he went into. There was the added bonus of being close to Lauren and nothing else could beat that. He glanced at the two of them one last time before he left.

Ava gave the blonde a coy smile, "How is the, now free, eavesdropper doing?"

The blonde shifter couldn't help but give a mischievous grin at the sexy Ash, "It would seem that I have a lot to thank you for."

"Walk with me," Ava asked the shifter as she went into the attached room. There were glass doors that were open leading to the back yard. Or what some people would think is a park. There was a stone path carved through the grounds. Once the Ash went through the doors she walked down the stairs to the pathway. "What do you think you have to thank me for?" She gave a quizzical look. Ava was curious why Lauren felt so indebted to her because she didn't see it that way. She saw it that the beautiful doctor got what she earned and should have been given ages ago.

"Let's see, the limo, the hotel, the champagne, helping me get my freedom, and getting my brother back his love," the blonde shifter was going through a mental checklist in her head trying to make sure she didn't leave anything out.

Ava was wearing a black pant suit. She had on black heels that made her even taller than what she already was. Her black hair came down in waves, the blue shirt that was under her black tight fitting blazer only made her sapphire eyes stand out more. She was walking right next to the shifter her perfume was intoxicating especially to Lauren's now heightened senses it was hard to keep control of her inner animal and not jump the Ash. "The limo, hotel and champagne were small tokens of appreciation that you more than deserve. All you do, and have done, for the fae even before you were one yourself. Our whole species owes you Lauren but you still fail to see that. Without your help against the Garuda are species would be killing each other. Your freedom should have been granted when you were still human." She stopped walking now so she could gaze into the shifter's eyes, "What I did for Dyson I did as a gift for you both. You saved him and in turn he saved you but there would always be sadness to him. A heartbreak that pained you not to be able to help, I could, so I did."

The doctor was wordless. Ava had a way of talking that made things seem that it was always the obvious answer. "Then I have to thank you for Dyson." She loved being near the Ash but the way she looked in that suit combined with the stimulating smell that was coming off of her was breaking the shifter.

Ava saw the discomfort in the doctor. She knew that Lauren found her attractive, if she had any doubts, they were cleared up a hundred times over by Kenzi. Today she put on a scent that was enticing. The Ash didn't like floral scents she preferred more of a musky scent they weren't masculine but they were alluring. It appeared to be accomplishing what she was hoping. "You are welcome. Let me drive you home," She wasn't giving the blonde an option on this. They have played this game for four months.

The Ash thought about the first time she met Lauren. She heard from Colin, the Ash of Toronto that he was losing his best doctor/scientist because of her ex the famous unaligned succubus. He was saddened to lose her and Ava didn't think much she has had many new fae in her years of living. She was not expecting to see this gorgeous blonde come in. Her hair was falling down in loose waves, her warm brown eyes were so inviting, and her smile was illuminating. At the time the doctor was rambling but she was sure it was her nerves at being in front of a new Ash in a new city. The light fae Mesmer had seen the shifter before turning into a wolf. This meant she saw her in her bra and panties leaving not much left to the imagination since she saw her body. Ava didn't push it though because she knew the doctor had one chance with her heart. That is not something to take lightly and of course there was the ex that the blonde shifter was getting over.

The two walked through the palace in a comfortable silence. They went into the car port, as she liked to call it since it held all 12 of her cars. She hit the unlock button on her Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster in Ice Blue. She didn't pick the car because of the price or the label it held but because of how it handled. Although it didn't hurt that it was a Lamborghini. She lifted the door up for Lauren since these doors don't open like a regular car. Once the shifter was in she closed it going around to the driver side. When she got in she brought the car to life putting it in drive as she talked to the doctor. "I heard there was an unexpected visitor that came."

Lauren wasn't even slightly shocked that the Ash heard about Bo going to Quebec. It could have been Trick, Dyson or one of the many friends she had in the city that told her about the succubus. "I assume you are talking about Bo." The blonde shifter decided to play innocent.

Ave knew she was being impassive and found this entertaining. She would go along with it, "You would assume correctly. How was it seeing her after all these months," the Ash was concerned with how she was doing emotionally. It was hard to forget the pain in the blonde shifter's eyes when she first arrived in Montreal. She never spoke too much to the Ash about Bo and she never pushed for information, until now.

Lauren was searching for the right words to express how she did feel. There were many emotions it was hard to pinpoint one so she decided to go with all of them. "Happy, sad, hurt, lost, captivated, scornful, and confused," it almost sounded insane to feel complete opposite emotions but it was true. There was a part of her that was happy that the succubus made it, that she was there for such an important event. It was sad to see her there knowing all that happened between them. She was hurt seeing she was still with Tamsin and wondering what the Valkyrie did that she didn't. She was captivated by the succubus like she had been since she first met her. Part of her was scornful for how she let her go so easily. All those emotions led to complete confusion especially the kiss that she was purposely leaving out.

Ava listened glancing at her facial expressions when she talked. "I have heard some things about this infamous unaligned succubus. I would like to hear from you about her. What about her captured your human heart?"

The blonde shifter started to laugh. "Wow that is a good question. I was a slave when I met Bo and human so I was spoken to like I was beneath everybody until her. She was raised by humans and didn't find herself superior she took an interest in me and I knew I was there because of Nadia but five years is a long time. I felt alone till Bo she didn't see a slave, she saw a person. She paid attention when no one else did. She had this way of looking at you like no one else in the world mattered and before I knew it I was in love with her. Then she found out about Nadia and helped save her. I felt terrible because I was already in love with Bo when Nadia woke up but I tried to make it work anyway. It got Nadia killed; I should have let her go. And then Bo picked me out of everyone she wanted to make it work with me. Of course being human meant I couldn't sustain Bo and that led to the first of many problems. When I was with her I was put second sometimes third and when Dyson got his love back she didn't tell me. She kissed Tamsin and again didn't tell me. By then I knew I was living in a fantasy and I woke up. Seeing her again was surreal because we are both different now. I am somebody she used to know." It was sad to think of how things changed once they became a couple she felt more important to the succubus the first two years of their relationship then she did when they were actually in one. She just never thought about it till now.

The car came to a stop in front of Lauren's place as the Ash got out walking around to open the car door for her. Ava put her hand out to help the blonde shifter out of the deep seat. "Then she was an imbecile to not put you first. Who wouldn't want to?" She stayed by the doctor as they went up the stairs, stopping outside of the door. "Do not blame yourself for Nadia, I heard what happened with the Garuda, there was no way to predict that Lauren. I have told you for four months when are you going to realize your own worth. You are smart, strong, beautiful, and passionate. You have a wolf's temper but you handle it well. As a wolf there is one chance at giving away your love. When you do make sure that person has completely earned it and deserves it. Make sure they know how lucky they are to have you."

The light fae Mesmer had her hand on the side of Lauren's face staring deep into her eyes as she spoke. The rest of the blonde shifter's resolve melted away at her touch. She pulled the Ash to her, something she would have never done if it wasn't for becoming a wolf, and pressed her lips to Ava's silently asking for permission to enter. It was granted when she felt her tongue against her own. The Ash broke the kiss after a few minutes since they were standing outside of the doctor's place. Their foreheads were still touching as they tried to calm their deep breathing back to normal. When they broke apart the doctor glanced back towards Ava's car. The Ash watched as the blonde's face looked pained she followed her eyes to the brunette standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ava knew immediately who it was, she turned her attention to the new visitor, "You must be Bo."

* * *

A/N: The rest of what Evony told Bo will be revealed in later chapters.


	6. How We Got Here

A/N: As always thank you for continuing to read this story, following it, and adding it to your favorites. Super thanks to those who take the time to write reviews and let me know what you think of the absolutely insane stories I write. I am glad you guys are enjoying this story and for those who read Wide Awake this story will be written in the way that one was. This will not a simple road for Doccubus even if they are end game and flashbacks will be important to tie things together as the story progresses. Keep the reviews coming I love hearing what everyone thinks. Enjoy…

* * *

Bo was following Tamsin to Montreal neither wanting to leave their cars behind. Besides the Valkyrie had to stop at the new Morrigan's to see what her new place would be. The dark fae wasn't worried about it at this point she has lived many lifetimes and had to meet many dark fae leaders in that time. This new one, Damon, couldn't be any worse than Evony was.

The succubus knew where Kenzi and Lauren lived already and was planning on surprising the two for a second time. She was secretly hoping it would show the newly turned fae how different she was. Willing to drive hours to just be by the blonde proving for once that she was willing to do whatever it takes to put her first. The brunette knew when the dark fae was turning off for the compound and continued her drive to the duos house. Finally knowing that she was getting near their place she decided to park a few spots back wanting to make sure they wouldn't see her. What she wasn't expecting was seeing Lauren walk with who she could only assume was the Ash. Her friends were right she could be the singer's stunt double if singers needed one. Curiosity got the best of the succubus as the two seemed deep in conversation she had to start making her way over there. She wanted to hear what Katy or Ava was telling her.

_Damn she is good, telling Lauren to make sure who she gives her heart to earns it. She knew her for what four months. Although she is right, you are lucky to have Lauren. I don't like this new Ash. _Bo knew she was caught before she heard the Ash talking to her. Seeing the blonde with that doleful look in her eyes tore at Bo's heart. Then she heard the Ash speaking to her, pulling herself together she responded, "And you must be Ava," she tried to sound calm and cool.

Lauren broke the tension without knowing there was any there. She was still stunned at seeing the succubus yet again. "Where is Tamsin," it wasn't the first thing she wanted to say yet it was the first thing that came out.

"She is talking to the Morrigan of Montreal but we aren't actually together anymore," Bo was hoping it wouldn't be what the conversation led with but there it was. Fresh from the blonde shifter's mouth, it didn't matter at least she was acknowledging her.

The blonde gave a small snort at the succubus's confession. Then it hit Lauren like a speedball, the brunette's words just clicked in her brain. "Wait, you guys aren't together anymore but you're both here and she is talking to the Morrigan in Montreal? Why?" The blonde shifter didn't intend to come off as petulant. Instead she was actually curious on why they would be there together. With the additional interest of why the dark fae was talking to the dark fae leader.

Ava stepped in, "Succubi aren't really known to be monogamous. The attempts you make are admirable. I take it this means you both will be in Montreal for some time." Her tone had a touch of being condescending. The Ash made no effort to hide it. After all this was the succubus who broke Lauren's heart and now she made two special appearances. It was her job to watch over her light fae and this shifter was especially important to Ava.

The succubus had no issue with being derisive. "Guess it's good that I'm not like other succubi. I was raised by humans and won't be forced to pick a side. I want a meaningful relationship. My first one lost his love for me by the time he got it back I was already in love with someone else. That person tore my heart in half when she asked for a break," the brunette made sure to catch the doctor's eye. "Then I tried to move on after some time but I couldn't. Seems like my heart still belongs to the one that asked for a break." Bo never blinked, keeping her eyes firmly on Lauren. Slowly coming out of the gaze she put her attention on the Ash, "So yeah I will be in Montreal for a while. Hope you don't have a problem with that."

The Ash flashed her killer smile. "I certainly have no problems with it and look forward to getting to know you better Bo." Ava was older and classy there was no way she was going to sound like an impetuous child thanks to this succubus. She was going to keep an eye on the brunette. Make sure she didn't cause any problems in her city or for the doctor. Ava didn't feel threatened by her sudden arrival. The succubus had quite the history with the blonde shifter with a lot to prove. Whereas the light fae Mesmer had been nothing but respectful of the doctor who she found alluring.

The blonde finally regained her composure. She had on a blank face when the brunette was talking. The doctor found it comical that she was just telling Ava how the brunette is and now she was astonishing her for the second time in just a couple of days. Evidently they both were somebody they used to know, both now changed to new people. Lauren kept a fixed look on while she spoke, "Bo why don't you head inside I will be in shortly." The doctor opened the door for the succubus knowing that Kenzi and the others would be happy to see her. Right now she wasn't sure what emotion she was feeling.

Kenzi, Vex and Bruce were hanging out by the counter in the kitchen when the door opened up. All of them were expecting to the see the blonde shifter walk in and were taken aback to see the succubus staggering in. The Mesmer was the one who broke the dead silence, "I don't think I took an aspirin before. I do have some pills that cause strong hallucinations. Tell me no one else is seeing this," he got up getting closer to Bo trying to see if she was really there. The brunette slapped his arm when he got closer, "Yeah she has gone bonkers," he called to his friends. "Love you are putting the stalk in stalker," this time he was talking directly to Bo.

The smaller goth jumped off of her seat and ran over to Bo. This time she was the one giving the strong hug. "Seriously Bo bo are you being Julie Roberts husband in Sleeping With the Enemy. The crazy one that no one remembers his name just that he had some serious issues." She was ecstatic to see the succubus again but had a feeling she knew why the brunette was there.

"I am here because I was a dumb-ass. I should've begged Lauren to stay in Toronto. I should've told her that I couldn't wait to see her when I got back from being with my father." The succubus threw her hands up in frustration as she grabbed the goth's drink from the counter downing it in a second, much to Kenzi's horror. "But I can't sit here and whine about what should've been done. I need to start doing so I am here to get back the love of my life." The brunette slumped her shoulders down, "Who by the way is outside jumping the Ash."

Kenzi and Bruce pulled out their wallets giving money to the Mesmer. Vex had a devious smile on, "I told you she would jump Katy's bones sooner or later. With blondie having that inner animal they will be merging naughty bits soon."

The small framed human had on a huge grin. "Way to go Lauren, finally using that inner wolf. It's like living with me finally taught her something."

The brunette was watching this play out in front of her like a bad dream that she couldn't wake up from. "Um excuse me when were you Team Ava. When I was with Lauren I could barely get you to talk to her you were still Team Dyson. Now you are rooting for the Ash of Montreal that you knew for what, four months so obviously that means she deserves Lauren's one shot at love. And teams are stupid." The grave expression Bo had on spoke volumes to the three in the room.

The little goth stood in front of her friend putting one hand on her shoulder. "I love you Bo you know that but yeah playing Little House on the Prairie with the doc and Bruce for six months opens your eyes. I lurve me some Lauren now. And teams aren't stupid they are beyond awesome, I even have t-shirts and coffee mugs," Kenzi joked. Seeing the gloomy look on the succubus she spoke with a more sincere tone. "You know I love you both and you are both my bestie's but if you want the doctor you are going to have to prove it not just to her. I never even knew which one you were crushing on it made my head whirl faster than a DJ spins records. Trust me being with the Lauren for almost six months I saw things from her perspective and it doesn't put you in the best light. So till you show that you left Neverland I got to support the Ash. If you think I'm being Frodo with the ring, wait till big brother sees you here. Be happy he is Darth Vader talking to Luke kind of serious convo down in his sister's lab. When he sees you he is going to go Rise of the Planet of the Apes kind of crazy on you."

Vex came back from peeking out the window. "Her cleavage has its own zip code." He had no desire to pay attention to their humorless conversation.

It lightened the mood even for Bo. The brunette glanced down at her own, "Not exactly losing in that department neither."

Both goth's dipped their heads down checking out the succubus's particular asset. "Sorry darlin' the Ash wins in that department," Vex said after staring for a few minutes.

Before Bo got to say something in retaliation the door opened as the blonde shifter came in. She felt the words vanish before she got to say them. Once the doctor walked in the brunette was fixated on her. She wanted to think of something clever to say. But when she was in front of Lauren she was left speechless. It was agonizing to be in front of her and not be able to kiss her. It was torture to have seen her twice and both times seen her kissing other people. Of course with Kenzi it wasn't anything serious but with Ava that was a problem.

Lauren gave the succubus a glowering gaze. It was distressing to see her again. It brought back so many painful memories but at the same time there were a lot of happy ones. Unfortunately her inner wolf was also remembering some steamy ones too. The succubus's kiss, touch, the sight of her naked, the feel of Bo pressed firmly against her. The doctor could almost feel the beads of sweat start on the back of her neck. She automatically put her hand up rubbing the spot.

The brunette saw the blonde shifter become uneasy. She wasn't positive what she was thinking about but judging from the facial expressions she had an idea. Seemed aggravated, saddened, and then if Bo was right lustful. Maybe she did trigger some old recollections. If it was desire the succubus was willing to take it. Hopefully some under the sheets time with the doctor would awaken memories in the blonde. This is not the way the brunette wanted it but she was willing to grasp and hold on to anything that was thrown her way. Plus she had no clue how to word all the things she wanted to say. How do you apologize for not realizing that you had the greatest love of your life and let it slip through your fingers?

Bo finally got up and went over to the blonde shifter but didn't stop in front of her instead she went behind her. Placing her hands on the back of her neck and shoulders starting to rub the tense muscles with just the right amount of pressure. The blonde was tense but the brunette felt her starting to ease at her touch. It was short-lived as the two detectives emerged from the lower level of the townhouse. When Dyson saw Bo rubbing Lauren's shoulders his eyes flashed yellow instantly. He moved briskly towards the two of them reminding the succubus of when they first met and she was sitting in the chair.

Lauren moved towards him putting her hand on his chest making him meet her eyes. The blonde had a dejected look on. The anger dissolved quickly in her brother. He knew the conflicted feelings she was going through. It was his instinct now to take care of her especially when it came to this brunette. The inscrutable look he had on was only understood by his sister. She nodded in agreement before turning to the human goth. "I got it covered, go do your thing," Kenzi answered knowing just by the look what it meant.

Before the brunette knew what was happening the wolf went down the stairs and Bo heard the backdoor opening. As this was going on she saw Lauren grab at the bottom of her own shirt lifting it over her head. "Uh, is there a reason you are getting naked in front of everyone," the succubus glanced behind her at Kenzi, Vex, Hale and Bruce.

"Kind of used to this now Bo," Bruce said in a heavy laugh.

When Bo put her attention back on the doctor she had her boots off and her jeans half way down. Once she was in just her bra and underwear Lauren gave a small grin before shifting into a wolf. The brunette's eyebrows went up, "Kenz, Lauren is a wolf in your living room." She couldn't pull her eyes off of her ex. Even as a wolf she was beautiful. The silver coat was shiny and her golden eyes were luminous. The wolf lifted her head meeting Bo's eyes before whirling around and going down a level to meet up with her brother. Kenzi was picking up the doctor's clothes following after her. When she came back Bo asked, "What was that?"

"They come back, shift into their human form, and BAM both in their birthday suits. I am like the Alfred to Batman and Catwoman, leaving their clothes out there so they don't have to walk around like this is a nudist colony." The way the human explained this gave Bo the impression this has been like this for a long time now.

**10 MONTHS AGO**

Bruce was pleading with the tiny human to listen to him. He knew about Mossimo and could guarantee that if that druid was involved then it was bad news. Everything he said she didn't want to hear. His problem was how do you make someone listen that doesn't want to hear what you have to say? It's like speaking to a wall. Drastic time's calls for drastic measures, "Kenzi he will kill you," Bruce wasn't completely sure if that was true but if he had to gamble on it he would take the bet.

The human hit the brakes on the car so hard that even the giant had to put his hand on the dashboard to stop himself from flying forward. She glared over it him, "Death is bad even Death Becomes Her was bad. I don't know a mortician, do you?" Her eyes widened, "Or it could be worse, it could be like The Walking Dead kind of dead and then I'd eat the mortician."

The giant wasn't sure what the hell was going on but as long as it meant she was hearing him he would go with it. "Does that mean you would eat your friends too?" He was definitely going with it.

The goth stared back out the windshield as she shook her head, "Oh yeah dude no one is safe." She was trying to come up with a plan. It occurred to her that when she was with Bo, Dyson, Hale and Trick they could come up with ideas but now it was just her. The giant made her destroy her phone before saying that the Morrigan would track it but he had a burner phone. Realization hit the human, "Give me your cell its mega important." Without questioning he gave he the cell she flipped it open as she dialed a number she had memorized. She started shouting at the person on the other end in Russian. Kenzi angrily tapped the steering wheel with her fingers when she got quiet still holding the phone to her. Yelling one last time she hung up handing it back to Bruce. "New mission we are going Ghost Protocol on their asses. I know the last location that Bo went to."

It didn't take that long to get to Taft Industries then again Kenzi wasn't exactly following the speed limits. Once the two got there they saw the aftermath of the chaos that was going on only a short while before. Kenzi hopped out of the car heading towards the building before Bruce even opened the door. He was silently cursing to himself. Thankfully his size worked to his advantage because a few steps for him caught him up to the tiny human. "Kenzi, don't just going running in there we have no idea what we are walking into." Bruce hated doing this but he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. "When you calm yourself down and think clearly I will let you go."

It took almost ten minutes for the small framed human to get her nerves under control. When she did the two of them cautiously proceeded to check the place out. They saw all the now empty chambers where fae were held prisoner. They even found the lab with the vials that contained Lauren's name. The place itself was empty there wasn't a human or fae in site. Kenzi was dumbfounded she had no clue where the succubus would be and they decided to try around the building itself. The building was in the middle of nowhere and the woods were all around. The goth heard movement and put the sshh sign up to the giant by placing her forefinger over her lips. She nodded her head in the direction the sound came from. Bruce gave a nod of his own to let her know he understood. The two went as quietly as they could towards it. At this point the petite human didn't care who or what they found as long as it was something for almost forty minutes now they got a big fat zero.

That was when Lauren came out from behind a tree. She was stumbling towards them as if she was drunk or worse turning into a zombie. "Oh yeah out of everyone I found Dr. Freeze," Kenzi said to Bruce as she went over to the doctor.

Lauren was beyond delighted when she saw the tiny human. She had no inkling who the giant was but she didn't care. Someone found her. Her vision was going from beyond blurry to so acute it was frightening. The same was happening with her hearing and sense of smell. It was going from hearing things in a muffled way to being able to hear things moving in trees a good distance off. Her sense of smell went from normal to smelling the chemicals inside Taft Industries that she was now so far from. She even smelt the goth's perfume as if she was next to her and started moving towards it. It wasn't till she was almost back at the building she ran from that she realized how increased her senses were becoming. At the moment she was feeling weak and she fell to her knees as she called out for the human.

Kenzi stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Lauren hit the ground and was moving towards her as fast as her feet would allow. What caught her attention and made her stop was right after the doctor breathed out her name Lauren's eyes turned golden before she passed out. "Holy shit balls please tell me you saw that," the goth was completely startled.

Bruce stood right next to her unsure of what to do next. He heard of Lauren of course but never met her. What he was positive about was that she was supposed to be human and this blonde absolutely was not. The two were staring at each other in disbelief.

**KENZI AND LAUREN'S PLACE – PRESENT TIME**

"Bo not that I don't love you because I do but what the hell you doing here," the siren was the one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

The image of the blonde shifter in her black boy shorts and bra was fresh in Bo's mind. She heard Hale ask the question she just wanted to savior this snapshot in her brain for a minute longer. Coming back to reality she responded, "I moved here."

This had Vex, Bruce, Hale and Kenzi all look at each other completely slack jawed. "Come again," Kenzi figured she had to hear that wrong.

"I left Toronto and moved here." Bo saw the looks on her friends' faces. "Okay so I know I completely screwed up with Lauren and needed to win her back before the Montreal Ash gets her. So first Tamsin and I broke up. Then I thought maybe living near her would be better than trying to make it work from Toronto, call me crazy," the brunette felt hopeless. She was counting on her friends' encouragement not lack thereof. Before her once best friend told her she was Team Ava.

"Honey let me rehash this for you in a quick Kenzi recap sort of way. This is the Bo and Lauren saga. First you two banged and she Ash-spy banged you instead of giving her a chance to explain you ran to Dyson kicking the doc to the curb. Boy wolf loses his love and you screw blondie again. Then Evony tells you about the girlfriend she failed to mention in two years. Again you didn't tell her no Lo I love you please please let's make it work. You sat back watched her with Naida and you went to that tool Ryan. Who I hated from the start, in case you forgot. Finally you tell the doc that you want her. You guys literally screwed for days making everyone around you wanna puke their guts out. When you finally came out of the bedroom you go playing Die Hard with Tamsin and Dyson. The blonde dark fae wants to kill you but that somehow gets side-stepped. I got kidnapped but you were so wrapped up in Boland that you missed it. You save me with Tamsin but kiss and make up with Lauren. We go back to your hometown having to battle Polly Anna that psycho bitch. Which you should have brought her with us just putting that out there. Not to mention when you needed to heal out of all the fae to pick or maybe discussing it with your girl first you went and screwed Dyson. But you told her afterwards. Then you go out with Tamsin and end up in some crazy faetown kissing her when you should have been with Lo at her award. Which then she wouldn't have met the mad scientist and only have one shot at love that now may go to Katy. Side note on that, she is super bangable and makes me think about tearing her clothes off, which I totally didn't say so no one comment." Kenzi grabs a bottle of tequila sitting down on the sofa taking a huge swig before continuing, "Then there comes the Dawning where you almost killed not just your totally awesome human bestie but also the so called love of your life. You learned D-Man had his love back and failed to mention that to the good doc. The next day instead of declaring your love to her and doing what you can to win back your lady love you decide to play camp counselor with Dyson. She then asks for a break which is faemazing that she didn't ask for it way sooner. That Bo bo is when you should have told her about Tami and Dyson. Telling her that you lurve her so much you can't live without her but you let it be walking out. So what is the plan on proving you changed?" Kenzi thought of herself as both their best friends that's why she was trying to show Bo through Lauren's eyes exactly what happened to the two of them. And just how hard it was going to be at fixing the problem.

"And you had to start banging other people since she was a doctor and couldn't keep up with the energizer succubunny. Which I may or may not have said to her when I was upset," Vex chimed in. Kenzi pointed at him while taking another swig from the bottle nodding at his comment.

The succubus pulled the bottle from her. "Thanks dream killer anything else you'd like to add to that. I think my heart may not be bruised enough."

Bruce went over by them, "Bo I know I don't know you as well as the rest of the people here but I lived with Lauren and Kenzi for almost six months. I heard everything about your relationship. There was many nights Lauren cried over you. If you love her prove to her that you do. Prove to her that all Kenzi just said you didn't see it from her point of view. That you weren't trying to hurt her which I don't think you were. I think you didn't know what you had till it was gone like most of us. You just have it harder because she is the smartest person I ever met and with one chance at giving her love away she will be more cautious. Ava is also in the picture and in four months she got her a super lab at the compound, had a hand in freeing her, always compliments her, admires her, and got her brother his love back. You have that problem to the extremely overprotective big brother."

"And Bo before we came upstairs Dyson was telling me that Ava offered both of us top jobs here so he can be close to Lauren. We were going to take it anyway but with you in Montreal he will be attached to the doctor," Hale thought now would be a good time to tell her his news.

Bo was listening to everything that was being said to her. When Kenzi was talking she felt her stomach turning. That was not the way she had intended for any of that to come across. Hearing how it sounded through Lauren's eyes made the brunette at a loss for words which never happens. Bruce gave her a sliver of hope but with Hale's confession she knew this was going to be the hardest road to travel. But she wasn't going to give up. She came here knowing that it would be far from easy she was just hoping that it wouldn't be this hard. "I need some air," she didn't want to feel her friend's eyes on her anymore. The succubus got up and went down the stairs opening the door not lifting her head up. Because of this she saw the paws in front of her, just by the light color she knew who the wolf was in front of her. Bo looked up as Lauren shifted back to her human form now. The brunette was scanning over her ex's naked body taking in every single curve before meeting the blonde shifter's eyes. There was a mysterious glimmer in them as Lauren gave her a seductive smirk.


	7. Game On

A/N: Let me start by saying I love the reviews and love that you guys like how this story is being written. It means a lot as a writer that your work is being appreciated. Thanks to those who read this story, follow it, and add it to their favorites. Some of you are wondering if the Ash is as good as she seems, all I can say is read and find out, maybe she is and maybe there is more to her. Who knows it could even be something Evony told Bo about Ava, guess we will have to wait and see, lol. Still tons of flashbacks to come that will answer lots of questions. To all the reviewers I love that you guys like the Lauren/Dyson/Kenzi dynamic as well as the Bo/Ava face off. Some want to know how she kept her cool, again it might have to do with what Evony told her. To reviewer JCM, Dyson has had about 8 months to get used to the fact that Bo does not love him anymore so by now he cares as a good friend but Lauren is a sister to him. His loyalties will be towards her now. To reviewer Spyklv, I like how you get exactly what I am trying to portray, you nail it. Enjoy the chapter, and remember, review, review, and in case I forgot to mention it, review.

* * *

Bo was more than happy to return the provocative behavior. She moved towards the blonde shifter but was swiftly pushed back against the house. The succubus glared into her ex's eyes. Lauren had a sly grin meeting the brunette's gaze. She still had her one hand on Bo's shoulder gradually letting it slide off as she bent down to grab the clothes Kenzi left for her. While Lauren's attention was off of the succubus she decided now would be a good time to tease the blonde fae. After all the game of seduction could be written by a succubus. Waiting till the doctor was looking at her again she used the opportunity to adjust her cleavage as she did more was exposed. Bo gave the new fae an innocent look.

Lauren's inner animal was instantly distracted by the succubus's flirtatious movement. The brunette didn't fail to notice but what happened next she wasn't prepared for. Usually when it came to her and Lauren she was the dominating one but not anymore. Once again Bo felt her back hit the building before she had time to react she felt the blonde shifter against her. The canine teeth were grazing down her neck sending shivers down the succubus. The brunette felt the sharp teeth retract as it was replaced by Lauren's mouth, sucking and licking. A low growl escaped from the blonde. As fast as it started it stopped with the doctor pulling away grinning at the succubus.

"You can't just tease a girl like that," Bo responded in a husky voice.

The new fae glanced behind her before looking at Bo again. "My brother gives me a ten minute head start to get dressed. That time is coming up," she stepped into her jeans shaking her head noticing that Kenzi didn't leave out any panties.

The brunette was still trying to pull herself together. She was not used to fae Lauren but she definitely was loving what she got to see so far. "I don't think I am ever going to get used to you referring to Dyson as your brother. Or Kenzi as your best friend," she was trying to shake off the hormones that spiked off the charts from there few minute game. She could still feel the sharp teeth raking down her neck.

The doctor noticed no bra neither so she picked up her shirt as Bo was still talking. She pulled it over her head, "Dyson IS my brother now. I look at him completely different than I ever did. We are changed now Bo, connected forever. I will always be protective of him and vice versa." Going back inside she grabbed her ex's hand taking her in behind her. "And Kenzi is your best friend too."

The succubus allowed the blonde shifter to guide her into the house. "What would your brother think of you just shifting back to your human form naked in front of the evil succubus?" This was still so new to her. Lauren taking her place in the circle of friends. Dyson guarding her, Kenzi having her back, Vex hanging out there like he was part of the crew.

Lauren stopped when Bo said that. She turned around facing her ex with a modest smile, "You have seen me naked countless amounts of times." The new shifter continued walking as she spoke, "It's not my fault if you perceived it as something more."

Bo was tongue-tied. She knew it has been a long time since she actually hung out with Lauren and of course there was the fact that now she was fae. But the succubus couldn't help but to think when did the blonde become the seductress? And Kenzi was giving her relationship advice, okay well technically the goth always did that. The remaining human seemed more grown up maybe spending time with the doctor matured her. She had to shake all those things from her mind to respond to the blonde's last statement. "Um Hmm and what would he think about you going all vampire on my neck?" There was no way she was letting the blonde fae get away with making this out to be all innocent.

The blonde shifter was trying hard to keep it fun, playful and casual with the succubus. She knew she had one chance to give her love away and she wasn't sure she wanted Bo to be a contender. Obviously Ava was one and there was the slight possibility that one of the Ash's guards had a chance. To put Bo in that mix wasn't something she was ready to consider. One good way to distract a succubus was anything sexual. Now would be a good time to play with Bo showing off her new heightened wolf senses. Going right into her lab knowing the brunette would follow. Lauren waited till Bo was in the room before stepping right in front of her pinning her to the wall yet again. The doctor placed her hands on the wall on either side of Bo's face as she leaned in breathing into the brunette's ear, "I could smell your arousal." She licked behind her ear before lifting herself off the wall opening up the door and seeing her brother at the end of the hall. Smiling at him she went towards the wolf linking her arm in his as they went upstairs leaving Bo in the lab still.

The succubus was still tilted against the wall. _Damn, she is going to be the death of me. _The blonde's words were echoing through her head. Bo never thought about all the heightened senses. She knew she had to go back upstairs but didn't want to. She didn't want to feel the gaze of the overly protective brother. Knowing she was not going to have the option she finally made her way to the main level.

Kenzi was playing bartender with liquor and a blender. Vex was next to her telling her what to put in the mix. Bruce was engaged in conversation with the siren on the stools by the counter. The two shifters were sitting on the couch. Dyson was sitting on the sofa with his feet on the floor. Lauren had her back against her brother with her legs stretched out in front of her leaning into him as they were talking. This was their new normal. They looked comfortable and content, all of them, and the brunette found some humor to all of this. After all she brought this group together. She saved Kenzi, Lauren was the human doctor, Dyson the lone wolf, and Vex the dark fae. The succubus never saw them like that. When she had to fight the Garuda Vex was one of the first fae she thought of. She knew that there was more to the lone wolf then he let on and Lauren wasn't just a slave. Through her persistence she formed this family but now somehow she was the outsider here.

The house phone started to ring and the wolves were the only ones to hear it over the loud sounds of the blender. Dyson was the one to get up and answer it. He handed his sister the phone watching as she went up the stairs. Then he made his way over to the succubus that was propped against the door frame. He finally gave a small grin, "Sorry about before Bo. It is complicated between us." He was never one for detail and wasn't about to start. "Please don't take offense to this question but what is your intention with Lauren?" He knew what it was but wanted to hear it from her. This way he could do the brother thing and quiz her.

Bo was waiting for this and knew it would happen sooner or later. She wanted to ask who called but had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. The perfect Ash Ava. "I want to show her I screwed up." Seeing the way he was peering at her she sighed. "Okay royally fucked up. Is that better? I know what a mess I made. Believe me Dyson if I got a reset button I would be slamming it. I would have never let her go. We would have been together from that first night." Realizing that she was actually with the wolf first she tried to fix what she just said. "Sorry, not that you weren't great but she is everything to me. She is my heart and soul. I would do anything, say anything, to fix it all. I knew I was falling in love with her and well there is no excuse. I just want a chance to show her how sorry I am, is that so bad?"

The shifter had his arms crossed over his chest when Bo first started talking. As she was explaining he dropped his intimidating stance. "No it's not so bad but it might be too late. Ava is a big part of her life right now and she earned it Bo. You have a lot to prove. How do I know if you got my sister, maybe a month or two later someone new will catch your eye? Or pull you on some crazy investigation chase and end up kissing you? A kiss that you will allow crushing my sister and her one and only chance at love. Do you understand that Bo, one shot that is all she has. Do you think you deserve that more than Ava?" Dyson cared for Bo he used to love her and then wished he had his love back. When he got it back he did still think of the succubus as a close friend. What he had with Lauren was stronger. He would put her first before Trick and Hale. If he had to pick someone for his sister right now it would be Ava.

The brunette punched Dyson lightly in the chest. "Good your back to being the ass I first met. Nice that we came all the way back to the beginning. I wanted a real shot with you but you were mister no it's not like that and threw me into Lauren's arms. And I admit that I was curious to be with her but since she was human I thought it wasn't possible so I turned all my attention to you. Once I was with her I wanted her. It was an instant connection like nothing I ever experienced. When she spy banged me I was so hurt I didn't even want to admit how torn up I was. I went back to you and I shouldn't have, I admit that, I was wrong. You gave your love away, she had Nadia, and I made unwise choices." She hit the wolf again when he rolled his eyes remembering Ryan. "Fine really stupid ones. When I got the chance I did commit to Lauren and then I made more mistakes. I wasn't perfect and I screwed up more times than I would like to remember. I get it I have to prove it to you, Kenzi, and Lauren. I will, and I am not going to give up not even with Ms. Fireworks in the picture." Bo couldn't stand her luck not only did the sunshine gang become the blonde shifter posse but the Ash had to look like Katy Perry. Out of all the singers why her? Thinking of which, "Who was on the phone?" The succubus had to ask Dyson.

That question brought out a smile on the wolf. "It was Katy. Who by the way offered me and Hale a job earlier. I am going over there in a few with Hale to graciously accept. For tonight we are staying at Bruce's so I am across the street from Lauren." He had a more serious tone as he went on, "I hope you show me that I am wrong Bo. Just know I will be watching over your shoulder the whole time. If I think you earned her heart I will do all I can to help." He glanced towards the stairs, "I have a lot more say with her. If I trust you it speaks volumes but as of now I don't trust you with her heart. I look forward to you showing me I was, an ass?" He raised his eyebrows trying to recall the word she used to describe him. After that he went up the stairs.

The succubus strolled over to the two Goths. Vex handed her a frozen drink. She lifted up examining the glass, "What is it?" She wasn't sure she trusted the two of them as mixologists.

Vex shrugged his shoulders glancing over Kenzi who was glancing over the ingredients. "Call it faeted," the smaller goth laughed. Of course she was referring to the current situation that was around her. She felt bad for Bo and was looking forward to the succubus showing her that she changed. There was a time that she would have bet her own life that Dyson was her soulmate. It actually wasn't until she lived in that cottage that she saw things from a new angle. Not just hearing things from the doctor's side, that did help, but listening to Lauren's side gave her a new perspective of Bo's side. That was when she was sure that the new shifter was her one true mate. When she learned about Bo and Tamsin she lost faith in the succubus. Kenzi just accepted that Bo wasn't meant to be monogamous and then she shows up at the club. And now here she is again only this time she moved here. It showed she was serious but time would show exactly how serious.

The dark fae plopped a pill into his drink that made it fizzle a little. He went to drop one in Bo's and she covered the top of the glass. He grinned, "Right, no one would want to see you out of control my little crumpet." He thought about it for a second, "Just for giggles what would a succubus be like on ecstasy? Isn't that what flows through your veins instead of blood?" The brunette just rolled her eyes at him. He found it humorous even if she didn't. Vex gave a more serious look as something dawned on him, "Almost forgot Tamsin called she is crashing at my place. Said she'd call you tomorrow." Realizing Bo stopped listening he followed her eyes to where Lauren emerged. "Oh fine ignore me to stare at the sex kitten. Personally I'm offended." He took a big sip of his spiked drink bumping Kenzi with his arm to get her attention. She noticed why he did it as she took a sip out of the blender.

Lauren gave Dyson a tight hug before he left with Hale. She closed the door behind them locking it up and going back into the kitchen. The new shifter saw the way her ex was eyeing her up. It was nice having her ex checking her out again. She was even having fun flirting with Bo but her heart wasn't an option. Not for anyone right now, just once was a huge deal. Her brother took almost 1500 years to give his away and still turned out to be wrong.

"How was Miss Your Gonna Hear me Ro-ar, ro-ar, ro-ar," the goth goaded the doctor on. It was all in good fun she loved the Ash but any chance she got to joke about the resemblance she took it. She even had a poster of the singer in the living room till Lauren almost took the whole wall down when Ava unexpectedly showed up one night. Kenzi found it hysterical but Lauren had on that shell shocked look.

The succubus stared at the petite human as if it was someone she didn't know. "Wait you know a pop song."

Bruce answered between his hearty laugh at the brunette's comment, "She knows all of those pop songs now. The only ones she listened to. Don't try any other pop singer. When she first met Ava she almost asked for an autograph."

**4 MONTHS AGO**

Lauren was getting the last of her things together going over her old apartment that she lived in for almost 8 years. She wasn't really leaving this place the same person that entered it. All those years ago she barely knew anyone. She was a slave working for an Ash that is now long since dead. Nadia was in a coma and so many nights she just cried herself to sleep. As the years went on she became more robotic not attempting to make friends with fae that felt superior to her because of their genetics. Trick treated her well and Hale made her feel like she wasn't some dirty human. Then she met Bo and her whole world was turned upside down. She was viewed as an equal to a fae. The succubus turned to her so many times for help actually valuing her opinion. The brunette even wanted her out of all the fae she could have. It was just surreal to the doctor.

Now she was leaving the place because of the succubus that changed her life. She was leaving no longer human but a shifter. Dyson, the fae that used to treat her so poorly because of Bo was now her brother. He spent the night there knowing it was her last one in Toronto and not wanting to leave. Lauren had to push him out the door that morning to make sure he wouldn't be late for work. The blonde shifter assured him that he can visit as much and as often as he liked.

The other crazy thing she would have never seen coming was Kenzi moving with her. The two have gotten so close in that cottage that when the goth called her to say she was going to Montreal as well the doctor actually cried. She was never going to tell the human that though. Kenzi still loved Bo too and counted them both as her best friends. They just went through a lot in those almost six months of isolation and Bo wasn't completely the same person yet. Plus the petite goth was clashing with the dark fae that the succubus was currently dating. Lauren snorted to herself wondering how long that one would last. The knock on her door pulled her back to current time. She waltzed over and Kenzi was standing next to Bruce, "Let's get the fae out of here." The goth had on an ear to ear smile as she threw her arms around the tall blonde squeezing her as tight as she could.

"Let's bring hell to Montreal, shall we," Lauren admitted some of the goth rubbed off on her as well. They were also excited to see Vex. When they came back from the cottage they found out he was living in the city already. The fae elders sent him there giving Evony back her position as the Morrigan. When Lauren knew she was moving there she phoned him to let him know. The dark fae Mesmer was so excited he made plans for the whole week.

They all piled into the Yukon that Bruce rented for them as they headed to Montreal. Bruce decided to leave with them not wanting to work for Evony anymore. They weren't going to get along after all he was in hiding with the two fugitives that whole time. He already spoke to Damon the Morrigan in Montreal. For a dark fae leader he seemed to be okay. Bruce let them know that Damon was more in check because of Ava the Ash of Montreal. He feared her as did most. She was a Mesmer herself but a very old one with more strength and power then Vex. She could use her hands to control your movements or her eyes. Her powers were beyond Vex's although she assured him he too will get there.

The drive was five long hours but these three together made it speed by. They all got so close that there was never an awkward silence. Actually there wasn't any silence as they all took turns blabbing away or telling jokes. The drive felt like it was only two hours. When they pulled up to Ava's place all three of them shut up as their eyes widened at the sight of the place before them. "Holy shit who the hell is this Ash, J.K. Rowling?" The goth was sitting in the back seat but right now she was between both front seats with an arm on each.

Each of them glanced down at their outfits feeling like they were about to meet the Queen. Lauren had on a white fitted button down shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots with her brown leather jacket. Bruce was wearing a plain black t-shirt that was stretching over all his muscles and dark jeans with black motorcycle looking boots. Kenzi was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black boots that went up to the knee, a thin leather metal studded black belt was laced up the one leg, and black corset looking top with fish nets on her arms that went up to the elbows. After they all checked themselves out they glanced at each other just shrugging not knowing what to wear when you meet the type of person that lives in Windsor Castle. The guard verified that they were supposed to be there and opened the huge metal gates for them to drive through. He gave them directions on where to go. The three stayed quiet as they were drooling over the grounds.

When Bruce stopped the truck the three practically fell out. They had stopped along the way a bunch of times and all took turns driving but still there muscles hurt from being in the same position for so long. Especially the doctor's at this point she was ready to shift into a wolf and run around these amazing grounds but unfortunately she was still a slave, a fae slave, but a slave nonetheless. The doors opened to the palace and this gorgeous fae came out. She had brown hair that was layered and went just past her shoulders, her eyes were bright green, and her body was cut in all the right places. You could easily tell by her outfit which was a sports bra and tight fitted work out pants. "Hi you must be Lauren," she nodded towards the doctor, "Kenzi" as she acknowledged the goth, "and hard to miss Bruce. I am Nikki one of Ava's guards, follow me," she held open the large door as Bruce grabbed onto it holding it for the ladies.

They three were arching their necks as they glanced in every direction of the place. There was so much to look at, art, sculptures and the décor itself. They stopped outside of doors that looked like they were about to meet the Wizard of Oz. Nikki told them to hang on as she disappeared behind the doors. A few minutes later she was back holding it open for them to walk through. The room was huge. It was a circular room with high ceilings that you could probably fit the NYC Christmas Tree in, the walls were golden with candles coming out like the Medieval Times, and there was seats from that time as well. Towards the far corner of the room must have been the Ash her back was towards them as she was talking on her phone. Nikki brought them closer and when the Ash hung up the phone she turned to meet her new guests. Ava was wearing a tight fitted halter neck dress that dipped dangerously low and stopped just past her upper thigh. Her black hair was long and wavy falling past her shoulders highlighting her hypnotizing blue eyes.

Ava flashed a radiant grin at the three, "Hi, I am Ava. Lauren, Kenzi and Bruce, I presume," she glanced at each one as she said their names but the three were speechless. All three had to peel their eyes from her cleavage.

Kenzi tilted towards Lauren, "Is anyone else seeing this. It's like faemazing because I swear that is…" She stopped talking when the doctor purposely bumped into her letting her know to shut it.

Lauren went to introduce herself, "Nice to meet you Ka…Ava." The doctor giggled softly as she looked down embarrassed at her almost accident. Lifting her head up she tried again, "Place is the…wow, okay it must be the long ride. This place is very beautiful." She was mentally screaming at herself to pull it together. Her inner wolf was panting at this beauty in front of her and it was messing her up. "I look forward to working under…FOR…I look forward to working for you."

At this point even Kenzi and Bruce where glaring at her like they were waiting for her to combust. The goth put her hand over her mouth as she turned her back to the Ash, "Dude you're like Love Potion #9 kind of crazy."

Ava was entertained by the doctor. "I am sure you are tired from the drive. Did you want to stay here, even Bruce can spend a night." She made sure to let them know she would make an exception and let a dark fae stay in a light fae compound. The light fae Mesmer didn't take him as a threat nor did she think he would try to be a spy. "I do look forward to getting to know you Lauren. Colin had plenty of incredible things to say about you."

**LAUREN & KENZI'S TOWNHOUSE – PRESENT TIME**

"I am going to take a shower, I smell like outside," the blonde shifter curled up her nose at the earthy smell. "Kenzi your singing is improving." She chuckled at the petite human as she went back up the stairs. She never got a chance to jump in before. When she first shifted back to her human form she had to tease the succubus. It was the first time she got to do the role reversal and it felt good. Then she sat with her brother as he told her he was going to accept Ava's offer. As if the Ash knew they were talking about her she called and the blonde had to put her shower on hold yet again.

She went into the Master Bathroom and opened up the glass door turning on the shower making it nice and warm. The shower was remarkable it had three different shower heads, one on the left, one on the right and one across from the door itself. The temperature setting was right near the door and was digital. Lauren let a small smile stretch across her face as she heard the music from downstairs. After all Bruce, Vex, Kenzi and Bo were still down there. Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson was blaring from the downstairs radio. She knew why the goth picked that song to play. Her new best friend certainly had the best humor out of everyone the blonde knew.

The new fae stripped and got in going to the left. She let the water pour over her as her hair clung to her face. Before the shower door opened she knew Bo was there. She could smell the succubus intoxicating scent. She didn't move when the brunette stepped in, "Room for one more?" Lauren smirked as she heard Bo ask the question. All she thought was game on.


	8. The Contenders Are

A/N: Hey everyone, I want to apologize in advance if my updates slow down. I am working on Fae Wars and want to get that first chapter up. That aside, huge thanks to those who take the time to read, follow, add this story to their favorites, you guys are the best. Can I say that I love love the reviews on this story. It's a crazy ride ahead for Doccubus but with a more determined Bo and a fae Lauren it will not be all angst. I am happy you guys are all enjoying the new family Lauren/Kenzi/Dyson and the confident predatory Lauren. Of course Nikki is the third lady in the picture; I give the doctor many options to choose from. In the show Bo gets tons why not Dr. HotPants? This chapter will show why Bo is being mature and introduce Nikki's part in the new shifter's life. You know the Katy aka Ava jokes will continue and love how you guys are adding them in your reviews. Katy Perry is easy on the eyes IMO. To reviewer LostGirlz, I love me some vampires so I had to give a little vampire feel to the fact that Lauren now has those super sharp teeth. Love how you instantly caught the vampire reference. To reviewer Spyklv, you kind of nailed it on the whole lust thing. Lauren knows she has one chance to give her love away but lust is a whole other ballgame. And let's not forget she is an animal now, literally. Aaarrruuuu (lol)! Enough babbling from me but before I forget a forewarning some **mild M rating** in this chapter. Enjoy and remember to review I love reading what you guys thinks.

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

The song was blaring in the background and the blonde shifter smirked at the irony of the song. She didn't answer the succubus that was standing behind her. In a swift movement she already had the brunette pinned to the back wall of the shower as the water was hitting them from both sides and over them from the one they were against. Bo tried to flip them but Lauren's knew found strength prevented her from doing so.

Their lips slammed together as the blonde fae put her hands into the wet hair of the brunette showing her who had the control. Lauren let out a soft growl as their tongues met and the kiss deepened. The kiss only broke so the new fae could drag her tongue down the succubus's neck making her way to those perfect breasts. She stopped for a second taking her time teasing the brunette by flicking her tongue over her hardened nipple before engulfing it in her mouth. Sucking and softly nipping while her hand dragged slowly down the succubus's toned body. Lauren was purposely prolonging this as she rubbed her hand in between Bo's legs feeling her wetness over the shower.

_Don't touch me please_

_I cannot stand the way you tease_

_I love you though you hurt me so_

_Now I'm going to pack my things and go_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

Bo was dripping wet in every aspect of the word. It was almost painful craving the blonde's touch the way she was being teased. She moved her hand down over the new shifter's and Lauren reacted by moving her hand away completely. Instead she pinned Bo's arms over her head against the wall of the shower as she was assaulting her neck and chest. "Oh god Lauren I need to feel you in me," the brunette panted out.

That was what the blonde shifter needed to hear. The succubus moaning, panting and begging it brought out Lauren's inner animal. She pulled off of Bo's neck as golden eyes met blue ones. Lauren kissed her again this time hard ramming her tongue into the brunette's mouth before turning the succubus around so she was facing the shower wall. Bo let out a moan at the sudden movement by the new fae. She cocked her head to the left allowing Lauren to continue licking and sucking her neck as her arms came around the succubus. Lauren grabbed one of Bo's breasts while her other hand slid down rubbing past her clit as two fingers went inside the brunette's dripping wet core.

The succubus hissed out a moan as she raised her hands against the wall to keep herself steady. She could feel the blonde's movements radiate throughout her entire body. Bo leaned back into the new shifter as she drove her fingers deeper into the brunette's center. Biting her lip, "MMmmmm Lauren harder," she could feel the orgasm coming on.

Lauren knew Bo was close but she wanted to continue her new assault on the succubus. She pulled her fingers out as she kissed down the brunette's back. Bo didn't fight her she knew that the blonde shifter would over power her again. When the doctor got to the small of the brunette's back she stopped spinning her around again by the waist. Wasting no time at all Lauren licked and sucked Bo's most sensitive spot savoring the taste she had missed so much.

**DOWNSTAIRS – AROUND THE SAME TIME**

As soon as the moaning started Vex and Bruce dug into their pockets and handed over money to Kenzi. The smaller goth already had her hand out waiting for it. She smiled folding the bills and putting them into her bra.

The dark fae Mesmer glared up the stairs. "How did you know the she-wolf was going to shag her rotten?"

"Oh poor sweet dumb Vex. I lived with that she-wolf for about ten months now. Take HotPants and her attraction to our unaligned sexuccubus and BAM, lots and lots of sex. It was inevitable," she shrugged as she took another sip from the blender.

"Big brother is not going to be happy finding out that they were merging bits again," he paused as they heard another orgasmic groan coming from up the stairs. "And again and again," he added in.

Bruce grinned at Kenzi, "You can stay by me with Dyson and Hale." He also has known the new shifter for the past ten months and knew all about Bo. With the succubus sexual appetite and Lauren's animal instincts this could go on for the rest of the night.

The goth happily finished the rest of what was in the blender. Filling the blender with a brand new concoction and her eyes half open, "Nah trust me I will be in Kenziland on the comfy couch. Just like old times," as she turned the blender back on.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Bo's eyes turned back to brown when she was done feeding from the new shifter. This last time she had to feed from the blonde fae was her own fault. Lauren used her claws on the succubus's back and she was anything but gentle. It was in the heat of the moment and turned the brunette on at the sensation. The blonde fell down on her bed next to her finally peeling herself off of Bo. The brunette was blown away. She remembered the days when Lauren used to fall over on her bed after two or three times of crazy passionate sex. But now the doctor appeared fine. She looked like she could run a marathon and that was after an entire night of nonstop sex. For the most part the new shifter dominated and Bo didn't fight it. The punishment was her teasing Bo to the point of her begging for Lauren's touch even pleading which the shifter loved. Turning to face the blonde Bo propped herself up on one arm, "I would think after ten months you would need an instruction manual."

Lauren couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud. "What makes you think it has been ten months?" She found it cute that Bo just assumed she was sitting there celibate. Like her inner wolf would allow that. Matter of fact her inner animal took over all the time when her hormones kicked in. Lately it never took much for that to happen. Something she wanted to kill Dyson for telling him he could have warned her about the increased desires. He laughed telling her that he thought that went without saying after all she is now an animal.

That was something Bo didn't want to hear. It took all she had to keep her eyes from flashing blue. She just had to remind herself of the advice Evony, of all people, gave her. So far that said advice was doing her wonders. Now the succubus had to pry, "Well since your friends started passing money around when I got here yesterday letting them know I walked in on you kissing Ava. Actually jumping her would be more accurate. If they were betting on a kiss I would think nothing more happened." She was fighting her inner succubus that was threatening to come out letting the jealousy shine through. The last thing the brunette wanted to picture was Lauren naked with someone else doing all those things they just did. She was hers and hers alone to touch. Bo had her own primal instincts.

"Betting huh, yeah no longer surprised by that," she was lying on her back running her right hand through her hair before propping herself. Using a more inscrutable tone she answered the other part of what the succubus asked. "Who said it was with Ava," she raised her eyebrows with her flirtatious teasing.

Trying her best to keep any choleric sound out of her voice she pressed on, "If not Ava then who? I thought the Ash was everyone's top pick for you," she replaced the growing anger with a quizzical tone instead.

The blonde shifter got up from the bed having no problem walking around her room naked as she went through draws getting out clothes. "That would be Nikki, one of Ava's guards," the doctor answered evasively. Inside she found it endearing that the brunette was trying to play off the envy Bo was hiding knowing there was someone else in the new shifter's bed. Just like the brunette she too could act coyly.

_Oh good someone else in the picture because Katy wasn't enough. _Hiding the hostility she was feeling towards this new fae she didn't even know. Trying her damndest to keep in check she inquired about the Ash. "And what does Ava think of that?" She knew what she thought of it. Suddenly she was very interested in learning a lot about this Nikki.

"She doesn't ask about it. Kenzi seems to think she probably wouldn't want to hear those details. Which is probably why everyone roots for Ava she is from a whole other dimension," she grinned at the reference to the singer's lyrics. "Another world of class." It was true when she first met Ava the blonde was instantly attracted to her. The wolf in her wanted to tear off her clothes with her teeth. Thinking she didn't stand a chance with such a well-known strong powerful Ash the doctor soon had a sexual relationship with Nikki. Ava indiscreetly let the new shifter know she knew about their sexual relationship but never pressed for details or even asked questions.

The succubus sat up in bed letting the sheets fall off of her naked upper body. Watching Lauren's eye flash golden at the sight before her. It was a brief change of eye color but it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. "Everyone knows about Nikki too? Funny no one mentioned her to me?" She was going to kill her friends. They could have at least given her a heads up there is also another fae the doctor likes to screw senseless. Bo could vouch for the senseless part.

It was too easy for Lauren to toy with the brunette. "Why would they," she kept it playful making sure Bo knew she wasn't being snotty about the whole thing.

Bo had enough of hearing her with other women. She was standing in front of the blonde and decided to take her chances wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist pulling her close. Immediately kissing her neck, "No reason," she placed feather light kisses down lower and lower dropping to her knees.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The two came downstairs showered and dressed. Kenzi had two coffee mugs out. Lauren's was plain but Bo's said #TEAM AVA on it. The doctor grabbed the mug from the succubus reading the big bold letters on the mug lifting it to her roommate, "I will kill you if she sees this."

"Oh and good morning to both wondersnatches. How did I sleep you ask, well thanks to Mr. Daniels I would say pretty good," she snatched the mug from Lauren pouring them both coffee.

Lauren opened up a cabinet pulling out some granola that she threw in yogurt. Well she was mixing that up there was a knock at the door that Kenzi answered. Her enhanced senses let her know instantly who it was. She showed nothing in her actions continuing what she was doing knowing that the goth was just loving this new shituation, as she would put it.

"Look who was at the door, Nikki." Kenzi had on a huge smile. "Nikki this is Bo. Bo meet Nikki." The goth didn't comment further just smirked at the new shifter.

Bo took in the new fae that walked in. She was attractive, Bo wasn't expecting anything less. She just nodded a small hey in Nikki's direction. The succubus almost fell off the chair when she saw Nikki's eyes flash yellow at Lauren and the doctor's did back in response.

"Ready for a run? I thought your brother was here to, is he coming?" Nikki took the yogurt mix from the doctor. Grinning widely as she did. When the doctor returned the smile she went to take it back making Nikki bring the bowl behind her back. "Come on baby wolf got to move faster than that," the brunette wolf taunted.

The doctor tried again but once again the older wolf proved to be faster. It didn't stop Lauren's pursuit as she stepped in the brunette shifter's space. Nikki's back hit the wall and the blonde fae was right against her as she grabbed the bowl back stepping back into the kitchen pointing at her and chuckling. "Do wolves lose their speed with age? Just a hypothesis I came up with that I should start to research," she continued teasing the older wolf.

Nikki sat next to Bo by the kitchen counter. "You're the unaligned succubus. Ava mentioned you yesterday." Lauren gave Nikki a bowl of the yogurt mixture and one to Bo after asking if she wanted one as well.

"That is me apparently famous in all cities." Bo was trying to hide as much emotion as possible knowing that wolves could sense things in a heartbeat.

Kenzi was standing next to Lauren in the kitchen finding all of this very entertaining. Using the lowest voice she could, "This is going to be so much fun to watch. Like Shit Storm 2013 or faepocalypse." The goth was actually impressed by the succubus so far. She came to Quebec saw her best friend kissing her ex and didn't completely lose her mind. Probably because she let Bo know it was out of good fun before the dark side of her came out. But then she came there to witness Lauren and Ava kissing, to have the sex all night and now meeting Nikki. And through all this the brunette was still keeping it together. Of course last night's bets were how long do you think Bo would be able to keep up this façade.

Dyson and Hale came walking in. After everyone said to each other the wolf lowered an eyebrow at his sister knowing the scent he smelled on her when he hugged her. No matter how much she showered you couldn't hide a smell from a wolf. He had a feeling his sister was going to play with her ex. Which is what worried him. A long time ago he too, started with just sex and that eventually led to his heart. Dyson knew how much Lauren loved Bo as a human and when she turned to a wolf she had a chance at love again. Her feelings for Bo were still there but the blonde still had her love to give. He was concerned that the sex could lead to Lauren giving her one shot to Bo. The only thing that the succubus proved to him so far was that she wasn't going to give up easily. Since it hasn't even been a full 24 hours he wasn't impressed. "I will see you two downstairs," he kissed the top of Lauren's head, gave Bo that protective brother glare, and went down the stairs.

**FLASHBACK – BEFORE BO WENT TO MONTREAL**

Evony had just finished telling her more then she could have found out from anyone other than her. Bo knew her friends would filter purposely leaving things out. This was probably the only time she trusted the dark fae leader over her own friends.

The Morrigan got up with Bo walking her to the door beyond ecstatic to be getting rid of her. "One last piece of advice. Don't lose control of that nasty succubus temper of yours. We have all seen it sweetie it's not flattering. Ava will try to trip you up in every way. She will do all she can to try and get you to fuck up. It shows your true ugly colors and makes her come off that much better. Ava is just so picture perfect."

The brunette took in what Evony was saying, "She can do her homework on me. After all I did with her and fair is fair."

The Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Honey please she is 1700 in that time she learned a trick or two. She can read people easily. She will control her temper, hide her anger, and be completely mature. In other words she will make you look like an immature stubborn little brat in seconds. You want to win don't be yourself. Show the doctor you have changed or you already lost. And I wouldn't want that after all the research I did for you. Bye now Toronto won't miss you sweetie," she gave the best fake smile opening the door as she ushered Bo out.

**PRESENT TIME**

Kenzi threw a k-cup at the succubus breaking her from remembering the advice the Morrigan gave her. She was happy as hell that she listened to that advice. When she first arrived in Montreal and saw Lauren making the move on Ava her eyes flashed blue. Lucky for her both women were too into each other to notice. She had to close her eyes and picture that it was her to calm down. Bo was glad she did because right now she was showing that she was capable of maturing even if it was an inner battle. The succubus lifted up the k-cup, "Did you throw this at me?"

"In my defense yes I did but only because I thought maybe you got screwed senseless you went all blank on me," Kenzi answered as she glanced at Hale who also was watching Bo.

"Got to agree with the little mama on that you did space out," the siren told her. Now that the brunette returned to reality he continued his conversation with Kenzi. "Back to what I was saying to you. So after we accepted she let us know she would help us find places and gave us this new bling as a welcome aboard package. I think it's because she is sweet on our doctor," Hale lifted his wrist to show the shiny new Rolex he was wearing. "Check it out baby is custom," he took it off showing the name engraving done on the watch.

"I take it she knew you guys would accept this job," Bo stated in a blank tone. She was trying to be impassive and it was working.

"Of course she did, D is the doc's brother. How could he turn it done and how could I let him?" From the minute Dyson started to tell him about Ava's offer Hale knew what his partner wanted. Hell he himself was all too happy for the change. After what happened when he was Ash even though it was shown that he wasn't incompetent. A new city with a new start was right on the money. Dyson had his love back everything pointed to them moving. Plus they had been coming up there a lot so that the wolf could see his sister. Hale enjoyed the ride, leaving Toronto, and seeing his partner happy again. He couldn't remember the last time the wolf had that much joy.

Bo stepped away from the conversation to answer her cell phone, "Damon is a damn good-looking Morrigan. Hell of an improvement from Evony and we even celebrated my arrival with drinks. The true way to a Valkyrie's heart, if I have one. What up with you succubus? Did your lady throw her wolf love at you yet," Tamsin said in her normal voice.

"If it were only that simple. I am the underdog in my once circle of friends." Bo glanced over at the siren who was deep in conversation with the goth. Kenzi looked over her way but put her attention back on Hale after the succubus smiled at her.

"That's a punch in the face for you. Not surprised though we were off with your psycho father while they played house. Dyson literally made her fae from his own genetics. You knew it was going to be Bo against the mob squad. Where are you," it just occurred to the Valkyrie she was driving to where she knew Lauren lived not having any idea where Bo actually was.

"At my ex's who is off being a wolf with her brother and another wolf that she is sleeping with," the scowl on her face said it all but Tamsin couldn't see her expression.

"The doc is getting around. Shit sucks dude, on my way to you," Tamsin cared for Bo as a friend although sleeping with her was a pleasant addition and something she wasn't against happening again.

The succubus went to the window to see when the Valkyrie got there. "Do you know this Montreal Ash?"

Tamsin snorted into the phone, "Yeah as a Dark Fae I make it a habit to meet the Ash's from other cities. It's a thing I do on the side."

"Nice, nice with the sarcasm. I'm drowning here and you can't even throw me a life raft. No you dunk me under the water."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Don't go all Homeland Carrie on me with the dramatics there. Sorry your ex is getting her wolf on." That was the best the dark fae could do and she felt it was decent. She pulled up in front of the townhouse. "Nice place your ex has there. Think you'll chase her out of this city too I wouldn't mind taking that place over."

"Pretend, for me just pretend to be nice," Bo hung up the phone going towards the front door calling back to Hale and Kenzi, "Be outside."

Tamsin was leaning against the railings. "Did you say pretend? Are we doing it is just a break thing again? It's like Ross and Rachel, we are going to be talking about this 'break' for years to come. Looking as forward to that as I am getting hit by a train as a plane smashes into it," the Valkyrie lacked tact.

"Perfect mental image." Bo shook her head. "Okay so I pull the group of misfits together and now I am the one that is on the outside. I have to prove to everyone that I deserve a chance with Lauren. Kenzi is both our best friends but agrees that I was the one to screw up in more recent events. Dyson is the big bad protective wolf brother who now works for the all-around perfect Ash. Hale is Dyson's longtime friend so he will side with him. Plus he feels partially responsible for what has happened to Lauren since he was acting Ash. Bruce I barely know but he knows Lauren from living with her for the greater majority of ten months. And Vex who I brought into the group has spent four months with her. Leaving me out here." Bo gave her the shortest summary of all that went on. "And I had the best sex ever in my entire fae life with Lauren last night. It was familiar but different. Sexy, passionate, hot, I mean I could go on and on."

Tamsin put her hand up signaling to her to stop. She rubbed her stomach, "Dude don't want my Vodka tonic to come back up. Good on the way down not on the way back up." She waited a minute before going on, "You had to know sex would be better she is a wolf now. A female wolf not some boy wolf that grabs onto something humps the hell out of it and is finished. It's like an itch that she can't scratch. See look you two have something in common." Noticing that wasn't what the succubus was overly joyed with what they shared Tamsin decided changing the subject was the better option. "You fucked up. I know I was there. Own it succubus and prove to her that you love her and the break shit is over. Being on the outside I know a few things about it. You were gone almost six months shit changes, people change and then they left for four more. More shocking they allowed you two to get it on." She bent down patting Bo's leg, "Besides they got that whole one chance thing. With your track record what were you expecting them to roll out the red carpet?"

The door opened and Nikki came out followed by Lauren. The blonde shifter looked less than amused at seeing the succubus sitting outside with the Valkyrie. She couldn't stop the hmmf that escaped from her lips. Ignoring that she just did that she introduced the two, "Nikki this is Tamsin."

Nikki shook the dark fae's hand, hit Lauren in the ass, and gave her a playful grin before heading over to her black Jeep Wrangler. She beeped the horn waving at the three as she raced down the street. Lauren was back in dark jeans, black boots with a small chunky heel, and a black shirt that looked like it was painted on going very low. "How are you Tamsin," Lauren put her one foot on the step up keeping her other foot on the step below propping herself back against the railing across from the Valkyrie. Animal instinct was kicking in. Not only were senses heightened and hormones kicked up to the umpteenth power but possessiveness was a factor that also increased. After the night she had with Bo she was less than thrilled to see the dark fae there. She was glad she was so protective of her heart and kept last night with Bo strictly about being physical. Although the sex with the succubus was better than it ever was.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. How the sexcapades going?" Tamsin had no shame. She asked the question not because of what Bo told her but it was a known fact, animals tend to have stronger hormones.

Lauren gave a devious wolfish smile at the Valkyrie's reference. After it all it was dead on. That was when the blonde shifter realized from where she was on the railing she had the perfect shot down her ex's shirt. The new fae bit into her bottom lip not even trying to hide where she was staring. Bo's cleavage was pretty amazing. The doctor was also having flashes play out in her mind where she grabs the succubus by the hand leading her up the stairs back to her bedroom. Ripping the brunette out of her pants as the blonde shifter dipped her head between the succubus's thighs. Trying to clear the thoughts from her mind she swallowed hard closing her eyes.

Bo felt the gaze of her ex and saw exactly where she was looking. It brought a half smile to the succubus knowing that the inner animal in her ex was taking over. In that aspect Bo had more experience than her. The brunette had to learn to control her inner succubus and while it was still a struggle she had a lot more control then she used to. She was still determined to win her heart but in the meantime if she kept her bed warm maybe it would mean less of a chance that Nikki would. The succubus had no problem taking out the competition till she won back the doctor's heart.

Lauren got control of her inner wolf as she forced herself to peel her eyes off of her ex. She put the attention back on Tamsin. "Heard you met Damon. I have to. He is better than Evony," the new fae needed a distraction.

The distraction came, "Anyone is better than Evony," Ava answered standing at the bottom of the blonde shifter's stairs.

"Ava," Lauren put her full attention on the Ash.

Tamsin looked the Ash up and down and then did it again letting her eyes linger on a particular area longer then she should've. She plopped down next to Bo, "Shit your screwed dude."


	9. A Brother Knows

A/N: Thanks a million to those who take time to read this story, follow it, and add it to their favorites. For those of you that time to review you are the best. I love reading the reviews and how you guys perceive the story. Everyone is more protective of Lauren because the gang around her now sees things in a different light. Everything always came so easy to Bo. She had Kenzi helping her every step of the way and Lauren and Dyson were always there waiting hoping to be the one she picked. Now things are different Dyson cares for Bo as a friend but Lauren is a sister. Kenzi sees things from a whole new perspective and that has changed who she backs. Lauren is more confident and confidence can attract people so for once Bo is getting a taste of her own medicine. Flashbacks will continue to explain things further. Enjoy this chapter and review please.

* * *

**10 MONTHS AGO**

Bruce moved towards Kenzi glancing down at the fallen doctor. "I thought Dr. Lewis was a human doctor for the light fae."

Kenzi didn't take her eyes off of Lauren. "She is or was. That might not be Lauren. Who knows, there was this time when we all looked like ourselves but we weren't. Good times." She spun towards Bruce grabbing onto him, "You think they cloned Lauren. Supercharged her with fae powers and her brains, like The Thing, you know the movie," she let go of the giant looking back down at the still passed out blonde.

Bruce just shook his head at the tiny human. "I don't think she is some alien. We got fae we don't need aliens." He shot his head to the left when he heard the rustling of leaves. "We can ask her more when she wakes up for now let's get out of here." He marched over to Lauren despite Kenzi's protests that she could be a variety of things. He easily lifted her up carrying her how a groom carries a bride. "We are going to need another car."

The goth snapped out of her rambling, put her one hand on her hip and the other against her chest. "Now you want me to give up my pride and joy. That is harsh and I thought you were a good guy." She was using her humor as a defense mechanism. Right now she had no clue where Bo was, where Dyson was, where Hale was, or even where the damn Valkyrie was. Evony said Trick was dead something she was still trying desperately to process and now the one thing that made her smile she had to give up to. Not to mention the petite human was on the run to save her own ass.

The giant was walking slightly ahead of her not wanting to slow down his pace. "Kenzi, Evony's car won't fit three people. I saw a few Hummers at Taft Industries we are going to have to take one after I make sure there is no tracking device on it." He just wanted to get the two ladies somewhere safe. That was his priority he knew the Morrigan and she wasn't someone to back down easily. Until he heard from Hale or anyone else letting him know that it was safe he was taking these two into hiding.

The goth just followed. She didn't mind Bruce too much especially after he just saved her helping the tiny human to escape. But still she didn't really know him. Now she had to go into hiding with a huge giant that she was acquaintances with and Lauren out of all people. Kenzi was still wondering if Lauren was even human. The only other time she saw yellow eyes like that were Dyson. He was missing last she heard and Lauren was the number one suspect. Top that off with now her eyes mirrored his. Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the unconscious doctor. "What if she did something to Dyson and stole his faeness. Then we are harboring a fugitive." Kenzi called to Bruce.

It didn't slow him down when he answered. "Kenzi you are a fugitive right now also. We don't know what Lauren did and we can't ask her right now. Let's get somewhere safe and when she wakes up we can question her all you want." He wasn't sure why there was a sudden shift in the goth's mood but he sensed the hostility. Clearly she wasn't a fan of the blonde he was carrying but now wasn't the time to argue. Bruce knew he didn't know Kenzi that long but she seemed to be the kind of person that got along with everyone which made him wonder the type of person he was carrying in his arms. Not wanting to concentrate too much about it he set his mind to the task at hand.

They got back to the building in record time and he gently placed Lauren down instructing Kenzi to stay with her. It was the only way he knew they would both be safe while he had time to inspect the Hummer. He barged into the office throwing around the keys finding some that could be for the SUV. There was a few that said Hummer on them and wasn't positive which key was for that one. From the office he went to the vehicle trying all the keys till he got the right one. Bruce popped the hood and from there he slid under the monster truck once he was one hundred percent positive there was no tracker he started it up. Going back to get the goth and the blonde possibly human, the verdict was still out on that one. Bruce put Lauren in the backseat while Kenzi got in the passenger seat. The giant jumped into the driver side, "I know some fae that will help us. They are wizards."

The goth gazed over at Bruce. The excitement was evident, "You are taking me to Hogwarts. I knew that place was too good to be made up." She was kidding but if there was a chance of a school of witchcraft and wizardry then the fae would be the ones to know about it.

"Not exactly," was the only answer he was willing to give. The two had some miscellaneous chit chat. Kenzi told Bruce how she met Bo, Dyson, Hale, Trick and Lauren. Bruce couldn't help but inquire why she seemed hostile towards the doctor. Which made the petite human turn in her seat completely so she was sitting on an angle facing Bruce. Kenzi knew he had to keep his eyes on the road but she still wanted to look at him when she spoke. "First she seems like this super sweet person who was human like me so bonus points there. Bo had these strong, MEGA strong feelings for her but kept the good doc at arm's length. Her being a succubus and Lauren being a human. It was forbidden love from the start. Fae/human totally frowned upon as you may know. Then the whole I need to feed on your sexual chi and could possibly kill you was a problem. You can see how that might be. This is when I still thought of Lauren as Dr. HotPants," she glanced into the backseat remembering how she first felt towards the blonde. At that time she encouraged Bo to not give up on Lauren to fight for who she wanted whoever that may be. "Then the doc put the moves on Bo bo which made her all kinds of happy. But right after and I mean right after Bo learns Lauren did it because the Ash asked her to. Bo was after Vex and the Ash didn't want her going after him so he told Lauren to occupy Bo. Mission accomplished Dr. Heartless which earned her the new name of Dr. Freeze. I expected something like that from a fae, no offense, but not from a human slave. You would think Bo made her feel not all Civil War era but I guess not."

"She might have had her reasons," Bruce cut in. He didn't know the doctor but how could a sweet face like that do something devious.

Kenzi slapped his huge muscular arm shaking and rubbing her hand after. "Rude to cut someone off dude. Then Bo's mom, Mommy Dearest, comes into the pic and the doc helped out with this necklace thingie. So she clears herself with Bo but not with me because I know that Bo just wants to see the best in everybody. Thankfully I don't I like to see the worst. After the doc started living with us hiding from Lochlan I warned her ass that I would kill her. Seriously I told her they would find her body years from now knowing that someone killed her that rhymed with frenzy. More to it than that but back to the point, so she goes and bangs Bo again right after my totally awesome warning. Couple days later we find out she has a girlfriend this whole time in a coma and that was how she became a slave. Good to know how she spent some time while her girl was out cold. She made it up to us again by helping beat the Garuda and possibly helping in saving my life telling Hale to use his siren. Then shortly after the two became a couple and Bo forgot my existence. She never did that when she dated Dyson but with Lauren she was lost in the world of the doc. I got kidnapped and Bo didn't even notice. The Bo I knew would have noticed in a second but she was under Lauren's spell. Not like Charmed kind of spell I mean like Hocus Pocus. After all that she dumps Bo with some lame ass I need a break from us bullshit."

Bruce felt like he just missed half the story, "Why would she ask for a break if she kept going back to Bo. I hear that she had a girlfriend but maybe she gave up hope on the girl in a coma. She might have developed actual feelings for Bo not expecting her girlfriend to wake up. She must have left that girl to be with Bo and again why the break." None of what Kenzi said added up to him and knew it was one sided.

Kenzi ran her tongue over the front of her top teeth. She wasn't liking Bruce so much anymore. In all fairness she would be honest, "Bo had to kill Nadia, the girlfriend, but only because she was possessed by the Garuda and kicking Lauren's ass. Plus the nasty bitch attacked me she was lucky I didn't kick her ass. Bo might have almost killed me and Lauren to save Dyson after his Dawning. That was also where she found out I got his love back for him, oopps. Plus there was a kiss with Tamsin that Bo didn't tell her about so she might not even know about it." Saying that out loud Kenzi knew that there was a chance Lauren wasn't all wrong.

Bruce made a face, "Bo sounds like a great girlfriend. I mean that has to be what everybody wants in a relationship. Lies, being left behind, mistrust, coming second and almost getting killed for an ex. Think she will date me." He didn't know Bo or Lauren but he understood more of Lauren's side from this short summary. He understood it was hard for Kenzi to see it that way because she was Team Bo.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "She also had to sleep with other people since Lauren was human. That she knew about and agreed to. And that kiss with Tamsin happened when she was supposed to go to some award thingie with Lauren for a trophy she was getting or whatever doctors get. She also drank champagne with Tamsin in Lauren's apartment when she missed it. Again Lauren doesn't know about that."

To Bruce that only proved his point more that Lauren was definitely the bigger person in this. "So Lauren agreed to Bo having sex with other people understanding her succubus nature trying to make the relationship work. While Bo couldn't even make an award ceremony where her girlfriend who helped save the fae species from the Garuda was being honored. Again still not seeing where Bo is the better one in the relationship."

"I am seriously not liking you right now," she turned back to sit in the seat normally. She saw they were driving into the woods, "Why are we visiting Jason Voorhees? Is he fae too?"

The Hummer came to a stop. At this point they had been driving for almost two hours. "From here we need to walk." He got out of the car opening up the backdoor he got Lauren. Bruce didn't know this possible human but right now he sympathized with her.

Kenzi was still sitting in the car staring off at Bruce. Realizing he was serious she got out running the best she could in her boots to catch up. "More walking? Hi, have we met?" She stuck her hand out to which Bruce only smiled at. They walked for a few miles and at that point Kenzi was on Bruce's back while he carried Lauren. Finally stopping by what seemed like nothing but bushes and trees. The giant move away some of it to reveal a hidden door that went underground.

The goth stepped back putting her hand over her heart, "You know hobbits. This is so Lord of the Rings."

Bruce opened the wooden door with one hand allowing Kenzi to go in first. They walked down the many steps and stopped in front of another door. A window opened and when the person saw Bruce the door swung open to reveal people around Kenzi's height walking around in what Kenzi thought were Jedi robes. "So is this Star Wars or Spaceballs because this feels like we are in Yogurt's layer."

"These are the wizards who I hope will help us," Bruce explained as Kenzi was scanning over the whole area.

One of them came over to the giant, "Bruce, my friend it has been a long time."

Bruce again used one hand to shake his friend's hand. "Tiberius this is Kenzi and Lauren. They are humans and Evony started a war against them. All humans that are slaves or know about the fae or wanted for treason and punished by death. They are innocent this is one of Evony's scams. Can you help hide us till we sort this out? We have friends working on the outside that will solve this problem for us." Bruce was hoping the wizard would be willing to help. They didn't like trouble but didn't tolerate unnecessary evils.

Tiberius shook Kenzi's hand and approached the unconscious doctor. He glanced up at his giant friend, "We will help you but this one is not human." He answered as he pointed to the doctor.

"I KNEW IT," the petite human was thrilled she was right.

**PRESENT TIME – MONTREAL**

Bo heard Tamsin but didn't acknowledge what the Valkyrie just whispered to her. Right now her eyes were fixed on the perfect Ash. Bo wanted to get up and knock her flat on her ass and she hated the way Lauren acted around her. The way the blonde acted all flabbergasted made Bo want to chi suck the Ash dry. "Tamsin this is the Ash of Montreal, Ava," Bo did the introduction keeping a blithe facial expression.

Ava stretched out her hand, "Nice to meet you Tamsin and welcome to Montreal. I am glad to see Dark Fae continuing to get along with the Light." The ash glanced up at the blonde shifter, "Something I have to thank Lauren for."

The succubus couldn't help herself. "Are you referring to Vex, I brought him into the mix years ago." She beamed with some pride. Finally she knew something the Ash didn't.

Ava didn't seem phased at all, "But you are unaligned so if he spoke with you it isn't really the same as Light and Dark. Here he visits regularly as well as Bruce. Damon and I are in agreement we hope this new formed alliance will be ongoing." Ava smiled knowing the succubus was trying to get to her but she wasn't going to allow it. She certainly wouldn't stoop to Bo's level in front of the doctor. If Bo wanted to play she would beat her with her wits and words.

The cockiness fell from Bo's face. The brunette was currently fighting the overwhelming desire to kick her in the chest. Hitting her hard enough to send her into the tree in front of Lauren's place. She promised herself to keep these emotions hidden from Ava and Lauren. She kept recalling Evony's words in her head. _She will control her temper, hide her anger, and be completely mature. In other words she will make you look like an immature stubborn little brat in seconds_. Keeping that in mind Bo changed the subject knowing there had to be a way to get under Ava's skin she just had to find it. Bo's face was inscrutable, "Speaking of Light Fae, I just met one of your guards, Nikki I believe." Her voice was nonchalant no one would know she was trying to provoke the Ash. Letting her know that the guard that sleeps with Lauren was just there.

Ava glanced over at Lauren as her smile widened, "Good, I take it you three got your run in already. Now we can take a little longer at lunch. I have a meeting with Dyson and Hale afterwards but I can push it back I am sure your brother will not mind." The Ash was amused by the succubus's attempts to make her uncomfortable. Bo was throwing things at her as if it would get the light fae Mesmer flustered. Ava couldn't help but think the brunette had a lot to learn and she would certainly win over the new fae if the succubus kept up this childish behavior.

This time it was Lauren that Bo spoke to, "Lunch huh, funny you never mentioned that all of last night or this morning. Although we didn't do much talking." She wanted a reason to let Ava know that she spent the whole night with her ex-lover. Bo just wasn't expecting to get that window from the Ash herself. It didn't matter she grabbed the opportunity and just slightly glanced towards the Ash with only her eyes.

Lauren's face flushed when Bo said that out loud. "I didn't think to." She studied the Ash's facial expression knowing that Ava had to know what Bo was referring to. It didn't take a brain surgeon to put those pieces together. The new shifter with her off the charts hormones with her very attractive ex succubus who has the same hormones. Actually Bo's might now be slightly lower than Lauren's. "Bo has nowhere to live so for now she is staying with us."

The Ash put her hand up signaling Lauren to stop talking. "Lauren I have no claim to you and as far as I know no one else does neither. You do not have to explain your actions to me or anyone else." She knew why the succubus did that. Ava gave her some credit she was crafty and was making it known she wanted the blonde shifter back. Thankfully Ava didn't give up just like that and after what she heard about Bo she wasn't so sure she deserved Lauren's heart. With that in mind she wasn't going to give up her pursuit. "Bo you are always welcome to stay at my palace as well. It would give us a chance to get to know each other better," Ava flashed her radiant smile at the succubus. She meant that too she would love to get to know Bo. She remembered how Colin said he was losing Lauren because of an unaligned succubrat. That she broke the doctor's heart and Lauren couldn't stay in the city. Ava recalled how broken the blonde shifter was when she first arrived. Kenzi and Dyson were the ones to fill her in on some of the things about Bo. Just the other day Lauren herself explained in her own words how she felt towards the succubus. Ava liked to see things from her own point of view.

"I will keep that in mind," Bo answered through her straight-faced appearance. She was taking in what the Ash was wearing. She had on black dress pants, with a white halter top that had such a deep v in the front it stopped right above her belly button. There was no back to the shirt and her black heels had to add another three inches to her height. Bo was trying to figure out how the shirt was staying in place because there was no sides to it since there wasn't a back. And somehow the material managed to cover Ava's very large chest. Breaking Bo out of her haze when Lauren stepped past her. Not wanting to show the jealous rage she was feeling she called out to the two, "Have fun."

Tamsin studied the succubus, "Have fun that was the best you could think of. The two look like they are off to do a modeling shoot together and you said have fun. Who are you and where is Bo?" She watched as Lauren and Ava drove off, "Do you know who she looks like?"

Bo put her hand up before whipping her head towards the Valkyrie, "Finish that sentence and I will tear out your jugular." If she had to hear it from one more person she was going to be sick. Bo didn't like that out of all the singers it had to be the sexy busty one that the Ash resembled. "She couldn't have resembled Alice Cooper," it was a statement that she was saying more to herself.

Tamsin glanced down at Bo's cleavage. "Shit I thought you had the world's best cleavage. You just got hit down to number two. Or double slammed if you count those."

The succubus gave the dark fae an evil glare. "Didn't you hear if you don't have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all?" She couldn't provoke the Ash, she was undoubtedly gorgeous, sexy, big chested, but she also was mature just like Evony said.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "Then I would never talk. The doc gets around now huh. Here I thought she was such a nerd. Now she is an animal in every sense of the word. She has another wolf to play with, an Ash and a succubus. Think she would take a Valkyrie too?"

"Tamsin right now you are the only person I have on my side so don't make me kill you," Bo was still gazing over to where the two disappeared. The way she was looking was if she stared hard enough they would appear again then she could somehow stop the two from going to lunch. If she wasn't so busy last night trying to physically connect with her ex again she might have been smart enough to ask why Miss Perfect called.

"Bo I am not your gang of sunshine friends. I may somewhat be a part of it but I will never blow so much smoke up your ass that you become a hot air balloon. Lauren is appealing now I was asking about sex not her heart but fine I will do the friend thing. I never had any so it was never an issue but apparently it's making you hostile. Last time we fought I kicked your ass," the Valkyrie reminded her.

The succubus went slack-jawed, "Um, excuse me I must have hit you so hard you seem to forget that I got the upper hand and decided not to chi suck the life out of you. Only then did you get the upper hand and not cut my head of, should I thank you for that."

"Whatever dude."

Bo decided to finally tell someone about Evony. "There is a chance I might have done something stupid. I need you to be a friend and also you can't say a word to anyone because I haven't."

Tamsin dug into her jacket taking out a flask, "I knew I would need this when it came to you." Unscrewing the top she took a sip, "Okay I'm ready."

The brunette had no reaction to the Valkyrie. Instead she couldn't help but think if Kenzi went for woman these two would be the perfect fit. "What did Evony tell you about leaving Toronto?" Bo figured that was a safe place to start.

"Her exact words were Bo is going after that new make shift wolf since you are so blinded by the sunshine gang why don't you do me a favor and leave with her. And I believe she said don't come back or I will be forced to kill you," she impassively answered drinking from her flask.

"I might have made a deal with Evony," Bo basically whispered out the sentence. It was her confession that she was hoping wasn't heard. Unfortunately the Valkyrie did hear it as she screwed the cap onto the flask placing it down so she could turn towards Bo.

"After all this time you are still really that dumb. You made a deal with the devil so you know. Well you want the silver lining. Here it is, when your friends find this out you will not have to worry about getting Lauren back because they will kill you. Their problem solved I should become a shrink," she patted Bo's knee as she went back to her flask.

"Yeah I think your license would be revoked from the amount of your patients that commit suicide," sometimes talking to Tamsin wasn't the best thing. It was honest but not good for the ego.

Tamsin disregarded what the succubus said, "If people can't handle the truth then they shouldn't look for answers. Simple as that. Shit or get off the bowl."

Bo's lip curled with the look of disgust. "Wow that was vivid. You paint quite the mental picture Michelangelo. Can we get back to the disaster that is my life?"

The Valkyrie couldn't fight the smile, "You mean the disaster you once again created out of your own free will. Yeah let's get back to that. But before we do we are going for lunch ourselves." Tamsin peeled herself off the stairs pulling out the keys to her truck.

"The last time you took me to lunch we went to a bar and you got a Bloody Mary," Bo was dragging her feet as she followed anyway.

**AVA & LAUREN – WHEN THEY FIRST LEFT LAUREN'S PLACE**

As the two got in the car Lauren started to explain, "I am sorry about that." She paused when she felt the Ash's hand over hers. It made her stop mid thought as she glanced over to the beauty in the driver seat.

"You have nothing to apologize about. Why do you always feel like you did something that requires an apology? No one owns you, you are not a slave and as I have stated before shouldn't have been for quite some time." Her demeanor was calm and collected. "Your ex is beautiful but I didn't ask you to lunch yesterday to speak about her. In my personal opinion you have spent too many tears on that succubus. There is a saying I strictly believe in and make a personal mission to follow." Putting the car in drive she told Lauren the quote, "The one who makes you cry isn't worth your tears. The one who is worth your tears would never make you cry. And that is all the time I am going to spend on Bo."

Lauren knew that it wasn't Ava who made up the saying but she was the one who memorized it. And it was a lovely quote. It was moving to the blonde shifter because it held so many truths to it. How many times did she cry over Bo? When they were together? When she had to leave her because Bo failed to see how far she allowed them to drift apart? Or when she returned with her new dark fae girlfriend? There was an endless amount of tears that she shed over the succubus. Ava was right no more. "What did you want to talk about?"

It was the first time the Ash had a seductive smile of her own, "That kiss from the other night would be a good start?" She never took her eyes off the road when she asked.

**BRUCE'S PLACE (ACROSS THE STREET FROM KENZI & LAUREN'S) – PRESENT TIME**

Dyson returned there after their run. He put the clothes on that was left outside for him and joined the two guys inside. Currently he was standing to the side of the window. He watched his sister walk out with Nikki giving a half grin at the relationship the two lady wolves had. She wouldn't be his first choice for Lauren but not his last either. He smiled when he saw Ava appear and chuckled when the two went off together. He sipped his coffee as he watched Bo get into Tamsin's truck shaking his head in disappointment. This is why he still couldn't trust Bo with his sister. He would be keeping an eye on Bo like this till she proved him wrong, if she could.


	10. AN Explanation

First let me start by saying that Lost Girl belongs to Showcase and Jay Firestone. I only take their characters and put MY spin on them. I try to keep their humor or comments they might make but ultimately I put MY own twist to the characters. If you want to see the exact Bo from Lost Girl, the exact Dyson, exact Kenzi etc. then you need to read stuff by Jay Firestone, Emily Andras, and Vanessa Piazza.

Next I will NEVER apologize for my stories or how I write them. I will apologize if I did confuse anyone and try my best to clear up said confusion. That is why reviews are important without them I don't know if you are getting what I am saying. My real life job is a PI (private investigator – no it is not as glamorous as shows and movies make it out to be – trust me). This causes me to read tons of mystery. In mystery writing the plot isn't shown in the first chapter it evolves as the story goes and by the end it all comes together. That is my writing style because I love it. The only exception I have made to the whole mystery genre is a few tween books that co-workers have gotten me to read (Hunger Games, Twilight, and Harry Potters).

Now with all that said I will explain some confusion there seems to be. Number 1, I am and always will be Team Lauren. That means Bo will usually suffer and have to pay for consequences that she never does on the show. Literally Bo could knock a character out and all would be forgiven on the show. That don't fly with me. My only exception is Dirty Little Secret where you are actually supposed to feel bad for Bo (something different for me).

Number 2, from the beginning (chapter 1) I showed Kenzi living with Lauren, Dyson was close to Lauren, and Bo was still in Toronto. Hence a new take from the show (again this isn't the show there will be differences).

Number 3, no one was mean to Bo. Dyson asked her intentions much like a father or maybe older brother would. Don't forget Dyson was once with Bo and feels that Bo wants only who she cannot have. He didn't get to have a further talk with Bo in my story but when that does happen he will point this out. That when Bo was with him she wanted Lauren, when she was with Lauren she wanted him and then when Tamsin showed interest Bo returned that. He knows Lauren has one chance why should it be given to someone who does things like that. He needs to know Bo matured and truly knows what she wants herself. He wasn't being mean or harsh about it actually he hopes she proves him wrong but right now is doubtful.

Number 4, when Kenzi saw Bo there she gave her a crushing hug. She only pointed out to Bo the way Lauren saw things. Check the chapter out again for yourself if you guys would prefer. Also we haven't seen the complete flashback of what went down in the almost six months that Kenzi, Bruce and Lauren lived together in the cottage for. Right now the flashback has only shown that Kenzi was still 100% Team Bo. So what happened to make it change hasn't been revealed yet. Also she isn't bashing Bo instead time with Lauren has made Kenzi grow up a bit and be HER OWN PERSON not Bo's shadow. (This isn't Once Upon A Time Kenzi isn't Peter Pan's Shadow).

Number 5, Lauren does still have feelings for Bo which is why she is being so cautious. From the first chapter I pointed out how Lauren still thinks about Bo or the tears she has shed for the succubus. But when you get one chance and you saw that person break your heart how willing would you be to give it to that person again. She needs to be careful. Lauren is also a wolf which means she isn't human Lauren from the show (see my notes above). She is stronger, fae, temperamental, kicked in hormones and heightened senses. She hasn't had a serious talk with Bo since her arrival in Montreal because she is afraid she will do what she always does. Fall right back into her. She is trying to let her wolf be in control so she doesn't do that. But notice she hasn't thrown Bo out of her house. Lauren did leave Toronto four months ago because she didn't want to see Bo and Tamsin in her face. Especially after what happened when Bo and Lauren were together. Remember Tamsin told her about the kiss not Bo so Lauren felt maybe Bo was developing feelings for her from back then. Bo didn't attempt to get Lauren back or talk about their break or what happened and she sure as hell didn't stop Lauren from leaving. All things we still have to see WHY that was. Even right before Ava came Lauren was jealous to see Bo with Tamsin.

Number 6, since Bo has been back all it has been is talk. She hasn't talked to Lauren yet at all. All she did was tell Kenzi why she was in Montreal and Kenzi told her Lauren's point of view on their relationship. All Bo did was try and seduce Lauren which was flipped on her. She didn't take the time to talk to her and ask if she was with anyone else. She did what was natural to a succubus. Also we didn't get her back story with her when she was with her father yet but there are things there that are important to. We also didn't see what Evony told her yet so again we don't know if the Ash is as perfect as she seems. Bo hasn't made any attempts to reach out to Kenzi or Dyson just Tamsin so maybe she isn't trusting them not the other way around. You guys as the readers won't know that.

Number 7, on the show EVERYONE loves Bo. Everyone makes excuses for Bo and everyone thinks Bo is the best. Quite frankly I think it is BORING (ZZZzzzzzzz) same old same old. Don't bother introducing a new character good or bad they are just going to fall in love with Bo. No one wants Lauren and no one is on her side she is always alone and the outsider. Kenzi hangs from Dyson's ass in the show at this point I think she should date him she seems to lurv him more than Bo. Bo is also, what in her 30s, at this point she should be an adult and able to make up her mind about things. Something again in the show she can't do. But one important thing I do think the show did show us is that Bo can be with a fae maybe even monogamous with one. Which is why in my stories I turn Lauren fae so it is just Lauren. How many out there would tolerate your partner (spouse, etc.) sleeping with other people?

I hope that clears up confusion. Comment about chapters written not ones that have yet to pass. Unless you guys are Oracles, lol. I always have reasons for everything so if something hasn't happened yet don't assume. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me (ass-u-me), lolol. If you wonder if something is going to happen question it or PM me but please don't assume. Then you start a war of reviewers who are all assuming the same thing. And no one is beating up on Bo they are trying to help her by showing her what Lauren feels and seeing what she does with that knowledge. Please remember I said this was an angst story from the start. It states it write in the summary. There are a lot of talks that need to happen and tons of flashbacks to show. Again Bo hasn't tried to talk to anyone yet either and still has yet to tell them about Evony. There is always reasons. The title also says a lot, Somebody I Used to Know. Kenzi and Dyson are trying to give Bo advice and be on her side but she didn't stay to talk to them she ran to Tamsin. That is why Dyson was shaking his head. Why not try to talk to Kenzi, or Dyson or even Lauren. Why not grab Lauren's hand and ask her to stay there and not go to lunch. This so far hasn't shown that Bo has changed at all. Things that will be pointed out when talks happen. I hope this cleared everything up and I do apologize for anything confusing.


	11. Always Yours

A/N: Again I will start by saying that I will NEVER apologize for the story I write. I will apologize if I confuse anyone. This is why reviews are very important! I know my writing style is unique to many others out there so if I am confusing anybody the reviews are what alert me to that. Then I will make some AN's to clear it up without giving away the story. From the beginning of this story I showed that it is different (being Kenzi/Laure/Dyson) and told you flashbacks would bring everyone up to speed as the story continues. That still holds true so be patient and things will be explained. Also remember Bo has yet to do anything to prove that she is different. Actually she proved the opposite that she is the same old Bo, she showed up, slept with Lauren and then took off with Tamsin. Keep in mind Lauren has ONE shot at giving her heart away. How many of you would hand it so freely knowing that person you will love forever even if they stop returning those feelings? I try to never make characters cruel unless they are the Big Bad. All that out of the way thank you a million for reading, following, adding this to your favorites and taking time to review. Not everyone is going to like this story and those reviews are more than welcome too. Just don't assume you know where the story is going. I know season 4 is starting for some of you while this story is going on and just in case the show falls short in Doccubus this story will be here for you guys. While they might not be together they are endgame and there will be interaction in between. Enjoy and review, review, and review. There are some of you that write reviews that hit things dead on, I love it. (FYI the song Bo hears is Last Stand by Adelitas Way)

* * *

**10 MONTHS AGO**

Bruce, Kenzi and the still unconscious Lauren were following the wizards for almost three hours. They put Lauren in a wooden cart that Bruce was pushing. After an hour Kenzi jumped onto the end of the cart and was that way the rest of the time. In the clearing they finally saw a very small cabin. The wizards in front of them slowed down while Tiberius made his way over to the giant. "This is the place my friend. It is not much but it is hidden and not many fae have come this way. We will use a spell to hide it even from those standing right in front of it. We will give you plenty of space to roam hiding the surrounding area."

"Oh okay so this is Harry Potter meets Under the Dome," Kenzi hopped off the cart staring at the tiny building in front of her. "How many rooms does this shin dig have?"

The giant slapped his forehead at the way the tiny goth was speaking to this ancient powerful wizard. "She doesn't know too much about our world yet."

Tiberius simply smiled at her. "Do not apologize my friend she is human. A different one at that." He went over to Kenzi pointing to the simple place in front of her. "It has a kitchen, a sitting room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. One of us will always stop by to bring necessities. It will keep you hidden and safe."

The goth curled her lip at the building she felt it was so Paul Bunyan and she was so not Miss Nature. "And it is in the middle of the woods. Because nothing bad ever happens to people who live alone in the woods. Nothing like Cabin Fever, Wrong Turn, The Hills Have Eyes, or Jason Voorhees. Yeah this is just great." She looked back at the still passed out blonde. "Plus whatever she is." The distaste she felt for the doctor was not unnoticed by anyone there.

Tiberius approached Lauren pushing her hair behind her ears. "She is still going through the transformation. She is becoming fae. The kind of fae I cannot tell you as it is not strong enough for me to feel the essence. I can tell you she will be strong. Strong enough to protect you even more then Bruce." He turned his attention back to the goth. "You should be lucky to have such a strong ally in such a difficult time."

Kenzi snorted at the idea that Lauren was an ally. Right now she wasn't sure what the doctor did to Dyson but couldn't wait for the opportunity to rip her apart asking her when she finally woke up. There were several times already she tried slapping the doctor awake but that didn't work and Bruce frowned upon it so she stopped, for now. "I can tell you she is a wolf probably because she killed this awesome shifter and stole his power out of a jealous crazy rage."

The older wizard gazed down upon the blonde. "You are wrong. Her heart is pure no evil lies in her soul." He could sense these things about people and knew the blonde was as good as they come. "I haven't seen a soul as pure as hers in a long time. She recently did a very unselfish act even at her own cost. I can feel it." He closed his eyes breathing in the air around him as if it was feeding him information. The other wizards signaled they were ready to him. He put his hand on Kenzi's back, "You must all move closer to the house now." Tiberius stepped back nodding to the others. They formed a circle around a large perimeter surrounding the cottage. They stood several feet away from each other. Each put their arms out to their side's palms up, their heads down as the hood dropped further down and started chanting in an ancient language. Above them a large blue circumference lingered in the air. It stretched out larger and larger before dropping down around them and went clear like it was never there. But inside the area Kenzi and Bruce could still see the blue.

When the protection spell was complete Tiberius threw his hood back stepping into the blue circle. "From inside the protector spell you will be able to see how far you can wander. Behind this no one can see you even if they are standing nose to nose with you. They cannot hear you either. If you cross beyond this you are exposed. This is enchanted for anyone that gets too close they will have the sudden desire to walk away from this area as if they sense a danger lurking. This is what I can do for you my friend. Keep safe and we will return in two weeks. Everything you need till then should be in there." Tiberius shook Bruce's hand before stepping back out of the circle.

Kenzi looked up at the giant, "Do you think there is liquor in there?" She knew it was a slim chance but she had to ask. The goth had no idea how she was going to tolerate living on lock down with Lauren without the assistance of alcohol. She faced the house it was plain. It resembled a small log cabin with a chimney that currently wasn't in use. She headed over to the front door and turned the door knob.

To the right was the kitchen. It had a fridge, a stove and cabinets. There was a small white table with four white chairs. They were wooden but painted that color. To the left was a sofa that was worn out and faded but still intact. Next to it was the loveseat both of them were black. There was a throw rug under the sofas that was a neutral beige and showing signs that it was most likely older than the whole place. There were four doors, one was next to the kitchen and was the bathroom. That was small but had what was important. A yellow sink, a yellow tub with a white curtain, and a yellow toilet. It was a faded yellow but had a comfy feel to it. There were two doors in the living room one closer to the loveseat and one on the opposite end. They led to the bedrooms that were the same. Each had a bed a dresser and nightstand. The last door was at the far end of the living room and was a linen closet. The cottage itself had a front and back door. Kenzi ran around the whole place while Bruce placed Lauren in the first bedroom.

The goth was holding onto the door frame as she grabbed it with her one hand swinging in, "Ah Bruce someone stole the TV's." She realized that not one room contained a TV, radio or computer.

Bruce softly laughed trying not to disturb the sleeping doctor. "Kenzi this is a cottage it only has what we need nothing more."

The goth let go of the door frame as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That is a necessity to me. No TV, no computer and no liquor. I have just entered hell."

**3 DAYS LATER (STILL 10 MONTHS AGO)**

Bruce had snuck out after that first day to get Kenzi liquor. He knew Tiberius wouldn't be back for two weeks and he had only the burner phone that he needed for emergencies only. Besides that the wizards didn't have land lines or cells. It took him a day and a half to get the alcohol and return. He moved as fast as he could fearing that Kenzi would smother the doctor while she was knocked out. The giant checked on Lauren often making sure the blonde didn't have a fever. So far she seemed fine other than the fact that she was still out cold.

At the moment Kenzi was pacing by her bed with the door wide open as Bruce was chopping vegetables for dinner. "How long do we have to keep her here if she doesn't wake up? I think a few more days then we toss her out of the blue enchanted circle thingie the Hogwarts professors put over us."

"Kenzi," Bruce used his disapproving reprimanding tone.

She appeared in the door frame. "I am innocent your honor." She put both her hands over her one heart as she fluttered her eyes. Reacting parts of movies had become part of her entertainment. She played out parts and Bruce guessed.

"The Conspirator," Bruce shouted out.

Lauren started to stir causing Kenzi to alert Bruce. The doctor was moving erratically while still out cold. In the blonde's mind she was seeing flashes of Dyson stabbing her with the needle. He was talking to her telling her to control her temper. That her first few shifts would be painful. Her senses would be elevated. The blonde sat straight up making both Bruce and Kenzi scream as they jumped backwards. Kenzi stared up at the giant when his scream was more high pitched then hers.

The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed as she slumped forward. Everything was hurting. Her head was pounding like waves on the shore. Her muscles were aching as if they were used way too much. Almost like the day after a very intense workout. The worst were her bones they felt worse than growing pains. She was listening to the sounds surrounding her. She heard buzzing sounds, flapping of wings, and tweets of birds. It took Lauren a minute to realize she was hearing the noises of outside. Birds, bees and other insects. She glanced up at the two people in front of her. They were going in out of blurriness. "Kenzi," her voice was hoarse but she was happy to see a familiar face.

Before Bruce could stop her the tiny goth marched over to the doctor. "What did you do to Dyson," the tiny human barked out at the doctor. She was been waiting what felt like forever to interrogate her.

With Lauren's enhanced hearing it sounded like the question was blarred out from a concert stereo speaker. She covered her ears trying to pull herself together. "What," she was so confused as to where she was and what actually happened.

"I found you at that Dr. Frankenstein's lab and you are apparently Frankenstein's monster. So did the crazy doctor do this to you or did you do this to you. Maybe taking out the competition in the meantime?" She wasn't making any attempt to hold back. If Kenzi found out Lauren killed Dyson even Bruce wouldn't be able to stop her from choking the life out of the doctor.

The blonde barely had her eyes open as the vision was giving her problems going from so acute to barely visible. She rubbed her forehead trying to remember what happened. It hit her like a speeding bullet, "Dyson did this to me. I saved his life and he saved mine." She finally opened her eyes as she gazed up at Kenzi, "I think he made me like him." With that she slumped to her side falling back into unconsciousness.

Kenzi threw her hands up in frustration. "She totally did that on purpose."

Bruce felt sorry for the doctor. Not just from how disoriented she was right now but from the story Kenzi told him when they were on their way to Tiberius days ago. "She answered your question. She saved Dyson and he returned the favor. I think that clears everything up." Kenzi was already out of the bedroom and in the kitchen opening a bottle of liquor for her to drink. Bruce kneeled down besides the doctor's bed. He pulled the covers back over her checking her head again. This time she was burning up. "Kenzi I don't think she is okay."

"Good," the goth yelled back between sips.

**MONTREAL – PRESENT TIME**

Lauren was sitting with Ava in a small French Bistro. It had a very romantic setting with dim lights and small spaced out tables. There was only 20 tables to this restaurant. The tables had a black cloth on them with candles making it all the more intimate. After the Ash asked her about the kiss she told her to wait to answer it till they got to the destination. Ava just ordered Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuito, France, it is a rich red wine that sells for around seven grand a bottle.

The server smiled at Lauren, "You must be a very special lady."

Ava answered him with her eyes locked on the shifter, "She truly is." He smiled at the two of them before leaving to get the bottle. The Ash kept her perfect posture in the chair next to Lauren. "Tu es radieuse dans la lueur des bougies," Ava practically purred the compliment out.

Lauren still wasn't used to being treated so well. To always be put first, to be courted, for someone to take the time to get to know so much about her, to do so many things for her, and to always be there whenever she needed. Of course the blonde was fluent in French. The Ash just told her how radiant she looked in the candlelight which brought an instant smile to the doctor. Having her still new confidence she was quick to respond back, "Vous semblez toujours un coup d'eclat." Lauren just told Ava that the Ash always looked radiant.

"Merci. Now about that kiss, what took four months for that," Ava had no problem with being direct. She also was old fashioned and enjoyed courting a woman. She missed the old days when that was the way it was. Not now everyone was such in a rush to jump into bed not even knowing if they were compatible with the person they were bedding. She wasn't judging but it wasn't her style.

The blonde shifter let a smile slowly play out on her face. "Well till just the other day I was a slave. It would be way out of bounds for me to kiss my owner." She wasn't going to make this easy on Ava. Lauren knew the Ash was being mischievous and she could play this game as well. It was a good and much needed distraction. Ava was stunning, kind, and different from anyone the doctor ever met. Yet there was that part of her that was biting the inside of her cheeks thinking of coming outside to see Bo sitting with Tamsin. This is why she had to be cautious around her ex. It was so easy to fall back into Bo. They were familiar with each other and the already incredible sex just turned to earth-shattering incredible. She wasn't going to do that to herself to sit across from someone like Ava and think of Bo with Tamsin.

Nothing ever got past Ava she saw the blonde shifter getting lost in her own mind. She wasn't going to bring up the succubus again but was positive she had a role in this. "You know I never saw you as a slave. I wanted you to fight for your freedom shortly after I got to know you. I pushed for it and got you in as quick as I could." Ava knew how hard it could be to get over someone but she wanted Lauren to be careful. She was a wolf now they mate for life and if she let her guard down her ex would get that spot whether she earned it or not.

"I didn't think I had a chance with you. Trust me it was a struggle," Lauren was referring to her inner wolf that wanted to jump the Ash since their first meeting. Out of respect for her new boss and with who she was before the wolf she fought hard to win a losing battle.

There was a seductive glimmer in her eyes that played out in her smile as well. "That was a struggle you should have let your inner animal win." She knew the doctor was referring to the fae she was. Ava had no problem with courting but there was a part of her that wanted to take the blonde shifter showing her she could out do the wolf. The Ash was always in control of herself and would continue to do so despite her desires.

**BO & TAMSIN**

They went into a pub Tamsin ordered a Bloody Mary and Bo just got a salad not feeling too hungry after watching Lauren leave with Ava. Once the drink was delivered to Tamsin she slumped back in her seat. "Alright so what happened with you and my old boss? I am officially prepared for it," she lifted her glass bringing it to her lips letting the red liquid in.

"I wanted information on that all too perfect Ash and I trusted Evony to get me the true details without leaving shit out. I was right." Bo was pushing around the food with her fork as she was talking. There was an edge of confidence to her.

Tamsin held the half-filled glass in her lap. "Well I know Evony so what did it cost succubus," she knew Bo was holding back. The Valkyrie didn't see the point in that anymore what was done was done.

"I had to agree to leave Toronto never coming back for any reason if I do she will have me killed for some kind of treason," there was a bleak sound in her voice when she answered. She didn't care what the cost was it was for Lauren. There was nothing she wasn't willing to do. Bo knew she made plenty of mistakes and there were a ton of things she had to atone for. Thinking of the blonde shifter made her think of how she was with the Ash right now. She nearly turned green at the thought, and felt so bitter that it was almost painful.

Tamsin squinted her eyes as she watched the emotions play over the brunette's face. She was watching her past the glass that was to her lips as she finished the drink. "You going to Hulk out? Because I am sure that is the way to win Lauren back." She hit Bo's arm breaking her from the jealous rage that was threatening to overtake her. "Still dealing with daddy issues I see. You came to me for advice which means you want the painful dead up truth. First, you are fucking stupid dude. Evony always has a plan that will come back to bite you in the ass. Trust me she is working a way to find a reason to get Lauren back to Toronto leaving your dumb ass behind so congratulations on making that dumb ass decision. Next, what did grandpa Blood King say to that?" Tamsin practically fell out of the chair trying to get the bartender's attention letting him know to make her another drink. To her Bo was out of her mind she would never do that for anyone. Then again she never had the emotions that the succubus did for the doctor. It amused the Valkyrie how Bo would go out of her way pretending she had her shit together when inside she was an emotional disaster.

Bo regained control of her the inner jealously that was threatening the raging side of the succubus to come out. It was hard to concentrate on what the dark fae was asking her when her mind kept drifting back to the Ash. "Do you think she is pretty?"

Tamsin scanned the whole pub even twisting in her chair to see behind her, "Who?"

Bo gave her they are you kidding me look. "Ava?" As if it was the obvious answer.

"Fuck yeah I am not blind. What the hell kind of fucktarded question was that," to Tamsin that was such an obvious yes.

"I feel so much better now. You do the worst job with this." At least for now the jealous demon was calmed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Shit, Bo you are hot too. She-wolf knows it otherwise she wouldn't have rolled around in the bed with you. But you still didn't answer my question, what did Trick say about this information from Evony," Tamsin was old and she knew when someone was side stepping a question but she wasn't going to allow it.

Bo stretched her hands out in front of her trying to play off the innocent act while answering. "I might have left out some things. I told him I was leaving Toronto to come to Montreal to get back the love of my life and probably wasn't coming back."

The Valkyrie didn't flinch. "So you lied is what you are saying?"

The brunette contemplated that. "Not so much as lied as left out some of the truth."

"Again that would be a lie," Tamsin pushed back on the chair to get the drink she saw waiting for her at the end of the bar. The dark fae returned to her seat, "This is why you wanted to talk to me. You can't tell your other friends that you went to Evony because they will kill you." She sipped the drink to make sure the bartender didn't gip her on vodka. Satisfied she continued, "Which they should kill you. You're lucky I am drinking because I would strangle you a little. Now it is too much of an effort."

Almost like the world was trying to tell her something the music in the bar hit the succubus hard. As the words played she signaled to the Valkyrie to shut it. She wanted to hear this song.

_I'm all alone_  
_you're far away_  
_Never learned from my mistakes_  
_I should have known_  
_Just what to say_  
_To make you want to stay_  
_You were always the one giving_  
_I was always there to take it_  
_Take your heart and break it_  
_Ohhhh_

_And I'll never make it without you_  
_I need a second chance_  
_Cause I want to make it about you_  
_I'm making my last stand_  
_It took a moment to say_  
_It wasn't you it was me_  
_I couldn't let you in_  
_Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me_  
_Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again_

_Miss you the most when I sleep_  
_Turning nightmares into dreams_  
_Can't lose hope_  
_It's killing me_  
_(killing me)_  
_I'm the one who made you leave_  
_But if I just take a chance now_  
_Open up and finally reach out_  
_(reach out)_  
_Can I save it all somehow_  
_Ohhhhh_

_And I'll never make it without you_  
_I need a second chance_  
_Cause I want to make it about you_  
_I'm making my last stand_  
_It took a moment to say_  
_It wasn't you it was me_  
_I couldn't let you in_  
_Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me_  
_Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again_

_I'm all alone_  
_You're far away_  
_I finally found the words to say_  
_Ohhhh_  
_And I'll never make it without you_  
_(sorry for the way I shut you out)_  
_I need a second chance_  
_Cause I want to make it about you_  
_(sorry for the way)_  
_I'll make it my last stand_  
_It took a moment to say it wasn't you_  
_It was me_  
_I couldn't let you in_  
_Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me_  
_(I couldn't let you in)_  
_Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again_  
_Won't be afraid won't push you away_

After listening to the song Bo decided she would join Tamsin in drinking. She got up from her chair and made her way over to the bar ordering whiskey straight. It was hard enough dealing with Ava and now there was Nikki too. The brunette hated to admit it but she was used to being the only one in the blonde's life and now she was just a contender. The last place contender. Montreal was a whole new city and her group of friends changed in these past months. Not that she could blame them she changed as well. Now there were new members like Nikki. Her brows furrowed, her eyes narrowed as she thought of the other women flirting with Lauren.

**LAUREN & KENZI'S PLACE**

The goth almost fell of the stool when she heard Dyson speak. She placed her hand over her heart. "D-Man I love you but not all of us have wolf hearing. Knock or something my heart can only take the liquor. Not the liquor and shock," Kenzi adjusted herself in the seat again.

Dyson grinned at the small human. "What did Bo say before she went outside?"

Kenzi tried to recall what the succubus said. She was talking to Hale and just like that she remembered, "She just called over said she'd be outside. Why did she run off with your sister again?"

"No she ran off with Tamsin. I find it intriguing since she claimed to have come here to get back the love of her life. She didn't try talking to me so I was wondering if she tried you before going." This was Dyson's fear. Bo came back and seduced his sister. That part he wasn't going to think too much about he knew Lauren had her own wolf hormones and there was the possibility she seduced Bo. What he was trying to wrap his head around was why not use this spare time to talk to him or Kenzi no she runs off with Tamsin. Which showed him she still didn't deserve his sister's heart.

"Shut up, she left with Tamsin. Nice one this is why I was so the mom when I lived with her we all know it. I want to ask her why now what took four frigging months." Kenzi was happy to see Bo again. Even more thrilled to hear she was there to fight for Lauren but she had some reservations with the whole thing. Things she wanted to discuss with the succubus but so far hasn't had the chance. When she first got there last night she tried letting Bo know what Lauren had told Kenzi in the woods all those months ago. Then Bo and Lauren had sex which was no surprise to anyone in the group. The morning was more sex and then she went outside. Up to this point they haven't had a moment to talk and Kenzi knew Bo was still having a hard time being herself again. Her father awoken a sleeping demon that was now and always will be a part of Bo. Things have changed not just for Bo but for Kenzi as well. She know considered both ladies to be her best friend but she was a wee bit more protective of Lauren. After all the doctor got to choose her mate just once. Everyone was going to make sure whoever might be on the receiving end of that deserved it. What kind of friends would they be if they didn't?

Dyson leaned against the bar. He rubbed the bottom of his beard as he thought. "Bo is doing what she always does. Runs because it is easier then confronting emotional problems head on."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Lauren went back to the compound after lunch wanting to take care of a few things. It ended up being slightly later then she was anticipating since she did kiss Ava a few more times. The Ash had much better self-control then she did. In all fairness to her the wolf was still relatively new to her. Her inner animal gave her confidence she never had before and calming down the hormones proved to be harder then she thought.

She opened the door expecting to see all her friends in the living room or the kitchen but no one was there. Lauren knew they had to be at Vex's or Bruce's and would call her brother in a few. No sign of Kenzi, Bruce, Hale, Dyson or Vex. She went up the stairs and into her bedroom. Bo was sitting on her bed. Her eyes flashed blue, "How was your date with Ava?"

The blonde shifter could smell the liquor on Bo. "You drank too much." Lauren knew Bo wasn't drunk it would take almost a whole bar to accomplish that. But the alcohol could affect her emotional state like now.

Bo pushed herself off the bed as she get close to Lauren. She stopped when her ex's eyes flashed gold at her. She heard the rumbling coming from Lauren. The blonde shifter's claws made an appearance. The succubus took a step back realizing she came off harder then she meant to. The tightness in her chest felt like a bear hug keeping oxygen from getting to her lungs. This was starting out like a nightmare. She knew there was a lot she had to explain. There was things she was avoiding but right now she needed Lauren to understand how much she loves her. Trying to fix the anger she spit at her before, "Lauren, I love you. I wish I could go back in time. I wish I always put you first. I wish you were fae then and enough for me. I wanted so bad to be monogamous with you. It was painful to be with someone else to know I could be hurting you. I was willing to die then to heal. I would have died for you. I still would. The Dawning screwed me up and training got in the way of everything and I let it there is no excuse for that. I should have brought you with me and Kenzi to meet the woman who raised me. There is a million things I did wrong but I am here now to fix that. I am going to fight for you. I am going to prove to you and everyone else that I love you. That I deserve you." Bo took her chances she put her forehead against Lauren's grabbing the blonde's hand in hers putting it against her heart. "It beats for you."

The anger the blonde shifter was feeling melted away instantly as she used her free hand putting it under Bo's chin forcing the succubus to face her. They stared into each other's eyes with such intensity it was beyond powerful. Lauren was still going to be careful with her one chance but right now in this minute she needed to be with Bo. She waited ten months for this. When she first came back from the woods and saw Bo knowing she was with Tamsin ripped at her heart. She left before she expressed how it was killing her. The next time she saw Bo they were together and Bo was trying for the first time. It made her think maybe the feelings were developing from when they were together. After all the two kissed when Lauren was her girlfriend. But right now all those things escaped her mind as she entrapped the brunette's lips with hers. With her new found strength she slid her hands down Bo's back stopping below her ass lifting her up as Bo automatically wrapped her legs around the blonde shifter. Lauren never broke the kiss as she moved towards her bed.


	12. Here We Go Again

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all who read, follow, and add this story to your favorites. Huge thanks to everyone who takes the time to write reviews they all rock. Now a little warning, you didn't think I was going to put Doccubus back together that easily did you? One chance at love so the Dr. Lewis is going to be a little cautious and Bo is going to be a little Bo. Who by the way might still be balancing on the Dark/Light line? Try not to hate on Bo too much in this chapter she is going to be the typical immature version that we got used to on the show. Some more angst and in all fairness I did say others in between, as per usual. Still tons of flashbacks to come, talks, and what Evony did tell Bo. Hope you guys enjoy and be sure to review. (The song Lauren is listening to is Gravity by Sara Bareilles)

* * *

The warm soft ray of light that drifted through the window hitting the blonde shifter's face is what caused her to stir. She hazily opened her eyes glancing at the clock knowing she was already running late. Lauren was laying on her stomach, half on Bo and half on her bed. She smiled as she gazed down at the sleeping succubus. After all this time she still had the ability to leave Lauren speechless. When she first went into her bedroom last night she was prepared for the impending fight. But much to her surprise it never came. Bo took the heated conversation into an unexpected turn confessing some of the errors in their relationship. It was the first time she heard Bo take blame except for when Lauren asked for a break. Back then Bo said she knew it had been all about her but it was time to make it about Lauren. That was as far as it went.

Lauren sighed quietly as she moved with ease off of the brunette. The wolf in the blonde gave her the ability to move with grace, balance, and precision. Bo didn't stir as Lauren went into the master bathroom to take a shower before work. She knew today she was spending most of the time in the medical facility so scrubs would be the outfit. Least she was going to be saving time not having to pick out clothes. It was hard to think of anything else other than Bo and she knew that was a problem. As much as she wanted to just believe Bo in everything she said she couldn't. Not with the brunette's track record. Add that to the fact that Bo hasn't even been in Montreal that long. She had to be strong when it came to Bo because it was too easy for Lauren to fall back into her. That is how it is with someone you love you want to believe them even if everything inside you screams not to. When it came to this particular succubus even the inner wolf was weaker.

The blonde got out of the shower, blowing drying her hair to give it those famous waves at the end. She put on light make up since it was the medical area. It was a miracle if she wouldn't have to change her scrubs at least once that day. Lauren wrapped a towel around her heading back into the bedroom. Bo was still passed out. Every part of the blonde shifter wanted to sit next to her on the bed tucking her hair behind her ear letting her hand trail down her back. The feel of her soft skin under her fingertips. She mentally shook the thoughts from her head as she stepped into her black boy shorts before grabbing the matching bra. Just as she was about to pull up her navy blue scrub pants she heard Bo. She lifted her head and sure enough Bo was sitting up in the bed intently watching as Lauren got dressed.

Bo flashed that seductive smile. "Morning doctor," she didn't hide the flirtation. Bo thought Lauren was sexy even in scrubs.

Lauren finished pulling her pants up as she grabbed the shirt going towards the bed. She bent down kissing Bo good morning. "I have to go to work but I should be back early. I think we should talk when I get back," the blonde was telling her as she finished getting her shirt on.

The succubus seemed slightly confused. "Lauren I want you to choose me. I want you to pick me as your mate, we have history, we know each other and I think we both know that I picked you long ago. You are the only one I want to be with." Bo wasn't even happy that Lauren had to go into work. It just meant that she would be in that compound with both Nikki and Ava. The thought alone made her inner succubus want to come out and let Lauren know they should move to another city. The only thing that kept it in check was knowing that Lauren might mention Toronto and that wasn't an option. Thinking of her being at work with those two was building an anger in her.

The new fae didn't notice the anger the succubus was battling. She was just blissful with the things Bo just said. "Bo that means a lot to me more than I can say but we still have a long way to go. Your apology meant so much to me showing that you are taking steps and maybe even matured." She grinned a little at the thought of Bo finally growing up and being a responsible adult. "But we need a deeper talk one with some explanations on both of our ends. Be patient with me, with us. I have one chance I need to take that into consideration. What if I was a shifter back at Hecuba Prison? I would have picked you as my mate then and look at all that happened in one year," Lauren was trying to get Bo to understand how important it was. So many things went to hell in that year it wasn't something she liked reminiscing about.

Bo's jealousy was getting the best of her. She couldn't help but feel that Lauren was pushing her to the side because Ava or Nikki were still options. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. It also made her want to go all Dark Bo on both their asses. See if they could deal with the power she obtained from her father. Trying to fight the inner battle of good and evil going on inside her was not going well as the dark side was always easier to give into. "What would have happened? I wouldn't have had to have sex with anyone else because you would have been fae? I would have still saved Dyson because I would save any friend, and I am sorry that you cannot handle that. Are you that insecure with us? Or with the kiss that Tamsin did not me. I didn't grab her, I didn't kiss her, SHE KISSED ME," her blue eyes had a fire to them. They were burning blue and Bo knew it but didn't care. Feeling like she was being pushed aside for the perfect Ash. The one Lauren was just running to see. "You know the first time we became broke, fractured, it was when the trust first got broken. YOU BROKE THAT. Always me, right Lauren, you were never wrong? What about screwing me for your boss. We all knew where loyalties laid then and apparently still do." She had a nasty smirk on as she finished the sentence.

The shifter watched as the woman from last night disappeared as the Bo she knew all too well raised her raging jealous head. Lauren watched those sweet brown eyes turn to that betraying blue. It was hard on the new fae to hear. There were partial truths to what she was saying. She was hurt by the way she saved Dyson after the Dawning but there was more to it than that. It wasn't that she was just insecure it was that it was Dyson and he had his love back and she never bothered to tell Lauren. No, Bo never even bothered trying to explain to Lauren what happened that night. Instead she was viscously spitting it at her now. The whole kiss with Tamsin thing also played a part because it was the Valkyrie that told her not her girlfriend. Not the woman who was supposed to be next to her at the award ceremony that day. That day changed all their lives forever because it allowed Isaac Taft into Lauren's life. She was so down that to hear praise from anyone was a welcome and she allowed herself to be wooed to work for the mad scientist. And now look at all that has happened since then. Lauren wasn't blaming Bo for all of that she knew she should have seen it but she was blind from all that happened to her. She didn't want to see a lunatic she wanted to see a good man. A human that appreciated another human not a fae looking down on a human. This is why she wanted them to talk later. A chance for both of them to explain things. To lay it all on the table and finally put everything to rest. What got to Lauren the most was Bo's last words. Feeling the anger inside her grow as well wasn't good. The wolf was not a nice side of her. Trying her damnest to keep it under control she started, "Ugh, it always comes back to that. Years later and still back to that protecting you from Vex. This is why I said explain on both our parts. Something you never gave me the chance back to do back, you conveniently leave that part out. You were all too happy to just throw me to the side and run to Dyson." Despite how hard she tried the wolf took its protective stance as her eyes became pure liquid gold. Her words came out through growls.

The succubus wasn't stopping by the appearance of the wolf. Lauren's words just fed to the anger and jealousy that was already flowing through the succubus. With as much spitefulness she could muster she said through grinded teeth, "Like you are going to do to me now with Ava."

Lauren was trying to practice what her brother and Nikki taught her. She didn't even know how she was at her bedroom door but she was. With the venom that Bo had she retorted, "No Bo you got it all wrong. YOU are pushing me to her."

Letting the evil smile pull her lips back Bo was only too happy to provoke the doctor. "Do you even know this Ash? She has only been in your life for four months? How do you know someone in four months?" She wasn't yelling or screaming she was calm with an edge of cruelty to her voice.

The blonde shifter didn't flinch at her ex lover's hurtful words instead being the intelligent woman she was she used Bo's own words against her. "I've known you for 4 years and I still don't actually know you. But that doesn't shock me. Do you know who you are Bo? I mean you are always so indecisive. You rush into things thinking of consequences only after."

"Yeah, I apparently didn't think when it came to you," Bo stated back with a coldness that made the room fell like it dropped a few degrees.

The words stung Lauren like gripping onto a bouquet of roses that still had their thorns. Not wanting to give Bo the satisfaction she hid her true emotions. "Ask me again why I didn't pick you as my mate. I have to go I will be late for work." The blonde didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want to hear her ex verbally abuse her. It was still so astonishing to Lauren how Bo could switch that fast. It was like whiplash with her. One minute she could be so caring, loving, and sweet then in a flash she could be heartless, cruel, and devious. Right now there was no talking to Bo. And the last thing she wanted to do was continue this conversation.

Bo was completely oblivious to the hurt Lauren was battling with. She watched as the doctor vanished behind the door. She held the sheets tightly to her as she called after her, "That's right run to Ava wouldn't want to keep the celebrity waiting." Bo slammed the bedroom door shut.

Kenzi was sitting at the kitchen counter when Lauren came into the room. You would have had to been completely deaf not to hear the yelling from the upstairs bedroom but Kenzi gave Lauren the courtesy. "You okay? Sounded like Big Brother After Dark up there." Maybe not that courteous.

Lauren was waiting at the front door when she answered the petite goth. "Am I ever when it comes to Bo," she glanced up to the ceiling rolling her eyes a little at herself. She was the one who kept stepping into it.

"You didn't pull a Dyson giving your love away because there is no Norn for me to threaten. I did have some unfortunate luck with Baba Yaga," she shivered at the memories of being in that nightmare.

If one thing Kenzi was able to do it was make the blonde shifter smile and that's what happened now. Despite how hurt and angry she was Lauren couldn't stop the grin at Kenzi's odd comparisons. "I almost did. I was so close but from now on I will be stronger." Lauren would never lie to Kenzi and when she asked she told her honestly.

"Honey I love you but right now you are forcing me to be the mom. I never thought I would have to step into this role with you." Kenzi hopped off the stool going towards the front door. "Your love, protect it from everyone right now doc. This isn't the bachelorette with a dozen roses. You got one she-wolf. Just one," Kenzi was being as serious as she was capable of.

It was then that her brother knocked on the door with Hale. He had asked her last night if they could all go to work together. Dyson instantly sensed the pain in his sister and his eyes flashed yellow at the scent of Bo on her. It didn't matter that she showered he knew that scent all too well. The thought of her hurting Lauren wasn't something he could handle right now. He wanted to have faith in her. That she grew up and was going to prove herself but so far she wasn't doing herself any favors. Dyson glared down when he felt a hand on his chest but relaxed knowing it was his sister. Her calmness flowed through her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Trust me it's not worth repeating," Lauren whispered to her brother never moving a muscle. It was instinct for him to wrap his arms around her as well. He would kill whoever hurt this woman. Never in a million years did he ever picture that he would have such strong feelings for Lauren Lewis but now there wasn't a woman more important. He would even attack the Ash if she was to hurt the blonde and he knew it. Nodding at her words they said hi and bye to Kenzi as they left for work.

Shortly after Bo came stomping down the stairs. Kenzi muted the TV. "Hey Bo bo, want to talk about it." She really wanted Bo to prove herself. Through all the bullshit Bo put Lauren through Kenzi knew the succubus did truly love her. She also knew Bo could be a more stubborn ass then she was and that said a lot. Kenzi was trying to give Bo every chance to pick her brain so she could help Bo get Lo.

"I'm good right now maybe later," the door shut behind Bo as she went towards her car glancing at the directions to Vex's place.

**LIGHT FAE MEDICAL COMPOUND**

There was no emergencies at the compound and Lauren was secretly thankful for that because she wasn't sure she could deal with something too high priority right now. She just finished patching up one of Ava's guards that had a deep gash from sword practice. Lauren swirled the wheeled stool around and almost smashed into Nikki. The brown haired wolf smirked, "Not in tune with those wolf senses today sexy?"

"Choke it up to a bad morning," Lauren gave a weak attempt at a smirk.

Nikki stepped into Lauren's space inhaling deeply. "Whoa hottie you reek of your ex." It hit Nikki that the doctor was off today and her wolf kicked in. After all it was pack mentality to protect each other. "What she do," she softly growled out. Nikki didn't know much about Bo the things she did were from Dyson, Vex and Hale. Lauren barely mentioned her in the four months it was a sore spot for the blonde shifter and Nikki never pushed it respecting the sexy doctor. The things she did hear she didn't like too much but never said anything. Nikki felt it wasn't her place but now if she hurt Lauren it was her place. She would protect her pack like any shifter would.

Lauren knew how the wolf thing went she was one for long enough at this point. Not the amount of time that Dyson and Nikki were but enough to know the rules of it. Even now it was automatic for her to protect Bo. "It wasn't all Bo. I am the ignoramus one here. I just always want to believe she has changed." Her eyes were soft when she spoke to Nikki slightly pleading with her to be understanding with this sensitive information.

Nikki did bring it down a few notches. She stood in front of Lauren placing her hand on her shoulders tipping her head to the side locking eyes with the blonde. "Ava is right. You make excuses for Bo and blame yourself. If Bo loved you she'd be trying to win you over not making you feel like shit. Especially knowing there are others who are waiting for their opportunity to swoop in and steal you for themselves," she wasn't referring to just her. Nikki knew Ava's intentions as well. There was no animosity towards each other. They had the mentality of may the better woman win. Lauren was no ones to claim. Nikki pecked Lauren on the lips before slapping her ass and leaving the medical facility.

The blonde shifter had no time to think about what Nikki said to her as an emergency patient was just rushed in to her. The fae was hurt badly. Visible bleeding wounds and broken bones. Most noticeable was his hand that looked like it was bashed with a hammer. Lauren grabbed gloves as the doctor kicked in.

**AVA**

Dyson and Hale were standing in Ava's office. It was nothing elaborate considering how breathtaking the place was. The office had a few leather chairs in it, a glass desk and a Mac. Ava was sitting in her own black leather chair behind the desk. She got up when the two walked in and she motioned them to sit she sat down as well. "Gentlemen good morning. I have the first case for you both, Nikki will also be joining you on this assignment as it is of high importance. One of my more important guards Leonardo was tormented. He is falling in and out of consciousness so talking to him wasn't an option. Dr. Lewis is working on him and I have the outmost faith in her. However, if he stays conscious I want him resting so no questioning him till he is stronger. In the meantime I want answers. Did someone under my charge do this? Or was it Dark Fae? Find answers and come back only when you have them," Ava was showing why she was the chosen Ash. She was elegant but strict. She had no time for bullshit and when she wanted something she wanted it yesterday.

The two nodded knowing what they had to do and went to leave. Hale went through the door first but Dyson started walking backwards against his own will and knew Ava was using her Mesmer abilities on him. She spun him around to face her, "Apologies I usually don't do that but I sense something in you. What is bothering you Dyson?" Dyson wasn't just any shifter to Ava he was the brother to the woman she was currently courting and that meant more than his weight in gold.

Dyson wasn't foolish enough to lie to Ava she was like a fae lie detector. "It's Lauren. I am worried about her with Bo. I don't want her following in my footsteps. A huge possibility since the same blood that runs through my veins now runs through hers. I don't want her to feel how I did for years, till you," he bowed his head to the Ash in acknowledgment of what she did for him. "Bo has a good heart but she doesn't always know what she wants in a relationship. Trust me."

Ava leaned back into her chair crossing her leg over the other. Her arms were resting on the arm rests of the chair. "I am sure Bo is a great friend and a terrific warrior. What you need to ask yourself Dyson is the daughter of Odin capable of true love or earning Lauren's love?" As much as Ava wanted to tell him that Bo didn't deserve Lauren she always won with honor and would continue to do so. She heard things about Bo and did some homework on the succubus that suddenly arrived in her city. Ava would be damned if she was going to let this unaligned succubus ruin her city or cause the chaos she did in Toronto.

The wolf bent forward rubbing his hands over his face as Ava's words sunk in. Frustration at the situation was taking over him. "It is hard on me. I love Lauren. She is my sister and I want her to be happy more than anything. Bo is a friend who has saved my life many times. I want Bo to prove me wrong. I want both of them to be happy." He stared into Ava's eyes the deepest sincerity shining through them. "I just don't know if Bo will be able to show me I was wrong."

The Ash got up from her chair signaling Dyson to remain seated as she stood in front of him. She gently placed her hand under his chin looking deeply into his eyes to comfort him. "I am not going to give up courting Lauren because Bo decided to show up 4 months later. I will promise you this, if Bo proves herself I will back down but until Bo does I will not stop trying to win Lauren's heart. I will take care of your sister Dyson. Don't trouble yourself with things that are out of your control. Be there. Be the voice of reason when Lauren needs it. Be the advice Bo needs when she seeks it. Take comfort in that. Take it in knowing I might win her heart." Her words of advice soothed the shifter and he left feeling lighter than he did when he first entered her office.

After Dyson left another fae knocked getting permission before entering Ava's office. She was a tall fae with light brown long curly hair and hazel eyes. She had a very athletic frame. Ava was standing next to her desk smiling when she saw the fae enter, "Naomi, I take it you have something?"

**TAMSIN & BO**

Bo got out of Tamsin's bed as she stepped into her black tight pants searching around for her bra. The Valkyrie was still in the bed reaching for the bottle of liquor she had near the bed. "I think it is hanging on the footboard." She bent forward, "Wait might be mine."

"I am a total ass," Bo said as she slipped her shirt back on.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Calm the hell down Miss Dramatic. You love Lauren not like I am pining over you but who can resist a succubus in the sack. Not this dark fae." She took a long swig from the bottle.

The brunette checked making sure she was all dressed in the way that didn't appear she just threw her clothes on. "I just completely screwed up Tamsin. I lost control of myself and then I come here and have sex with you. How the hell do I even begin to explain this to Lauren?" She plopped next to her on the bed pulling the bottle from her, "Think she will take me serious now?" Bo didn't hide the sarcasm she knew she made a huge mistake but what was done couldn't be undone.

"Don't whine it makes me want to puke. First of all she is a she wolf she could be banging people too and you're a succubus." The dark fae wasn't going to coddle her in this.

"I don't want to hear that. I am a succubus one that can have sex with just Lauren but I didn't because I was pissed. I couldn't control my anger and I screwed the anger out of me," she felt defeated at her own words since they were the most honest thing she said so far.

Tamsin gave her a look that screamed shoot me. "Great so you can be monogamous with her, you want a medal or monument?" Seeing that Bo wasn't even slightly entertained she continued, "Look hate to burst your bubble but in order to be monogamous you two actually have to be together which hate to break it to you but you guys aren't." The Valkyrie tapped her leg as she said it. "Now since Lauren is probably screwing Ava you should come with me to meet the Morrigan Damon."

**AVA**

She glanced over the pictures of Bo at Vex's house. Tamsin answered the door and Bo pulled the Valkyrie into a kiss. One that never broke as they went into the house shutting the door behind them. Naomi had at least 40 different shots of this. Ava smiled inwardly, "Good work, now stay on top of the succubus. As long as she is in my city unaligned I want to know every little thing she does."

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND – LAB**

Lauren got her patient stable but he was unconscious. Dyson stopped by letting her know he was working the case. She was in the lab listening to the radio to keep her mind occupied as she was running diagnostics on the tests she ran. The next song came on and Lauren stopped working as the words played out. It was like the universe was trying to tell her something. She just absorbed the words as the song continued.

_Something always brings me back to you._  
_ It never takes too long._  
_ No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._  
_ You keep me without chains._  
_ I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
_ Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._  
_ But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._  
_ When I thought that I was strong._  
_ But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._  
_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._  
_ But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._  
_ The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._  
_ You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._  
_ Something always brings me back to you._  
_ It never takes too long._

Ava was observing Lauren from the corner entrance of the lab. She was listening to the words from the song as she took in Lauren. Watching the blonde shifter become visibly upset. Ava used her Mesmer ability on Lauren making her shut the radio off. When it was done the fae doctor spun around.

"That doesn't have to be you Lauren." Ava said as she went over to Lauren walking with confidence.

Lauren slanted back against the counter behind her. "I thought the wolf made me stronger but I guess even she has a weakness."

Ava didn't stop till she was right against Lauren. She grabbed Lauren pulling her off the counter as her body formed against Ava's. The Ash was done with courting. She ran her hand down Lauren's back stopping right on the small of her back. "Nothing about you is weak," was the last thing Ava said before she immersed into fiery kiss. Ava held nothing back as she used her leg to separate Lauren's as Ava slid her hand under the blonde shifter's shirt. Fervently kissing the fae doctor.


	13. Blurred Lines

A/N: A little surprise for you guys in this chapter. First thanks to those who read this story, follow it, and add it to your favorites. For those who haven't figured it out Bo is still dealing with inner demons making her balance between light and dark similar to walking a fine line. That made her give into her anger/jealousy easier. I know everyone hates Doccubus apart but technically they aren't together so other people are free game. Again Lauren has to consider all her options no matter how conflicted she feels. Plus she does have that inner animal taking control over her here and there. Still have tons of flashbacks to come. To reviewer Spyklv, I love how you put all the things together. You see the fine print, love it. _**Warning this chapter is M rated. **_

_**Now for that surprise, the long awaited for Lauren/Ava scene that you guys have asked for thanks to the wickedly talented incredible writing of **__**SOMEWHATADDICTED!**__** Who put all their scenes together and added her writing throughout the story for you guys, so give her a HUGE SHOUT OUT at what you think! Enjoy…**_

* * *

**BO & TAMSIN**

Bo followed Tamsin through the dimly light hallways of the dark fae compound. This was nothing like the fashionable, modern building of Evony's. No, everything about this compound screamed dark fae starting with the first impression of the building on the outside, to the medieval décor inside. Bo thought the only thing it was missing was the decoration of Gargoyles. It was an old, large building that Damon had changed to give the appearance of a castle. At the front were several guards and Bo watched closely as the Valkyrie informed them of their intent. The men pointed toward the elevators and Bo followed Tamsin through the doors as they headed to the underground floor.

As the pair stepped out of the elevator, they were greeted by a long hall with stone walls and flooring that was lit by torches. If the rest of the place didn't look the part, this level certainly screamed dark ages. Bo debated long and hard coming here, thinking it would probably be better if she went to Lauren's and had that talk with Kenzi. Ultimately she decided against it, not ready to face what she had just done. She knew she acted poorly and just took a big step back in winning the shifter's heart. The succubus wasn't just referring to sleeping with Tamsin, but the unnecessary fight she started with the blonde shifter at the thought of her working under Ava. That was what sent her running to the Valkyrie, the mere thought of Lauren with Ava. The idea of the seemingly perfect Ash with Lauren just ignites her dark side. Maybe it's the fact that the beautiful Ash seemed to be so elegant, but Bo knew something that the others didn't. Knowing what she does now, she was proud of herself for going to the Morrigan. Evony was the one person Bo knew wouldn't hold back, and she didn't, holding up her end of the bargain in spades.

Seeing Bo was lost in her own thoughts as they neared Damon, Tamsin nudged her. The door was wooden with metal across it just like the Dark Ages. Tamsin pushed the door open and what they saw was not at all what Bo was expecting. Inside was a UFC fighting ring with two men kicking the shit out of one other. When the door opened, the Morrigan of Montreal glanced over his shoulder, smirking at the two newcomers before turning his attention back to his opponent. Bo leaned towards Tamsin, "That's Finnick from the Hunger Games, and suddenly I feel like Kenzi." The Morrigan fit the description of the Hunger Game competitor to a tee. He had dark blonde hair, sea green eyes, and a bronzed, muscular body. His boxing shorts left little to the imagination. Suddenly he moved towards his opponent in a predatory style, hitting the other fae with a right hook that lifted him off of his feet and sending him flying across the ring.

Tamsin grinned as she explained to Bo, "Lupean, fae of power, pain and suffering."

When the Morrigan faced the two again, his entrapping green eyes were replaced with amber ones before returning back to their true color. He went over to the side of the ring ignoring the fae that he just knocked out. "Tamsin is that the unaligned succubus?" Even his voice was sexy. Deep and seductive without even trying. When the Valkyrie nodded he spoke to Bo, "Any chance you came here to pledge to the dark?"

"I take it no matter what city I am in, this isn't going to change?" Bo wasn't going to swoon for the alluring Morrigan. She headed over to the cage and hooked her fingers into the wires that were separating them. Bo pulled herself up, coming face to with Damon. "And neither will I," she practically purred out.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the stunning succubus before he closed them, inhaling deeply as he bent forward toward the cage. "Your suffering is coming off you like a tidal wave succubus. As you can sense auras, I can sense pain and suffering, as well as inflict it." His lips turned up into a slight smile, enjoying the feel of her discomfort.

Bo raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be a threat?" She didn't like the idea that there was a fae that could control the emotions that she feared the most, if only because of how they could be used. Damon could use Bo's pain at not having Lauren against her in many ways that she didn't care to find out about.

The Morrigan licked his bottom lip before giving one of the most provocative grins Bo has ever seen. "No, why would I threaten someone so breathtaking? Evony told me you were headed to my city, but she failed to mention how gorgeous you were." Damon was definitely flirting with Bo. Her pain and broken heart were enticing, attracting him the way a succubus was attracted to sexual energy.

"Oh good another member of Team Bo," Tamsin spat from where she was still standing as she rolled her eyes. It didn't shock the dark fae that the Morrigan would flirt with Bo. Pretty much everyone did. Knowing his fae type all too well, she knew it would be almost irresistible to him. Tamsin wasn't testing Damon though, she was seeing what Bo would do. She was with Bo at her father's. She saw a side of her that no one else saw except Dyson. Bo was different, she didn't reason. She never killed, but she wasn't the Bo everyone knew. Slowly she came around and when she felt more and more like her former self, they finally left. It took two weeks for her to feel okay enough to leave and she was still wobbling. The Valkyrie was trying to be a friend the only way she knew how, but it wasn't like she had tons of experience. Before Bo and crew, all Tamsin had was acquaintances. Bo expressed how much she wanted to get Lauren back, then gets into a huge argument with her after a night of sex and jumps into bed with the Valkyrie. Tamsin figured this was the best way to test her succubus nature. The dark fae knew her new leader was unbelievably hot, so this would definitely be a great way to test the succubus's fortitude.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

With her senses overcome by the beautiful Ash's scent, her touch and her taste, Lauren couldn't say how long they allowed their lips and hands to explore one another's bodies before Ava finally pulled back slightly and touched their foreheads together, leaving both women breathless from the heated exchange. The sexual energy between them was enough to power the compound and with the doctor's wolf hormones kicked it, she was amazed she hadn't shredded the woman's clothes to bits and taken her right there in the lab.

Regardless of any thing she really wanted to do, the doctor was always a stickler for being professional in the workplace. These last few moments, as amazing as they were, already had her feeling a bit upset with herself for allowing it to happen in her lab. She wants this. She wants Ava. She has since the first day she laid eyes on her and blabbered like an idiot. Having the woman in her arms right now looking at her with those crystal blue eyes and smelling her arousal, the doctor is amazed that she has been able to control her wolf enough to avoid the possible awkward moment of someone walking in on the two of them, as they would no doubt destroy the place in a fit of furious passion.

Watching the new fae get lost in her thoughts, Ava kept her body tight against Lauren's while she slipped her hand back under the blonde's shirt and drug her nails along the shifter's toned stomach. Lauren hissed and was immediately drawn back to the present as she turned her attention to the Ash, who was smirking seductively at her. The Mesmer knows Lauren well enough to know what she's thinking and the lab is not where she wants this to happen either. Yes, there is the professional part of the equation and there is a lot of expensive equipment and important research that the pair would no doubt destroy, but mostly, she wanted it to be more romantic and not just some roll in the hay. If she was going to win the shifter's heart, it would not be with a quick fling in the lab, no, she enjoys courting a woman and she would have to remind Lauren that she was better than that.

They have been at this dance for months now, but Ava is ready to take the lead. She enjoys being in control and it's time she officially threw her hat in for the shifter's heart. Nikki and Bo have both had their time with Lauren, so they already had a lead in that department. Sex is a big part of the shifter, but she has reinforced over and over how special the blonde is and how she deserves more. Now she would show her what the Ash of Montreal has to offer.

"I think you've done enough work today doctor," Ava purred, her warm breath against the shifter's skin caused Lauren to shiver.

Trying her best to maintain a level head when her wolf is ready to explode, the doctor replies softly, "Is that so?" She is pretty sure she knows where they are heading, Ava has made that much clear, still, part of her can't believe that the Mesmer wants her and rather than risk doing something she would regret, she lets the Ash take the lead.

Ava brushed her nose against Lauren's neck and inhaled deeply, "Mmm, yes. You're coming with me." She didn't give the doctor any time to protest as she took her hand and led her out of the lab and into her Lamborghini, wasting no time as they sped off to Ava's palace.

**LAUREN & KENZI'S PLACE**

Bruce knocked on the door waiting for the tiny human to answer. Kenzi held onto the door as she opened it. "You missed it. It was like morning in the Gambino household," she swung the door open wider for the giant to enter.

"What happened now," Bruce huffed. He was afraid of this happening. As soon as Kenzi first started telling him about the Bo/Lauren saga ten months ago, he instantly sided with Lauren. The Goth wasn't a fan of that, but from what he heard, he could easily see the doctor's point of view in the whole thing. When Lauren finally woke up, he saw things through her eyes and knew right then and there that the new shifter would always love Bo, even if she didn't pick a mate. When he saw Bo, he secretly rooted for her knowing the two could perfectly complement each other if Bo would just grow up. That's a big "IF."

"Came home last night and heard the sexcapades. Then it went from Sweet Home Alabama to Mr. and Mrs. Smith when they were trying to kill each other," Kenzi stepped into the kitchen grabbing a slice of pizza that she ordered as she poured her tequila. The Goth was hopeful that Bo would stay and talk to her, but not at all shocked that she didn't. Bo came back different. On the surface the same old succubus was there, but underneath, her best friend had changed. When Kenzi first moved to Montreal with Lauren she talked to Bo on the phone at least four times a week. That never changed, yet she still had no idea that Bo was going to show up in Quebec to celebrate Lauren's freedom.

When Bo showed up in Montreal the next day, Kenzi had hoped that the succubus was there to fight for Lauren and to finally own up to the mistakes she made in the relationship. The Goth knew that Lauren made some errors as well, but the blonde shifter was well aware of her mistakes. The new fae has wanted to have that talk with Bo since they played Amish in the woods ten months ago. By the time they returned to Toronto, Bo was with Tamsin and Lauren decided that it just didn't matter anymore.

Bruce sat at the counter grabbing a slice of pizza for himself, "That doesn't really explain much."

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah well it's about as much as I know. Super short summary; sexcapades, yelling, Lauren went to work and Bo left." All this was precisely why she was Team Ava. Until Bo showed that she truly wanted to try and make amends, how could she feel otherwise? This was difficult for her, too. They were both her best friends and she wanted both of them to be happy. Ava has gotten to know Kenzi, Dyson, Hale and even the two dark fae that have become a part of their group. Nikki did the same. While Bo had yet to sit down and talk, other than that first day when she told them why she came back. Besides that, Bo has made no attempts, only taking time to seduce Lauren. At this point, Kenzi didn't even know what was going on with them anymore, just that Lauren didn't pick a mate and she was pretty happy for that.

**DARK FAE COMPOUND**

The three had made their way through the castle to Damon's office. Leaving the two ladies alone while he changed clothes, he returned wearing jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a very fitting tight black v-neck shirt that clung to his body like it had been painted on. The door swung open as Vex made his entrance. The dark fae Mesmer was wearing black leather pants with a sheer black shirt. He glanced over at Bo, "Peachy, you made your way here I see. Welcome the unaligned succubus walking freely between the light and dark." He went over to the pair throwing one arm over each of them as he faced Bo, "I don't think this is the way back to the doctor's heart crumpet." He nodded towards the Morrigan, "Thinking of shagging the new boss?"

Bo and Tamsin both pushed his arm off of them. "She is hiding from the sunshine gang," Tamsin answered Vex, "by being my very sexy shadow," she winked at the succubus.

Damon watched them, amused at their way of conversing. He liked that he had two dark fae that hung out with light fae. It might give him a way to learn more about Ava besides the little bit that the Ash let be known about her. Evony pulled stunts in Toronto that would never fly in Montreal. Ava would have stopped them and had her removed as Morrigan, if not killed. When Damon did things, he made sure to do them outside of the city limits, or just kill the people that he used to gather information for him. Now he had the unaligned succubus who was going after the blonde shifter that the Ash wanted. He knew as soon as he saw Bo that he would help her in any way he could, but for now, he was curious as to what Vex was doing here. "Did you come here Vex to find out about my sex life? That's more of a conversation at a bar with drinks, not my office," he wasn't flirting with the Mesmer, he just teased him based on his own comments.

"You have been a naughty boy Morrigan. Ava has her ex, Lauren's bed mate and the siren researching that light fae who is comatose in her medical facility, which your on again off again sex kitten saved." Vex sat in one of the chairs putting his feet up on Damon's desk as he put his hands behind his head kicking back.

Right then, Bo regretted going to the compound knowing she should have gone to Lauren's. Now there was another secret she had to keep. It was apparent that Damon had a hand in this and not only was it keeping something from Lauren and her friends, but the frigging Ash. That of course, was her other secret. The things Evony found out, she clearly didn't tell Damon, which made Bo wonder why that would be. Bo knew she screwed up this morning. Thinking of Lauren and Ava just gave Bo a mental picture she was hoping wouldn't pop back into her mind anytime soon. Her jealousy took over and the anger quickly followed. She knew Lauren was asking for them to talk. It would have been her chance to explain all of the things that she has wanted to say for so long. Instead, she wasn't paying attention to a word Lauren said. Bo only focused on the fact that Lauren would be near the sultry Ash, how she never made the mistakes Bo did and didn't have the screwed up history that she did with the blonde.

This led to her next secret, that instead of just agreeing to talk to Lauren later that night, instead of just controlling that jealous side and listening, Bo let the anger control her and wanted to even the score, so to speak. Thinking of Lauren with Nikki and then the possibility of her with Ava, made her go to Tamsin to inflict the same hurt she was feeling. Now of course, she knew that it was asinine and immature, but she couldn't rewind time. Bo was just proud that she didn't jump Damon's bones, because the temptation was very strong. What stopped the succubus was knowing she had a lot of proving to do and two secrets to discuss…well, now a third one.

"Two wolves and a siren, interesting. Ava puts together quite the army. Vex what makes you think I had a hand in this," Damon inquired. Although he did have a part in it. He hired a fae from the next town to try and get information about the Ash, since he had next to none. Then it occurred to him to ask Bo, hoping she would spill seeing as how she was not a fan of the woman trying to bed her ex. "What do you know about Ava?"

Vex snorted a bit when he first heard the Morrigan ask him that. "Because you hate that Ash and considering there hasn't been a lovely twist in irony that you two became chums. Add to that, you are the only one with the brass balls big enough to make a move against her." The Mesmer thought the answer was obvious on why he suspected, he knew, it had to be Damon's work.

All three were staring at Bo waiting for her to respond. Not letting her cards show, she dismissed the question and threw it back at the Morrigan. "I don't like her. I don't like her classy elegant superior ways. I just got here and don't know much about her other then she has connections. What do you know Damon?" Since Bo didn't share Evony's information with her friends yet, there was not a chance in hell she would tell the new Morrigan. Truthfully, Bo didn't tell her friends because there was a part of her that thought they might not believe it coming from Evony, especially after all the incredible things the Ash has done for them lately. The astounding lab she gave Lauren, having a hand in freeing her, getting to know all her friends and getting Dyson his love back to choose a mate again. The woman has been a virtual mother Theresa and it sickened her.

Damon flashed his killer smile, "All I know is she is powerful, connected, has money and was the Ash long before I was the Morrigan. What makes me so curious about her is why so little is known." That's exactly what bugged him. Either she was that smart to let so little information leak, or there was something she had to hide. Damon couldn't prove one way over the other, but that's what he has been trying to do with very little success.

**AVA'S RESIDENCE**

The ride to the Ash's home was filled with a comfortable silence as both women took their turn casting wanting glances at the other. Ava maintained contact with the wolf by keeping her hand on Lauren's knee, stroking it lightly with her thumb to remind her of her intent. She knew that the blonde had a tendency to get lost in thoughts and with her ex screwing with her feelings, she didn't want to risk a chance that Lauren might change her mind. The thought of that even being a possibility caused the Ash to step harder on the accelerator in an effort to get home as quickly as possible.

Being with the Mesmer brought about a calm that Lauren hadn't expected considering how badly her wolf wants to dominate the woman. Maybe it's because Lauren has finally accepted Bo for what she is and that their relationship will always be filled with moments of intimacy and mind blowing sex, coupled with childish immaturity and anger. She deserved better, everyone told her so, Dyson, Kenzi, Ava. Allowing herself to be free of the hold Bo had over her just moments ago, the words the Ash spoke to her not so long ago echoed in her head, _"The one who makes you cry, isn't worth your tears."_The doctor took a deep breath and looked over at the blue eyed Mesmer who had a wickedly seductive smirk on her face. She finally believes that she is ready to explore her options. Bo was always in the background of her mind, her heart, preventing her from moving forward. While the shifter plans to keep a tight lock on her heart for now, it was long past time to quit fooling herself with her ex and let her wolf out to play.

When the Lamborghini pulled up to Ava's palatial residence, Lauren couldn't recall any of the ride. She smiled appreciatively as Ava trotted around to open her door like she always did. The blonde had to admit that it was a nice feeling to be doted upon. No one else that she has ever been with has been so considerate of her needs or feelings and it made her feel special, which was new territory for the doctor.

Once again, Ava grabbed her by the hand and quickly led her inside. She has been here a few times over the last few months and it was the typical afternoon scene of servants milling about, but as they turn an unfamiliar corner to the Ash's private quarters, Lauren notices a distinct change in décor. The long hall is adorned with antiques, sculptures, family photographs and portraits that encompass Ava's entire life. The geek in her wondered how old certain pieces were and if anyone famous did the work as she took in the familial history.

Opening the door for the shifter to enter her suite, the blonde was in awe of the size of the quarters. It was like an apartment in itself, complete with a small but modern kitchen, living room, office area, a beautiful picturesque window overlooking the city and a giant bedroom. Ava locked her door to avoid any unnecessary interruptions, not that anyone would dare, and moved to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine, leaving the shifter to get a better look at the space. Lauren casually walked toward the window, "This is quite the place you have here."

Ava just smiled her response and continued pouring two glasses of the sweet red wine. Lauren could immediately sense the change in energy. With her heightened senses, she could practically smell the woman's arousal over her sweet perfume, as her wolf began to stir once more. The Ash glanced up to catch brown eyes watching her every move intently and smiled inwardly at finally having the new fae's full attention. From a distance, the Mesmer took in the sight of the blonde. She was stunning beautiful, yet awkwardly adorable, and now the wolf has given her that hint of danger that made the total package unbelievably sexy.

Lauren moved gracefully back across the room catching a glimpse of the enormous bedroom with a custom made, oversized canopy bed. Ava approached her predatorily, holding a glass out to her. Accepting the glass, Ava offered a toast, "Lauren, may you finally get all that you so richly deserve."

Caught off guard by the heartfelt words, Lauren found herself blushing slightly and rolled her eyes at herself for still feeling shy and vulnerable at times, despite her wolf. Even though she now has the courage to act on her desires, part of her is still the awkward geeky girl that is surprised when anyone gives her attention, particularly a woman as beautiful as the Ash. The glasses clink and shifter sipped her wine, savoring the sweet liquor before giving a sexy smirk of her own, as she openly allowed her eyes to rake down the dark haired mesmer's breathtaking body.

Taking another look at the oversized bed, Ava comments, "I know it's big, but it's the best night's sleep you'll ever have."

A sly smile pulls at Lauren's lips as she teased, "Who said anything about sleep?"

Watching the mesmer's eyes darken with desire, both ladies put down their glasses as the Ash followed the shifter into the bedroom. Lauren ran her hand over the comforter and smiled, "You know, they say that anyone with a bed this big must be over compensation for something."

Ava chuckled at the playfulness of the doctor. "Well, I can assure you, that if we are comparing size," she motioned across her generous breasts with a glint in her eye, "the bed is much too small."

Lauren threw her head back and laughed heartily, "Touché."

Unable to hold off any longer, Ava reaches around and pulls Lauren against her. They have been building up to this since they met. She could feel the heat in the shifter's glances, their kisses were mind blowing and she felt an ache between her legs imagining how the sex would be. Lauren let her head fall back, exposing her long neck to the Mesmer, who wasted no time nipping and sucking her way down. The blonde shifter moaned as her arousal grew by leaps and bounds as the woman knew just how to push her buttons. Her wolf no longer caring to stay contained, Lauren pushed the Ash back to the wall and crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss while her leg slipped between the mesmer's and rubbed against her throbbing sex.

Ava had no plan to be dominated, she wanted to show Lauren who was in control as she swiftly flipped them, crashing the wolf's back against the wall and diving in for another earth shattering kiss. As Lauren moved to regain control, Ava used her ability, pinning the shifter's hands back to the wall and grinning wickedly. The wolf didn't find it nearly as funny as she struggled against the unseen force to be free. The Mesmer slowly undressed the helpless shifter whose anger was nearly equal to how turned on she was right now.

Lauren hissed, "That's cheating," as she closed her eyes feeling the burning inside at being dominated. The wolf didn't enjoy it, but there was something else more exciting to it that had her ramped up to ten in a hurry. Lauren felt as if she would burst out of her skin if she was not released soon and she wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing, but it sure felt like it.

Ava leaned in, her lips just millimeters away from Lauren's, "All's fair, so they say," she whispered with a smile. "I thought you'd enjoy it. You could just relax and be pleasured, let me have my wicked way with you. I promise you'll not be sorry."

While the proposal was enticing as the shifter could feel the wetness dripping from her core, she also knew that Ava liked control and that was one thing she didn't intend to give her, at least not tonight. "I think it's you that has a hidden desire to be dominated," Lauren rasped back. "All these years of controlling everyone around you and never letting go even once to allow yourself to be pleasured. I think you've been waiting for someone strong enough to take that control." The blonde knew she was on the right track when something changed in the mesmer's eyes.

Suddenly she was released from the hold and without any further thought, Lauren lifted the mesmer up and carried her to the bed while the shifter's tongue forcefully explored the warm recesses of her lover's mouth. Ava gave in to the wolf and as Lauren dropped her on the bed and hovered over her, the Ash closed her eyes and dropped her head back in submission. Inside the wolf howled in victory, quickly ripping and tearing the clothes from the woman's body without regard. Lauren let her claws and incisors out slightly, taking on a partial shift as she watched the Mesmer tremble slightly. She grinned and lightly teased her sharp claw down from her lover's collar bone, between her delicious, silky mounds and stopped just above her wet center. Ava looked on with terrified excitement as she allowed the wolf to continue on, trusting that Lauren would not lose control as her need to be touched grew with every passing moment despite her fear. The blonde lowered herself down and nipped lightly on Ava's shoulder, earning a groan as the woman arched her hips up asking to be touched where she so desperately wanted it.

Shifting back to her full human form, Lauren's eyes flashed yellow, loving every second of this. She could feel their hearts pounding together and based on the scent, she knew that her lover was more than desperate to feel her inside. Ava reached up and pulled Lauren's face to hers, sucking on her bottom lip while their hips took on a life of their own. The Mesmer needed more. She wanted the wolf to take her and for the first time in her life, she was ready to beg for it. Lauren worked her way down, taking her time to appreciate the Ash's most prominent assets as the shifter teased for a few more minutes, prolonging the Ash's agony by letting her tongue dance around the area that was bursting at the seams to be touched.

"Dammit Lauren, I need you inside me" she hissed, causing the blonde to smile, but not to give in to her demand. When Ava tried to sit up again, Lauren growled, her eyes flashing dangerously and pushed her hands over her head, pinning them to the bed. Ava relented, but began to grind her hips harder in an effort to dull the ache. The wolf sat back on her heels and turned her attention to the soaked center before her. Licking her lips in delight, she grinned wickedly as she forcefully spread the Ash's legs, devoured the wetness within and brought the Mesmer to multiple, explosive orgasms with her talented tongue.

Content that her point had been made, the shifter finally released her lover's legs and slid up her body, running her sex coated tongue over her lips to taste herself. "Mmmm, you were delicious Ava," Lauren purred against the woman's lips, feeling her shiver still from even the lightest contact. The Ash looked up into brown eyes, no words coming to her as her mind was good enough at the moment. Pulling the blonde down against her body and holding her tight, the one thing Ava knew for sure was that Dr. Lauren Lewis was something special and she was going to stop at nothing to win her heart.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Bo knocked on the door to Lauren and Kenzi's place feeling slightly nervous at seeing the blonde shifter. She heard Kenzi yell that it was unlocked and let herself in. The tiny Goth was in the living room with Bruce. The brunette looked around but didn't see anyone else, "Where is everyone?"

"D-Man, Hale, and Nikki should be back in the next hour. Hale just called. Lauren must still be working, they had some faemergency earlier that D told me about. Tried reaching her a few times, but just got her voicemail." Kenzi answered from the couch. She wasn't going to push Bo to talk. When the succubus was ready, Kenzi would be there.

Bruce called out to Bo, "We got take out, help yourself and come on in here." He was trying to get Bo comfortable. When people were comfortable they opened up and he knew that Kenzi was secretly ticked at Bo's behavior, but would never broach the subject.

The brunette grabbed a plate, threw some food on it and headed into the living room, sitting next to Kenzi since Bruce took up the whole love seat. "I screwed up," Bo sighed. Suddenly losing her appetite, she put the plate down. She needed her best friend. She didn't know Bruce well, but she would take any and all the advice she could get at this point. For now she would leave out Evony and Damon. Confessing about Tamsin was all she could do, step at a time for her.

"No shit Sherlock. Kinda of got that this morning when I awoke to Anakin and Obi Wan Star Wars III, Revenge of the Sith going down," Kenzi placed her drink down on the table, observing the look on her old friend's face. She realized that Bo was finally going to open up. She also chose to ignore the smug look Bruce was giving her.

**TORONTO**

Evony was unwinding from a rather trying day with her feet kicked up on her desk and a stiff drink in her hand when one of her dark fae knocked on her door. "What," she spat out. It was a long day and she didn't want to be bothered anymore. She loved being the Morrigan, but she wasn't a fan of the politics. She played nice, played being the key word, for the fae elder's sake, but the rest was just exhausting and put a crimp in her extracurricular activities.

The man stepped cautiously into his boss's office, "I think I found it Morrigan."

The irritation faded rapidly from the dark fae leader as a small smirk tugged at her lips. "Sweetie, next time lead with that."


	14. Cold Hard Truths

A/N: Thanks again to somewhataddicted and adding her creative touch to the last chapter! Very much appreciated. Thanks to you guys who continue to read this painful journey of our beloved Doccubus. I know this story is angst filled but when they DO get together it will be that much more appreciated. To get past all that heart ache, pain and suffering the other end of that will be SO much more heightened. Thanks to those who follow and add this story to your favorites. For all the incredible reviews, good and bad, love to hear what everyone thinks. I know some of you are hating the others in between but technically Bo & Lauren aren't together yet. The doc has one shot at picking her mate, Lauren will be cautious and protective, but in the meantime yeah she'll get her wolf on.

Oh and one last thing…**SOMEWHATADDICTED decided to hop on and make this a collaboration**…WHAT!...**HUGE shout out to her for pouring the emotion this story needs**…and maybe that BoLo scene soon…Now a vision of our crazy BoLo minds working together from this point on, our story unfolds for our faemazing readers…Enjoy guys

* * *

**10 MONTHS AGO**

_Dyson grabbed Lauren before she could react and inserted his DNA, his genetics, following her exact movements used moments ago on Isaac. She should have known his wolf vision would be able to see what she was doing with complete precision. The pain hit shortly after as her white blood cells reacted to the intruding ones trying to stop the new invasion, but instead they started merging together._

_Her vision was the first to respond to the new forming cells. It was going from normal, to blurry, to the accuracy of a hawk's circling the skies above seeking out its prey on the grounds below. Hearing was the next sense. From normal, to muffled, to being able to hear the squirrels running through the trees outside. All her senses started to act up making her head feel like it was going to explode. The pressure was making it hard to handle as she fought to stay conscious. She understood why the wolf screamed so loudly before. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. The yell caught in her throat as she fought to just breathe. The room was spinning as her body was changing. Like a virus creeping through your system, a wolf was starting to make its new home and all Lauren could do was feel her body embrace it, vaguely aware of Dyson talking to her. The words were going in and out in tune with her hearing. She heard something about wolf's anger…temper…senses…one mate. One mate, that she heard clearly as that sense just elevated at the exact moment. One mate it kept echoing through her mind as the pain was overtaking her body. She saw him walking out of the room as her eyes forced themselves shut._

Lauren sat up in the bed and squeezed her head as if she were trying to keep it from exploding and letting out the loudest scream she her lungs would allow. She stopped and looked around the room. The door swung open hard as a giant stood in the frame staring at the doctor with worry in his eyes. Just around his waist she saw Kenzi peek into the room before rolling her eyes. "Wha…what happened," the dream was still playing in the doctor's mind as she slowly grasped at her new surroundings.

Kenzi stepped out from behind the giant. She shifted her weight to one leg, tapping the other foot as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't remember anything there Einstein?" The Goth was still upset that when she started to question the doctor, she passed back out. It was now two days later and here they were again.

Bruce grimaced at the Goth's attitude and stepped into Lauren's room ignoring Kenzi. "Do you remember waking up and talking to us?"

The blonde closed her eyes while she rubbed the temples of her head in a failed effort to calm the migraine that was fighting its way through. The last thing she remembered was Dyson. She gradually opened her eyes again. Her vision was so sharp she could see splinters on the floor. Realizing that her dream wasn't a dream at all, she was becoming, or already was, a shifter…a wolf. Lauren glanced up meeting the stare of Bruce and Kenzi. The doctor tilted her head as she heard a thudding. Thud…thud…thud. It took her a second to realize she was listening to their heart beats. Closing her eyes again she inhaled deeply. She could smell the woods around her, the alcohol coming off of Kenzi, and the soap Bruce just used to wash his hands.

"I saved Dyson's life and in turn he used his very essence to make me fae." Lauren could feel the change. She couldn't put it into words, but she felt different. Stronger. It felt like her old self died and a new version woke up instead. Her wolf was trying to tell her something, but she wasn't in tune with her inner animal yet. There was strength and power flowing through her. Lauren instantly felt the difference. Her muscles were pulsating with an intensity that let her know the true power she possessed. She could sense the muscles endurance as they tightened. The blonde knew she could get off this bed and walk like it was nothing, something that shouldn't be possible for a person who was unconscious for what seemed like an eternity.

Kenzi wasn't amused at the doctor's lack of conversation. The Goth waited almost two weeks to speak with her. Instead of talking, Lauren was closing her eyes and to Kenzi, it appeared that she was smelling the air. "Old news, we know your fae. What happened to D-Man," she demanded, not caring how she sounded to the doctor. They were never close and only recently did she tolerate her for Bo. They weren't friends. There was acceptance and that was as far as it went.

The doctor narrowed her eyes at the human. She could tell that Kenzi was angry, annoyed and trying to control herself. Not just by her tone or body motions, Lauren could sense it in her. Almost as if she could feel the Goth's emotions. Trying to push it aside she answered her, "I don't know Kenzi. He tried to save my life knowing I was being hunted by the fae. He tried telling me what to expect and that was the last I saw of him." The doctor took in her surroundings and ignored Kenzi, turning her attention to Bruce, "Where are we?"

Bruce came over gently and knelt down beside the doctor, amazed how she was sitting up after being unconscious for almost two full weeks. "Bo, Dyson, Tamsin, Hale and Trick are all missing. Evony is hunting you and Kenzi so I went to some friends, wizards, to help hide you both. I am here to protect you both as much as I can. We are far from Toronto and under a protection spell. No one can see this place, or at least three acres around it."

He didn't know Lauren, but automatically felt sorry for her waking up in a strange location with a person she knows isn't her biggest fan and a complete stranger. Add to that, the fact that she was a new fae with no mentor to help her. He wished he knew something to tell her, but all he knew about shifters was they were strong and had nasty tempers. Another reason he didn't want Kenzi to push her buttons. Obviously, Lauren never shifted before and that was a concern, too. Would her wolf recognize them or attack? The giant gave a quick glance around the room in an effort to map out some options in the event that Lauren did lash out. His main concern was the small human. She would certainly be easy prey for the quick and agile wolf. Thankfully, Lauren was able to keep her inner animal under control even with an agitated Kenzi there to antagonize her.

**10 MONTHS AGO – 2 DAYS LATER**

For the past two days Kenzi and Lauren barely talked. The Goth dodged the new Fae as much as possible and it was starting to get under the doctor's skin. She tried to ignore it as much as she could, but it was becoming impossible. Lauren was never like this. Normally, she wouldn't acknowledge this kind of behavior and just side step it pretending everything was just fine. Not anymore, now it was becoming agitating. Where Lauren used to smile, act like things were normal and be a doormat, this new version wasn't allowing it. The three just finished eating dinner, but the new fae couldn't take her eyes off of the human. Lauren was waiting as patiently as her wolf would allow, just staring, hoping the human would finally address whatever it was that made her have so much animosity towards the doctor.

Kenzi could feel the weight of Lauren's stare. She lifted her eyes to meet Lauren's while she ate, but still said nothing, letting the blonde know she wouldn't be intimated just because she was a wolf now. Kenzi knew Dyson for almost four years and still had no problems letting him know when he was being an ass. Lauren was a no different. Kenzi had a relationship with Dyson, while she barely had one with Lauren. Still staring at Lauren, the Goth reached for the bottle of tequila and poured herself a shot, only removing her eyes to knock down the liquor.

"You should try water once in a while," Lauren stated in her neutral tone that she knew Kenzi hated. The blonde shifter knew she would have to be the one to break the ice if they were ever to get past whatever it was that was on the girl's mind.

"No thanks, I saw Cabin Fever. I look better with my skin on me," Kenzi huffed and kept glaring at the blonde shifter. She felt her blood begin to boil from the nonchalant tone of the doctor's voice. She hates when Lauren goes all "Ice Queen."

The shifter could hear the Goth's heart pound and sense her rage building and it was all the motivation Lauren needed. "Okay what is it? You never had a problem with saying anything that was on your mind, so by all means Kenzi…" Lauren swung her arm out sharply, motioning that the floor was all Kenzi's as the wolf inside had begun taking over.

The Goth was trying to be on her best behavior for the giant. She knew Bruce wanted to keep peace in the house and she couldn't blame him. They weren't stuck in Windsor Castle after all. The place was small and the tension in the air made it feel even smaller, but at the doctor's provoking words, Kenzi unleashed. "You just think you're perfect don't you?" She balled her hands into fists and looked the doctor right in the eyes when she spoke. "Your fancy degree, becoming fae, and breaking Bo's heart. Bo was the big douche, right Lauren? You...you were never wrong?" Before Kenzi knew it, all the things she kept bottled inside about the doctor were flowing out of her mouth. She even got up from the table and leaned forward on her hands as she spit the words out with venom.

Bruce saw the yellow flash quickly past the new shifter's eyes and realized how dangerous this situation could become. He tried desperately to get Kenzi's attention, "Kenz, why don't we just clear the table?" He didn't even look at the human as he watched the wolf, waiting to see any sign that this was going from bad to worse.

There was no relenting as Kenzi let her have it with both barrels believing that Lauren had done more than her fair share to hurt her best friend. "Bo tried with YOU…YOU…not Dyson. She knew he had his love back and still wanted YOU, Lauren. Hell, she didn't even realize I was kidnapped because she was in Laurenland," Kenzi seethed. Finally hearing Bruce, who was still trying to end the anger rising in the human, "Bruce this is an A, B conversation, C your way out of it." She wasn't trying to be mean to the giant, but she was on a roll. There were so many things that she never got to say and was allowing it all to flow freely now. It felt so good to finally get it off her chest. The filter was officially shut off.

Lauren's eyes were liquid gold as she gracefully got up from the table herself. With the etiquette of the wolf, she approached the human keeping a safe distance. It was quite the feeling to be so in touch with the people near you, their rage, their fear…this was a new experience for the doctor and as much as her science mind wanted to take notes to quantify later, the wolf had already taken over. She smelled the air as she spoke, noticing the sweat on the giant and the fear building inside him as Kenzi kept raging. The wolf loved every minute of being the cause of that fear and Lauren felt powerful and alive for the first time in a long time. Her wolf would no longer allow her to sit back and be weak, no, she is a predator and they strike out. "Oh and heaven forbid you become your own person Kenzi. Wow, I see where the whole human are pets thing comes in. THINK FOR YOURSELF! Bo is a big girl Kenzi, you don't have to defend her every move."

The doctor was shocked at the things that came out of her mouth, but she couldn't stop them. It was like she was losing control of herself. Almost an out of body experience, she can hear herself saying the things that were flying from her mouth in a verbal attack, yet helpless to stop them. "I know, believe me I know, I wasn't good enough for precious Bo," she spat out. "Perfect, wonderful, heroic Bo and the simple human doctor" she let out a disbelieving laugh. "Do you know how hard it was to have the person you are with, the only one you are supposed to be intimate with, to have to listen to her screwing other people knowing I wasn't enough? Did you think maybe for a micro frigging second how the hell I might have felt?" She was pacing back and forth in front of the Goth like an animal stalking its prey.

Kenzi was oblivious to the danger she was in and kept attacking the shifter. The only thing that stopped her from getting in the blonde's face was Bruce. He put an arm around her waist lifting her off the ground at seeing the aggressive behavior Lauren was beginning to display Even being lifted in the air didn't stop the petite human as she continued her verbal barrage, "YOU ALLOWED IT. WHY NOT LEAVE…WHY TOLERATE IT?"

Lauren stopped the movement, throwing her head back as she let out a roar of laughter. "WHY? You have got to be fucking kidding me, why?" The blonde shook her head as if even she couldn't believe her reasoning, but it was true none the less. "Because… I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. HER. KENZIE!" She threw her hands up in defeat. Her heart had been lost to Bo the moment she laid eyes on her despite any of her better judgment or rationalizations. "I have loved Bo from the moment I saw her. From the second she sat on my table my life changed. And for some crazy insane reason that I will NEVER understand, SHE PICKED ME. So yes, yes I stayed. As a doctor, a scientist, I knew what a human/succubus relationship would be. I knew the risks and chose to be in it. That didn't make it any less hard."

When Lauren finished her own attack, she paused. She has known all of this for some time, however, saying them aloud…well it was just heartbreaking and at the same time, maddening. The woman inside her was sad that she had been so foolish, but happy for what the succubus did bring her in a time when she had no hope. Her wolf, on the other hand, was enraged at being provoked and angered at having been seemingly tossed aside at times.

The new shifter was now planted firmly on the ground, only her eyes moved following the Goth, "I was wrong plenty of times Kenzi. I was wrong not to talk to Bo, not to tell her how I felt sometimes second, third and even fourth to her and her needs. How it killed me that she would rather play detective with Dyson then spend time with me. There were many other things, but you don't see that. You just see it from Bo's point of view. You judged me without knowing me. You made your mind up about me long ago, but you got it wrong Kenzi. I didn't break Bo's heart, she broke mine. I asked for the break to let her go…for her. So she no longer felt obligated to me. For her to be free to love Dyson." Though the words had a tinge of sadness to them, Lauren was shifting her weight from leg to leg, still the animal in a predatory mood.

None of Lauren's words seemed to matter to the Goth. Her honesty falling on the dead ears of a girl who already made up her mind and needed to lash out even more as she charged right back, "I WISH SHE DID, BECAUSE YOU ARE RIGHT! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HER. THE ASH AND NADIA…WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HIDING," Kenzi screamed out as Bruce tightened his grip around her.

That was the last straw. Lauren went to answer, but couldn't. An overwhelming sense of rage overcame her as she felt her canine teeth extend as her claws started to as well. She stared down at her hands as the bones were pulling, realizing that she couldn't speak because she started to scream. The blonde shifter fell to her knees as her shoulders popped out of the socket. Each bone snapping out of place. The ribs ripping apart from each other allow the transformation to happen. Lauren threw her head back as the loud scream morphed into a growl. Her muscles were stretching in ways that they shouldn't be. Lauren could feel each one as they pulled to their limits, reforming with the tissue. From her knees, she fell forward as her nails dug deep into the wood beneath her. Dragging her arms back, the floor peeled up around her deeply embedded claws. Lauren could feel her heart thudding hard against her chest plate as it shifted over to its new position. Her knees jumping from the joint, allowing it to extend in a way that it couldn't as a human.

Kenzi's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened. "Shit balls, what the fae?"

It was the first time she saw this. Kenzi put her hand over her mouth as it hit her that she was screaming with the blonde. Bruce quickly put her down, pushing her behind him. The Goth closed her eyes, kept her arms tight to her side and hopped around as she let out squeals of sympathy pain. Only when she didn't hear Lauren growl anymore, did she partially open one eye. Seeing the wolf sitting there, she opened both of her eyes and fell into Bruce, gripping his shirt tightly. "I totally loved White Fang," Kenzi said down to the wolf version of Lauren.

The wolf tilted its head at her. "She is going to kill me, isn't she? I am going to die like that horrible movie I saw at 3am, Frozen." She glanced up at Bruce, almost afraid to take her eyes off of Lauren.

Bruce didn't move. Not a muscle. "I don't know. That was her first shift. I don't know if she recognizes us, so don't let the wolf feel threatened. Just don't move." He kept his eyes on her not wanting to hurt Lauren, but knowing there was a possibility he might have to knock her out of the way. When the wolf version of Lauren threw her head back letting out a howl, Bruce started to move slowly towards the door.

Kenzi stayed by the table glancing from wolf Lauren to Bruce. "You know in scary movies when they say I'll be right back and everyone thinks how frigging stupid. This would be one of those moments." She was waiting for Lauren to jump at the giant's throat. All she could think was that she would be next.

Bruce opened the door and he breathed a sigh of relief when Lauren darted right past them into the woods. He shut the door softly as the two allowed themselves to relax after the frightening transformation that just occurred right before their eyes.

Kenzi broke the silence, "Is that going to happen now? She is going to Hulk out every time she gets pissed? Because that looked painful on so many levels." Kenzi sat at the table grabbing her bottle of tequila, "And I like to note that I might have just seen her naked. Nice going letting Old Yeller run away. Now if she comes back with rabies you can be Timmy with the gun. No way am I explaining that to Bo-Bo."

The giant was dumb founded. "Me? You provoked the fight. I tried to get you to stop but no you kept pushing and now look."

Kenzi stared at the closed door, "Let's hope she doesn't come back Cujo style."

She didn't say it, but she felt sorry for Lauren. The morph into the wolf not only looked like torture, but sounded it. Besides the screaming, you could hear the bones popping out of place. It seemed foolish, but Kenzi never thought of the transformation and what it would be like for the first time. Now seeing that, combined with some of the things Lauren said, the Goth was starting to feel bad at the way she attacked Lauren. Maybe she should have talked to her instead of yelling. Lauren also admitted there were things that she did wrong in the relationship. It made Kenzi think of when Bo told her about the kiss she shared with Tamsin in Lauren's apartment with champagne. She knew the kiss didn't happen there, but that same day those other things happened. Kenzi put an arm around her stomach as she started to feel a little sick at the thoughts she was thinking.

**PRESENT TIME – TORONTO**

Evony waited on the other end of the line till she heard the delicious voice of Montreal's Morrigan, "Damon, honey it's been too long."

"Evony, I was just thinking of you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Evony shuddered at the sound of his low husky voice. "Thinking of me, now that I like, do tell." She almost forgot why she called.

"I met your unaligned succubus." Damon closed his eyes remembering the sexy succubus, licking his bottom lip at the thought of how enticing she was.

The Toronto Morrigan rolled her eyes, however Bo was the point of this, "Perfect, that's why I am calling. I think we can help each other. I got rid of Bo, but that's not enough for me. That little unaligned succubitch made life for me in Toronto hell for these past few years. I just want to return the favor and I know you would love to find a way around Ava the magnificent."

"You have my full attention."

**LAUREN & KENZI'S PLACE**

Bo swallowed hard, it has been awhile since she confided in her old friend and way too long since she opened up to anyone at all. Since the time she spent with her father, she had become introverted and grew harder and harder to express herself. This is why she spent so much time with the Valkyrie. Tamsin didn't expect Bo to open up. If she did the dark fae would give advice, but if she didn't, Tamsin just kept the conversation going. Not that her friends pushed, because they didn't, but Bo felt almost obligated to open up to them. That's what they were used to her doing. Bo took an uncomfortable seat on the couch across form her best friend and fidgeted her fingers. Like ripping off a band aid she blurted it out, "I slept with Tamsin today after our fight"

Kenzi blinked a few times, "Okay, so we are just going to put it out there, got it." She grabbed her drink, finished it and put it down. For once she had no clue what to say. She and Bo have talked, but nothing personal in a long time. She had been hoping her old best friend would eventually shine through and wasn't prepared for that. "Was that part of the plan in getting Lauren back? Because if it is, we got to discuss a new game plan. Have I taught you nothing Bo-Bo," Kenzi teased her friend, happy that she was opening up, but not so much at what she was saying. She was really hoping that Bo was serious this time because she knew what was at stake for Lauren.

Seeing the defeated look in the succubus's, eyes Bruce chimed in, "Mistakes happen. You realized it right away, but we aren't the ones you need to tell. You guys aren't together, so it's not like you cheated," he reasoned although the giant knew it probably wasn't the best that it happened with Tamsin. Bruce remembered being in the cabin and how Lauren talked about the hidden kiss that the Valkyrie had revealed to her.

"Bo you know I love you, but this maybe a tinge bit...your fault," Kenzi wanted her friendship with Bo to be the way it always was. Back then she never lied to Bo, so now wasn't going to be any different. "I heard Clash of the Titans after the night of Bill and Sookie on True Blood. And they got all kinds of kinky." Making sure Bo was still listening she continued, "I ain't deaf dude, so I kind of heard the yelling. What the fae happened?"

Kenzi was still in the dark about the whole shituation. When she came home she heard the groaning and moaning. She didn't dare sleep in her bed, too close to Lauren's bedroom, so she drank some more and passed out on the couch, just like old times. It felt good, comfortable and familiar. Then she woke up to the screaming and not the passionate kind. Which became the new reality. With that she dragged her hung over self into the kitchen to make coffee and waited till they came down. Other than that she had no idea.

Bo was happy she decided to finally open to Kenzi again. This felt familiar and good. Plus Kenzi was right. Thinking back to last night Bo knew she definitely took ten steps back. When she first got into her room last night and Lauren wasn't back from being with Ava, her jealousy took over. But when she realized that she came off to aggressive, she immediately melted. Watching Lauren take a defensive stance against Bo broke her. The realization that she made the blonde wolf feel she needed to protect herself, as if Bo could ever hurt her, the buildup of anger quickly dissipated and the succubus felt the regrets piling on.

She was jealous when she had no place to be and picked a fight that she had no business starting. Then there's the anger at herself for running to Tamsin's bed and then going to the Morrigan when she should have found Lauren. Everything she said she wouldn't do and that Evony warned her not to do. As hard as she tries, she still has trouble with the darkness inside. If she didn't find a way to control it soon, she could lose Lauren for good and that…well, that would just kill her. Memories of the blonde she loved so much were what helped her escape the darkness time and again. She couldn't imagine her life without her, despite all of her childish behavior. She needed to be better, she needed to be more and she needed to be those things for Lauren.

Tears welled up in the succubus's eyes as she explained what had happened between her and Lauren and how she let her darkness rule her mind. It was no excuse, except that it was and they would not understand why. "I'm horrible Kenz! I really am that monster she always told me I wasn't and now look what I've done," Bo cried, dropping her hands in her head. She really didn't know what to do. She thought she was doing well, holding true to Evony's advice and then it all just fell apart in a matter of minutes.

Feeling the pain in her best friend Kenzi moved and knelt beside her. The Goth placed her hand on Bo's knee, "Dude, you may be fucked, but you do have totally awesome me as your BFF, so chin up wondersnatch," she smiled and slapped Bo on the leg, "ya damn sure ain't gonna get her back like this. Put those big girl pants on and I think it's high time you and Hotpants had that talk you two keep avoiding."

Bo nodded, she knew Kenzie was right. They always skipped right to sex. It's kind of hard not to, Lauren is so yummy and it is so ama-, _"No Bo, focus"_ she chided herself. She took a deep calming breath and looked into her best friend's supportive, big blue eyes. "You're right. I can do this. I need her back Kenz. You have no idea how badly I need her. I'll do anything."

The Goth stood back up and smiled, "Then be strong and be the woman she needs. I'm not saying that one convo is going to solve all your problems, but you need to start there. You two need to air it out so a girl can sleep in her own bed at night."

Bo laughed and Kenzie was glad to see her smiling again when she added, "And when am I ever wrong?"

"Well, there was this one t-" Bo started before Kenzie cut her off with a wave of the hand.

"Bo-Bo please! I think you are mistaken. I'm sure your memories are all jumbled from your time away," she smiled and headed straight for the vodka. "Whew! That talk deserves some liquid goodness. Come to momma."

The succubus grinned widely at her best friend, "Thanks Kenz!"

**NEXT MORNING**

Lauren listened to the alarm sound on the Ferrari 458 Spider that Ava let her borrow. The Ash wanted to take her home, but Lauren told her to stay since she kept her from her work long enough. Ava didn't give in so easily, but her wolf dominated and won yet again. She really loved her inner animal. It gave her the courage to speak up where she used to be so meek and reserved. Now the wolf let her openly voice her thoughts. It allowed her to explore her once-so-well-restrained hormones. The wolf freed Lauren from shackles she never realized she was wearing.

And it was her wolf that alerted her to the presence that was nearing her as she approached her front door. She whipped around quickly to see the new intruder, not recognizing the new scent. When Lauren turned around she didn't move. The man that was coming towards her she knew had to be the Morrigan of Montreal, Damon. She heard of him but never met him and this man was perfection. The blonde was shocked at the word she thought of when staring at this guy but it was true. He was perfect, as if he was chiseled into life by the Greek Gods. Alluring and captivating she stood still watching as he approached not sure what to make of it.

Damon headed towards the shifter as soon as he saw her arrive. He knew to tread carefully, not wanting to have to fight a wolf during their first meeting. He was pleasantly surprised as he eyed up the blonde beauty in front of him. Drinking in every curve the blonde shifter had, his eyes made their way up to hers. The intoxicating scent of pain dripped off of her ever so subtly and he found that even more seductive then being seduced. Evony informed him of many things about the doctor standing before him. He knew how to appeal to the wolf. He flashed his flawless smile and his voice soothed, "Lauren I presume," he stuck his hand out as he introduced himself, but she only narrowed her eyes waiting for him to finish. "Damon, the Morrigan of Montreal. I figured it was about time we met."

The shifter slid her hand into his. Lauren noticed right away his strong grip and soft hands. "Nice to meet you Damon. What brings you here," she raised an eyebrow at his intentions. The doctor has been around the fae long enough to know there is always an ulterior motive. She has been in Montreal for four months and never once has the Morrigan made an appearance and now here he was in all his glory. If she dated men this guy would be on the top of the list.

The Morrigan knew this shifter was captivating Ava. She was also the head of the Light Fae Medical & Science Facility. It was about time he threw a wrench into the Ash's seemingly perfect behavior. Maybe he would be able to shake her up a bit and maybe she would keep her composure not wanting the doctor to see her loss control of her emotions. He would also take advantage of the tools Evony gave him using the succubus to weaken the shifter.

"You of course," he smiled again. "I had to finally meet the woman who not only caught the Ash's attention, but her top guard and the unaligned succubus who graciously entered our fair city. When Bo was over yesterday she never mentioned how stunning you are doctor," his voice was low, sultry and seductive. He would flirt and he would make her blush, because that was the effect he had on people.

The minute the Morrigan said the succubus's name Lauren was speechless. All she could think was that after she screamed at her the other morning, she somehow ended up at the Morrigan's place. Looking him over once again, she noticed his extremely tight jeans and his painted on shirt. She could only imagine what Bo was doing there, but she had no right to be jealous, after all she wasn't exactly innocent the other night either. Her wolf had other ideas however, it wanted to be jealous and she wasn't fighting it. Not wanting to let the Morrigan see her uneasiness, she played it off as she gave her own impeccable smile, "Well, now you met me. Good day Damon." All those years as an emotionless human slave had their benefits as she was very good at hiding her feelings.

Suddenly the Lupean became more intringued then he was before. No one ever blew him off that easily. Turning the charm up he stepped closer to her only a few feet away from her now, "I wanted to get to know you better, maybe take you to dinner tonight?"

Lauren raised both her eyebrows at this. His scent was alluring and his proximity combined with her heightened senses allowed her to really take in the model of perfection that was the Morrigan. "You want to take me to dinner? The leader of the Dark Fae taking out the Head of the Light Fae's Medical Facility, does that sound like a good idea to you?" Her wolf would always play, after all, animals get their enjoyment from toying around.

Damon was loving this. So strong and resistant, it really was throwing him off. He could seduce a succubus that's how good he was but this one, this shifter was different. It was easy to see why Ava was pulled towards this blonde. Ava loved a good chase and he never met one as resilient as the doctor in front of him. Turning up the charm, he got even closer, standing on the same step as her but a few steps away. "It was the Ash after all, that said she wanted peace between the Light and the Dark. What better way than taking you out to dinner." And now the flirt, "I do love to eat out, don't you?" He cocked his head to the side and grinned.

The wolf couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips. She felt her cheeks flush at his words. "Ha, yeah, well, that was very abrupt." Even her inner animal was at a loss for words. She wasn't expecting him to be that good-looking. Even though she didn't date men it didn't mean she couldn't find one attractive and only a dead person wouldn't notice his looks. Add in his charisma and word usage and he had her coming up with nothing.

Now it was Damon who got to smile fully. "Now doctor, is that your wolf talking, such a dirty mind. I was simply referring to food, but what is it you were thinking?"

"You weren't," she smirked back, "but I will let it slide. Manners, Morrigan." She definitely found him entertaining, but at the same time she wanted to find out what the hell Bo was doing there. The damn jealousy wasn't going away no matter how much she tried to shake it, so she tried to just focus on the man in front of her.

He took a step down a stair, "Maybe I wasn't, but at least I kept my eyes to yours." He smirked, "Yours on the other hand, drifted a bit."

Lauren couldn't believe the way he was flirting. Like she didn't have enough on her plate with Nikki, Ava and Bo. Now the Morrigan had to play with her wolf. Playing was fine, but no matter how gorgeous he was, there was no way she would sleep with a man. Flirt yes and flirting with him was fun. He was making it fun. He manipulated it that way and her wolf would never allow it, but she was intrigued because she wanted to know what Bo was doing there at the Dark Fae Compound. It was curious to her since Tamsin was dark fae and Bo was dealing with the aftermath of being down a dark path while she was with her father. All this made Damon even more tempting in the non-sexual way. "Actually I was just wondering how you got those jeans on?" Her wolf would always win. This time she shot him the sexy smirk.

Damon laughed, she was good. He was officially challenged. Stepping into her space so he could practically whisper in her ear, "I could show you, but all I asked for was dinner." He pulled away quickly going down a few steps before calling over his shoulder, "I will pick you up at 7 Lauren." With that he hoped onto his bike, an MV Augusta F4CC, grabbed his helmet and glanced back up at her knowing her wolf hearing would catch his words. "Hope you don't mind some vibration between your legs," he smirked again before it disappeared behind the helmet as he roared away down the street.

Lauren stood there watching as he rode away. She wasn't sure what to think, but now she was going to have to tell Ava, Nikki and her brother that the Morrigan was taking her to dinner. This could be a good thing. Maybe she would get Damon to open up since he was blatantly flirting with her. If he was behind the attack on the fae she worked on earlier yesterday, her wolf would sense his uneasiness and lies. Plus, she would get to find out why her ex was there and if she was with Tamsin. She hasn't seen Bo since there fight yesterday morning and had no idea where the succubus was. She had to admit she was hopeful that Bo had changed, but it didn't take long for her façade to crumble and the succubus returned to her old, immature ways. She cleared her head as she put the key in the door to finally get inside after the insane past 24 hours she has had. What Lauren wasn't expecting to see when she walked through her door, was Bo standing in the kitchen.


End file.
